The Fume of Sighs
by Celtic Cat
Summary: The sequel to Upon Such Sacrifices, as promised. Spike and Rose will get their happy ending.., eventually. Now complete! Let me know what you think!
1. The lunatic, the lover, and the poet

I do not own the characters from Angel, god knows I wish I did. I'm just taking them out to play for a while before I have to give them back to Joss Whedon.

The Fume of Sighs

It was a place that was not a place, nor did time have any meaning. It merely was. The beings, for lack of a better word, were neither matter nor energy, nor indeed anything that could be quantified by the science of men. They too, merely were. Most of the billions of people bustling about on their crowded little planet had no idea that they even existed, nor would they have believed if they had been told about them. There were some few that were aware of their presence, although, they were among the first to admit that they had really no idea what purpose they served in the larger scheme of things, or indeed, if they served at all, and were not the purpose themselves. These few referred to the beings as The Powers That Be.

&&&&&&

Citrine: "Has Rose expressed any regrets over the sacrifice required of her to re-corporealize the vampire?"

Violet: "None as yet. And despite the reversal of their roles, they still seem to be quite devoted to each other."

Sienna: "Rose is starting to show signs of frustration in her new role, however. Might this not be significant?"

Viridian: "Frustration and regret are two different things. The subject has come up repeatedly, and each time, Rose swears that if she had known, she still would have gone through with it."

Cerulean: "I'm still not entirely clear why we are doing this. The granting of heart's desires is not our business."

Violet: "That was when none of us had a heart."

Sienna: "I suggest we wait a while longer, and continue to observe."

Viridian: "Agreed, but at a distance, this time."

&&&&&&

Wesley had two large volumes laid open on his desk, and was glancing from one book to the other, comparing versions of a particular legend. Suddenly, a playful breeze found its way into his closed up office and lost his place in one of the books.

"Bloody hell," he swore, trying to find his place again.

"Shame on you, Wesley." Rose appeared out of nowhere, a now not uncommon occurrence. "You sound like Spike."

The researcher gave the pretty phantom a long, hard look. "Are you responsible for this?" He indicated the books.

The mischievous gleam went out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Wesley. I didn't mean to lose your place. I've just been experimenting with pushing air currents, and I guess I overdid it. I was only going to make the pages flutter a little."

Rose was so obviously contrite that Wes couldn't bring himself to stay mad at her. "No real harm done," he said mildly. "But please, don't do it again, Rose. Okay?"

"I won't," she promised. She looked like she had more on her mind, but she didn't say anything.

"Something wrong?" Wesley probed.

"I'm bored," she confessed. "I'm starting to understand how Spike felt. I didn't think it would bother me, because I was used to not having a body."

"But it's a little different when you're stuck here than when you were with the rest of The Powers, hmm?" he suggested.

"No," Rose said. "It's a lot different. I guess I really just wanted someone to talk to. The only reason I'm not with Spike right now is because..," her voice trailed away, and somehow managed to convey the suggestion of a blush.

"Because we were always harping at him not to bother you while you were working," Wesley finished for her.

"How is he doing at it, Wesley?" she asked. "He really doesn't say anything about it to me. And I don't know if it's because he's not doing well, or if he isn't satisfied with the position, or what. It's not like Spike to keep things from me."

"He's doing well enough," Wes answered. "Not the sort of job you did, but more than adequate. Would you like me to talk to him?"

"As long as you don't let on that I set you on to him," she replied. "But I'm worried about him. He's become so much more serious, and he doesn't laugh as readily as he did even when he was a disembodied spirit."

"I'll see what I can do," the ex-watcher promised. "Now, why don't you break the rules this once and pop in on him for a few minutes? It might do you both a world of good."

Rose's face brightened, just before it disappeared.

&&&&&&&

Spike slogged away at the research. He knew that the days, or more accurately, nights of taking what he wanted were over, now that he had a soul, and an accompanying conscience. But he just didn't much care for spending most of his waking hours at a desk, as he once had, more than a lifetime ago. He needed some action. He'd give a king's ransom right now, just for one good fight, just to work the kinks out.

Something tickled his ear, and he swatted at it irritably. Unusual, for some little flying thingy to penetrate this far into the once evil sanctum of Wolfram and Hart. The sensation came again, and it really felt more like someone was blowing in his ear. That put the last piece into the puzzle.

"Rose?" He was a bit put out that he couldn't sense her presence the way she had been able to sense his. "Don't be a tease, luv. Besides, I know it's you."

Rose appeared. "It's a fair cop," she said, imitating his accent. She smiled warmly at him, just happy to see him unalive and well. After all, she had put a lot of work into seeing that it had happened.

He tsked at her. "You know the Watcher's rules about spooks disturbing the hired help, sweetheart. You'll give poor old Percy a stroke."

"Actually," she answered, sitting on the desk. "I have Wesley's permission. In fact, he suggested it himself."

"Will wonders never cease," he muttered. "Why in hell would he do that?" He gave his lady love a pointed look.

"Maybe to stop me from pestering him," she admitted in a small voice. "I did kind of lose his place in a book."

Spike cocked his head to one side. "What's wrong, babe? That doesn't sound like you at all." He gazed into her eyes, and felt that familiar stab of frustration that he couldn't touch her. It didn't really matter which one of them was incorporeal, the fact that they were denied physical contact was as maddening as ever.

Rose tried to shrug nonchalantly, but didn't quite manage to pull it off. "I guess I was bored," she replied. "I'm just beginning to appreciate how long the days must have seemed for you when I was working here, love."

"The days weren't long because I was bored, pet," Spike said affectionately. "They were long because I couldn't be with you. They still are."

"Still," she sighed. "I guess it's necessary." She looked at the time. "I probably should go, or Wesley will be sorry he let me interrupt you." She stood, and blew him a kiss. "I love you," she whispered, then vanished.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Spike said to the now empty room. With a sigh of his own, he returned to his work.

&&&&&&&

Rose wandered around the building, wondering what she could do, but loathe to disrupt anyone else's work. She knew that when he was in her current position, Spike had delighted in bedeviling Angel, but she considered Angel a friend, and didn't want to do that to him. She decided to peek in on each of her friends in turn, Maybe one of them wouldn't be too busy. Then she wouldn't feel badly about taking up their time. Who was closest? Gunn. She stuck her head into his office. He was writing something down with one hand, flipping through papers with the other and had the telephone receiver cradled between his head and shoulder. Definitely too busy to bother.

Next? Fred, she thought, but she really didn't have too much hope there. Fred was always busy with something or other. Fred was one of those fortunate few who made a living doing what she loved to do best. And, as Rose had feared, Fred was bustling away in the middle of a beehive of activity in the lab. Scratch Fred.

Lorne was her next stop. The demon was in the middle of a periodic employee screening. Rose stayed and listened for a while, marveling that Lorne could manage to keep a straight face in the light of all the false notes. An impish impulse seized her, and at the end of the performance, she blew a raspberry, quietly, so that only Lorne could hear.

The rude noise expressed exactly what the Pylean thought of the employee's singing, and he fought back a grin, pretty certain of the source of the sound. "Yeah, you're okay, Finster," he said dismissively. "Go ahead on back to work." Instead of sending for the next in the long line of his tormenters, he waited until his office was empty. "That wasn't very polite, Rosebud," he scolded. Then, he lightened up and laughed. "I can't really blame you, though."

Rose appeared. "I didn't want to be a bother, Lorne, but I just couldn't resist. How can you stand it?"

Lorne picked up a glass and downed half the contents. "Lots of painkiller, lambkin," he explained. "Unfortunately, not everyone is blessed with a voice like yours." He took another sip of his drink. "Why don't you sing me something to drive out the sour notes, doll baby?"

"You're busy, Lorne," Rose protested. "I really shouldn't be taking up your time like this."

"Consider it a mental health break," he suggested. "Sing me something worth listening to before I lose my mind." He looked at the specter's face and saw that her resolve was weakening. "Please?"

She caved in. "What do you want to hear, Lorne?"

&&&&&&&

Lorne sighed and tried to align his jangled thoughts. It wasn't just that Rose had just given him a rendition of "Only You," that would make The Platters blush, but with her singing had come a fast and furious spate of images. He quickly jotted down what had seemed most pertinent, but sorting through it all would have to wait, he still had several screenings to go through before the day was over. But something big was on the books for the new resident spook and her sweetie, of that much he was sure.

&&&&&&&

Harmony was busy on the phone, setting up an appointment with a client, so Rose decided to leave her alone. Rose still wasn't entirely comfortable with the littlest vampire, even though a truce of sorts had been declared between them. But there was a wide chasm as far as thoughts and attitudes went. Rose never really felt that she was communicating when she talked to Harmony about any but the most inconsequential things. On then, into Angel's office.

Angel sat massaging his throbbing temples. Too much time spent doing paperwork, too little time doing the things that really mattered. And that, he suspected was what was really making his head ache. He needed to get out of the office more. The papers on his desk suddenly rippled and fluttered, as if disturbed by a ghostly hand. He knew of only one ghostly presence currently resident at Wolfram and Hart. "Hello, Rose," he greeted her.

"Everyone knows it's me," she mock-grumbled, shimmering into view. "I guess it's like being the only child in a family. If something happens, there isn't anyone else to blame it on."

Angel was impressed. Rose hadn't been around as either human or ghost for that long, but her understanding of things human was constantly growing by leaps and bounds. "Not a bad analogy," he observed. "Where did you pick that up?"

"From a television show, actually," she admitted. "Sometimes I watch it while Spike is at work. If I really think about it, I can just work the remote. But there's so little actual content in much of it. Do humans actually find it all entertaining?"

"Different people like different things," Angel said. "But I'm afraid that I have to agree with you. There's not a lot that's worth watching. At least, not if you have a brain."

A grin tugged at the corners of Rose's mouth. "Guilty as charged, I guess. I'm not interrupting anything important, am I, Angel?"

Angel shook his head. He was always willing to spend as much time on Rose as she chose to spend in his company. He wouldn't actually admit to brown-nosing, but he wasn't going to give the brush-off to one of The Powers That Be. Even if she seemed to be a currently deposed Power. You could never tell. And it never hurt to have friends in high places. And Rose's original place was about as high as you could get. All that aside, he liked Rose, and felt protective of her. Not that there was anything to protect now. Or maybe there was. Rose had a look on her face now that could only be described as troubled. "Is something wrong, Rose?"

"Angel, if I asked you a question, would you promise to answer it honestly?" she asked, all serious. "No sugar-coating, no taking my feelings into account, but the bare naked truth?"

"I suppose so," he answered dubiously. It sounded like he was about to be backed into a corner. In his experience, when someone made a request like that, it usually meant that they knew the answer they were going to get wasn't going to bear even the slightest resemblance to the one they wanted.

"It's about Spike and me," she muttered nervously, then blurted out. "Do you think that I'm doing Spike a disservice by staying with him?"

"What?" The question totally floored the vampire. "Hell no," he replied. "You're probably the most positive influence that Spike has ever had. Why would you think that you should leave him? That is what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

Rose hung her head down. "I suppose I was," she admitted. "But I was thinking that there has been no indication that things are going to change. It's been months, and I haven't been recalled, even though the task I came to perform is completed. But I can't imagine that I'm going to get back the body I had, either. I guess that I was thinking that maybe Spike should move on and find someone else. Someone that he could really be with, instead of what I am."

"Now you're just talking nonsense, Rose," Angel said severely. "Spike loves you, and I know that you love him. I don't think you realize just what a rare, precious thing you have. If you threw that away, you'd only be hurting yourself and Spike. And helping no one." A shocked expression crossed his face. "You haven't said anything about this to Spike, have you?"

"Of course not." Rose was equally shocked. "I know what Spike would say. All he would think about is me, not about what might be best for him."

"You're what's best for him," Angel stated quietly. "What exactly has brought all this on, Rose?"

"Spike just hasn't been himself lately," she said. "I just thought that maybe it might be because our relationship isn't and can't go anywhere."

"And maybe Spike's just feeling a little desk-bound," Angel said with a grimace, thinking that he felt the same way. "When was the last time the two of you went out?"

"Not since you took us to that lovely concert," Rose replied shyly. "He's just been so busy lately, that I haven't wanted to ask him. Do you think that's all it is?"

"I can't say for sure," he admitted. "But why don't you try dropping a few hints and see what happens? A night out might be just what Spike needs."

&&&&&&&&

Lorne looked around. Just about everyone had gone, and the lights had been dimmed. But the bright strip peeking out from under Angel's door said that the boss man was still in. He tapped on the door softly and let himself in. "Angel? I hate to bother you, but there's something I think you ought to know. It's about Rose and Spike."


	2. A Cure for the Doldrums

The afternoon was beginning to wane when Wesley decided he'd better make good on the promise he'd made to Rose. He ambled down to Spike's office considering how to open the subject.

Spike looked up when Wesley entered and wondered what boring chore the Watcher was going to saddle him with now.

"How are you getting along, Spike?" Wes started in without preamble, and silently cursed himself. If he couldn't be more subtle than that, Spike was sure to figure out something was up. "I mean," Wesley fumbled, trying to recover, "You're doing a creditable job and all, but how's the fit, as it were?"

Spike eyed his boss suspiciously. It was the first time the redoubtable Mr. Wyndam-Pryce had deigned to inquire as to his welfare, and to put things bluntly, he smelled a rat. "So," he drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Is this the point where you go and give me the sack?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Wesley assured him. Damn, he really had made a pig's breakfast of the whole thing. "I just wanted to know if you enjoy what you're doing."

"It sucks," Spike stated flatly. He shrugged. "But, it's not hard, and it pays the bills." He shook his head and gave a humorless laugh. "If Dru could see me now. The Big Bad gone completely respectable, even payin' bills an' all."

Wesley considered. "If you really dislike it that much, Spike, we could always talk to Angel about transferring you to another department. You were slotted in here mainly as a matter of expediency, to cover..," He broke off, not really wanting to bring up a subject that was painful to them all, but most particularly to Spike.

"Since Rose created a vacancy by going all insubstantial," the vampire finished. "I know the score, Watcher. And as for going to Angel about a transfer, well, if you don't mind, I'm kind of sick to the teeth of having to go to the ponce on bended knee begging for another favor." Another shrug. "'Sides, a desk is a desk. As long as I'm stuck behind one, I don't think it much matters what I'm doing."

Wesley gave Spike a long, thoughtful stare, which Spike returned. Then, some sort of tacit agreement reached, they each turned away and went about their business.

&&&&&&&

Rose shimmered a moment, then re-stabilized. She had on skin-tight satiny black pants, and a loose black knit top that had enough open work that it left very little to the imagination. "Like this?" she asked incredulously.

"It's perfect," Harmony squealed enthusiastically. "Spike will love it. You are going to drive him absolutely crazy."

"And that's a good thing?" Rose inquired dubiously. "Why would I want to make Spike go insane?"

"It's just a figure of speech," Harmony explained patiently. She looked over her current project carefully. "I wish I could do the make-up myself. It's a lot easier than telling you what to do and hoping you get it right." She pouted in thought for a minute. "See how my eyes are done? Try doing the same thing with yours, only in shades of rose pink and light brown. That ought to suit your coloring."

Rose concentrated for a bit. "How's that?"

Harmony shook her head. "The colors are too dark. Just a hint, to accent your complexion." Rose tried again. "That's better," Harm approved. "Have you ever thought about doing something different with your hair?"

"Spike likes it like this," Rose replied. "Does it really make that much difference how I wear it?"

Harmony rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course it does. You're trying to make a statement here, Rose." She considered a minute. "How about a soft curl? Just let it all tumble around and frame your face." Rose made the adjustments. Harmony gave her one more critical once over. "That should do it. You'll have to get back with me and let me know how it worked. It ought to knock Blondie Bear's socks off."

&&&&&&

"I think Spike needs to get out from behind a desk for a while," Wesley told Angel, while Rose and Harmony were doing their metaphysical makeover. "I don't think the sedentary lifestyle quite suits him."

"He probably would be better on the ops team or in security," Angel agreed, thinking that the sedentary lifestyle didn't suit him, either, but nobody seemed to give a damn. "Did he ask for a transfer?"

"Well, no," the researcher admitted. "But he doesn't like it, I know that much. And besides, well.., ah..," he wasn't sure about going on, not knowing if Rose would care if Angel knew about her concerns or not.

"Rose has been talking to you, too, has she?" Angel guessed. "Look, Wes, I don't want to leave a hole in your department, but if something comes up that calls for someone with Spike's skills, maybe I'll pull him for a job or two. Will that work for you?"

Wesley considered. "As long as it's something that doesn't involve a lot of research as well. There are so many sources, that when we're actively researching something, I need a full complement." He thought some more. "You know, Rose could probably fill in. She's better at manipulating material objects than Spike ever was." He recalled his lost place in a book with a half-grin, half-grimace. "She could quite conceivably even do some work on the computer. The keys only need the lightest touch."

"Less so than the remote for a t.v." Angel remarked. "Before you make any concrete plans, Wes, run it by Rose. I can't imagine she'll have a problem with it." A grin slowly spread across his face. "It might nip the practical jokes in the bud, though."

Wesley returned the grin. "You too? At least Spike just confined himself to less than helpful remarks. I think perhaps Rose does need something to occupy her idle hours. Maybe even when Spike isn't otherwise occupied."

"You'll have to work her into your budget," Angel reminded him. "Corporeal or not, we can't expect her to work for free. And you can always arrange to have her check endorsed to whoever she likes. Probably Spike."

"Almost certainly Spike," Wesley corrected. "Angel, if, in your wildest imaginings you had thought that one of The Powers That Be could fall in love, would you have picked Spike as the object of her affections?"

Angel laughed. "I wouldn't pick Spike as the object of anyone's affections," he admitted. "But then, I really don't have an objective opinion on the subject." He thought a bit. "What do you think it is? The neon hair, or what?"

&&&&&&

Wesley, all unawares, stepped out of Angel's office right in on the end of the beauty consultation. At first, just seeing her from behind, he wondered who Harmony's friend was, and what Harm was doing socializing during working hours. Then, she turned around, and he got the full effect, including the revelation that the pert backside he'd been admiring belonged to Rose. He whistled softly.

"See, I told you," Harmony said smugly. "If you can get a reaction like that out of Wesley, imagine what it will do to Spike."

Rose looked embarrassed beyond words, and even started to fade from view.

"Rose, wait," Wesley said. He paused to let her reverse the process. "I'd like to talk to you, if I may. Could you walk along with me? I really ought to be getting back to my office."

"Certainly," Rose agreed. She turned back to the receptionist. "Thank you for the advice, Harmony."

"Any time," Harmony said. "I love doing make-overs."

As Wesley and Rose moved on down the hall, Rose asked, "Wesley, do you really think I look, well, all right like this?"

"You look wonderful, Rose," he assured her. "In fact, until you turned around and I realized that it was you, I was thinking of asking you out myself."

Rose dropped her eyes. "I still don't understand just what the standards for physical beauty are, they seem to change on the moment."

Wesley laughed. "From your point of view, I suppose they do. But you'd be lovely no matter what period in time you found yourself in." He thought it was time to get down to business. "I was talking to Angel about the possibility of getting Spike out of the office and into something a bit more active from time to time," he explained. "But I may need someone to fill in for him in my department. Do you think you'd like to do it?"

"You don't even have to ask," Rose replied. "I owe you all so much. I'd be more than happy to help out."

"I might even be able to use you on an ongoing basis if you're agreeable," he suggested. "Research doesn't require so much as being able to see and think. And you can certainly do that."

"It's about all I can do," she answered. "But it would help time pass. Do you really think I could?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," he replied. "Who would you like your paycheck issued to?"

Rose looked positively shocked. "I couldn't take money for helping you out, Wesley," she protested. "Besides, what would I do with it?"

"I have to pay you for services rendered," Wesley said firmly. "And, if you like, I could have your pay endorsed to Spike. Who knows? Someday maybe you'll be in a position to have a use for the stuff again. Then you'll be glad that it's there."

Rose looked a little pained at that. "I don't think that's going to happen," she muttered softly, fighting back a sudden surge of despair that she would probably never again feel Spike's arms around her. "But if it makes you happy, by all means, give the money to Spike. I'm sure he'll be able to think of something to do with it."

They turned a corner and nearly ran right into Lorne. In fact, Rose did run into him, and right through him. "Oops, I'm sorry, Lorne," she apologized.

"No harm, no foul, Rosebud," the Pylean soothed. He gave her the once over, slowly and thoroughly. "You are looking good, sugarplum. What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be?" she asked. Somehow, compliments from Lorne didn't unsettle her as much as they did coming from Wesley. Perhaps because of the demon's constant use of endearments and hyperbole. "Besides," she admitted. "Harmony wanted to..," she groped for the term. "Make me over?"

"Well, three cheers for Harmony," Lorne said. "You're a knockout." He suddenly pulled a mournful face. "And I still can't talk you into going pro in the music biz, can I?"

Rose giggled, then disappeared. Spike would be getting off work soon.

&&&&&&&

Spike flicked off the computer with a contemptuous flourish. He really hated this crap. But he had to be responsible now, he couldn't do otherwise, it would disappoint Rose. Since living by hook and by crook was out, it was either this, or being a charity case, and that certainly did not sit well. And, in a tiny corner in the back of his mind, he had to admit to a certain amount of satisfaction at being self-sufficient. The last of the computer's lights blinked out, and he grabbed his duster and slipped into it, feeling much more himself with his trademark in place. He switched off the lights and stepped out into the hall. There, just across from his office, seemingly contemplating one of the horrors of modern art adorning the walls was a woman. She had her back to him, so all he could see was a tumble of chestnut curls falling around her shoulders, satiny white skin peeking through the top, and one of the cutest asses he'd ever seen. It then occurred to him that he'd seen that particular posterior before. "Rose?"

She turned around and favored him with a smile. "I thought you'd be done soon," she said. "And see? I was being good this time."

"You may have been being good, pet." Spike leered at her. "But you look like you're ready to be very bad indeed." Her face started to fall, and he realized that he had been misunderstood. Rose had learned a lot, but sometimes she still tended to take things too literally. "That means I like it, luv," he elaborated. He thought about things a bit. "Can't have you all dressed up and no place to go, though, What say the two of us go out and paint the town red tonight?"

Rose's forehead wrinkled. "I know that can't quite mean what it sounds like," she remarked. She worked on it a while. "You want to go out tonight?"

"Been cooped up too long," Spike said. "Didn't even realize it till I saw you looking like you ought to be taken out and shown off, babe. Do you want to wait for me or come along with while I arrange for some transportation?"

"You mean while you help yourself to a set of Angel's car keys?" Rose clarified. "Why don't you just ask him, Spike? Angel's got plenty of cars, I'm sure he wouldn't mind loaning you one from time to time."

Spike shrugged. "But where's the entertainment value in that?" he asked. "Half the fun of pinching the pouf's keys is seeing the look on his face when I bring 'em back."

Rose shook her head. "You just never get tired of, what was it you said, winding him up?"

"Like I've said before," Spike remarked. "Everyone needs a hobby."

&&&&&&

The Viper zipped in and out of traffic recklessly. Rose privately reflected that she was, at the moment, glad she didn't have a body the well-being of which she had to worry about. Spike was driving like a maniac. She found herself clutching at the armrest of the door, and having her hand go right through it. But Spike had perked up so much at the thought of a night out that she couldn't bring herself to be critical. She closed her eyes. Maybe if she couldn't see it, it wouldn't be so frightening.

Spike was whistling softly and tunelessly. He had to admit that he couldn't fault his grandsire's taste in cars. And of course, that was the main reason that he'd chosen the Viper. Because it was Angel's favorite. He suddenly spotted a likely place. A bar with a live band. That sounded something like. Listen to some tunes, have a few beers, and watch all the losers gawking at his bird. Definitely what the doctor ordered. He slewed the Viper around in a u-turn and came to a stop right in front of the place. He looked over at Rose. She sat there, eyes closed tightly and hands clenched together in her lap.

"'S'matter, pet? Was I going too fast for you?" he asked, impish lights in his eyes. "You can open your eyes now, babe. We've stopped."

Rose slowly opened one eye. When the evidence of that one seemed to corroborate his statement, she opened the other as well. She decided to avoid answering his question, and was about to ghost through the car door.

Spike noticed the action and halted her. "You wait right there, luv," he ordered. He got out and slipped around the other side of the car and opened her door for her. "Aside from the fact that the general public wouldn't take well to the sight of you passing through that door, sweetheart," he explained, "You'd also be robbing me of a chance to show what a charming and gentlemanly bloke I can be."

"I couldn't be doing that, could I?" Rose murmured. It was nice seeing him so animated. She hadn't realized just how withdrawn he'd become of late. Carefully synchronizing her movements to his, she slid her arm through his, keeping pace with his cocky swagger. Maybe this would be fun, after all. And it would be worth it if Spike had a good time.

Spike managed to find them a table near the stage, despite the fact that the place was crowded. The people that had been sitting there had simply gotten up and left. Rose hadn't seen what they had, that Spike's eyes had suddenly gone yellow in a disconcerting way. It was enough to spook them, though, and Spike seated his lady, and cheerfully ordered beers for both of them.

"But, Spike, I can't drink it," Rose protested.

"You and I know that, luv," Spike replied. "But it would look a bit strange if you didn't have something to drink. I'll switch the bottles from time to time, so that they both get emptied, and nobody will be the wiser but you and me." The drinks arrived, and Spike immediately picked his up and took a long drink. "Damn, it's been too long," he remarked. He leaned back with a contented look on his face, but his hands fidgeted, as if missing something. There were so many places that you couldn't smoke now, that he hadn't resumed the habit when he'd gotten his body back, but he still missed it sometimes.

Rose just sat gazing at him dotingly. If she'd known what a difference it would make, she would have suggested an outing a long time ago. And at least this time, he wouldn't be all tied up in knots at the end of the evening because she'd needed rescuing and he couldn't do it.

The band started playing, and Spike tapped his hands on the edge of the table in time to the beat, occasionally taking a swig out of one bottle or the other, and giving Rose a smile. He could feel the tension draining out of him.

And suddenly, they weren't alone. They both recognized the two ex Wolfram and Hart employees that Angel had given the sack on a previous occasion for getting rather more friendly with Rose than the lady liked. And they looked like they were ready to stir up some more trouble.

"So, still dating the spook, are you cutie?" the one asked. Some things didn't change. The pair of them were obviously feeling no pain.

Rose started to open her mouth, intending to correct their mistaken impression that Spike was still incorporeal, but he lifted a finger to his lips with a smile. This was all that he needed to make his evening complete. It looked like there just might be a fight in the offing.

"The two of you really want to be moving on now," Spike warned them. The menace was marred by the fact that he couldn't keep the grin off his face, so much was he enjoying himself. "Even gits like you ought to be able to catch on to the fact that the lady can't stand the sight of you." He went to game face.

"Nice parlor trick, Casper," the second one said. "But we know better, and your ugly mug isn't going to scare us."

Rose looked down at the table top, hiding a grin. Part of her said that she ought to put a stop to the nonsense, but she just couldn't bring herself to put the damper on the light of her existence.

"Whassa matter, baby?" the first one asked. "Ashamed of being seen with this freak? Can't say as I blame you. Why don't you show a little smarts this time and come with us?"

"I don't think so," Rose answered softly. "As a matter of fact, I think you'd better be leaving before you get Spike really upset." She put her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. It wasn't funny, it really wasn't, and these two were probably going to get themselves hurt. But, it was funny.

"I think they've had enough warning, pet," Spike remarked. He stood up. "Now, are you poncey bastards going to push off, or am I going to have to give you a little lesson in manners?" He made a fist and looked at it thoughtfully, then back to the clueless jerks.

"Shove off yourself, spook," the second one said. He tried to put his arm around Rose, and his jaw dropped nearly to the floor when it went right through her. Both of them looked at Spike with equally alarmed expressions.

"That's right, boys," Spike said quietly. "The Big Bad's back and ready to kick some ass. Do you want to go one at a time, or shall I just have at the both of you?" He grinned evilly, as only a vampire in game face could do. "Come on, fellas. I ain't got all night."

The sodden pair got up so abruptly that they knocked over their chairs, and started making fast tracks to the nearest exit. But not fast enough to evade a vampire. They were rudely halted by Spike grabbing their collars, one in each hand.

"You know, I think maybe the two of you haven't been getting enough sleep," he remarked conversationally. He knocked their heads together smartly and let them drop to the floor, out cold. It wasn't bad, but it had been over a little too quickly. Oh well. He smoothed out his features and re-joined Rose.

"I think I could fancy another beer, luv," he said. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely," Rose said.


	3. A Lover's Apprehension

Spike adjusted the tinted reading glasses that were perched on his nose. Wesley had suggested them to cut the glare from the computer screen on his sensitive vampire's eyes. He figured he looked a right nit with them, but they did cut back on the pounding headaches he'd been getting. Then, the phone rang. "Hello?" He never did remember, or care about phone answering protocol at work. "Daria McBride? Yeah, I heard of her, some rich bint, ain't she? So what's it got to do with the research department?" The quizzical look on his face was starting to give way to a self-satisfied smirk. "So, you're calling in the cavalry, are you? Don't bust a garter, I'll be right up." Whistling, Spike threw his glasses on the desk, grabbed his duster, and headed up to Angel's office.

&&&&&&

The original Angel team, minus Cordelia, and plus Spike, were assembled in Angel's office. And, unbeknownst to them, Rose, as well. She'd heard just enough from Wesley's end of his phone call to pique her curiosity. Truth to tell, she had felt a little miffed that she hadn't been included in the invitation. Then, there was the new client.

Daria McBride had a figure that a fashion model would kill for, and a face to match, framed by an elegant, raven-black coiffure. Every movement was studiously graceful, and the neatly tailored clothes screamed money in an understated way. Rose felt a stab of loathing for the woman, even though she knew nothing about her. This puzzled her somewhat. She had never felt such an instant antipathy for someone, at least not since she'd last had a run-in with a demon. And whatever this woman was, Rose doubted that she was a demon, or someone would have mentioned the fact.

Spike had been the last to arrive, being the last called in. And as soon as he had entered the office, his eyes had almost been pulled to gawk at the client. Hell of a looker. He went and leaned against the front of Angel's desk, as if it were his office, rather than the pouf's.

Angel concentrated on ignoring Spike. "Ms. McBride, I know it's upsetting, but could you please tell your story to my staff?"

The ebony-haired beauty crossed her legs, and Spike noted that they were very nice legs, and began speaking in a voice that matched the packaging. "It's been just.., awful," she faltered, looking at those assembled in turn. Rose noticed that she passed by trying her pitiful look on Fred. The performance must be entirely for the benefit of the males present. "I can't even stay anywhere for more than a day or two." There was a delicate sniff, and she dabbed at dry eyes with a lace edged handkerchief. "There's someone.., something, after me. I think it's a demon."

That caused most of them to prick up their ears. Fighting demons had used to be their daily fare, now, it was a rare delicacy, and a welcome change from the corporate responsibilities.

"I don't dare even go back to my own home," she went on. "Everywhere I go, it shows up, saying awful things, threatening me. I don't know what to do. I know you're really a law firm, but a friend told me that you might have the expertise to help me." Again with the puppy eyes, although on this circuit, her glance seemed to linger on Spike, who answered it with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Ms. McBride," Wesley interjected. "But might I inquire if you or someone in your household has been dabbling in the black arts?"

"Not that I'm aware of," she replied. "Why before all this happened, I would have dismissed a story like mine as just that, a story." Her gaze went to Lorne. "I didn't think there really were such things as demons."

Angel fiddled with some papers. "Here's a detailed description of the demon, Wes," he said, handing one of the papers to the Watcher. "See if you can find out what makes it tick."

"Will do," Wesley assured him. "Ms. McBride. A pleasure." With a nod of his head, he finished the formalities and left.

"Fred," Angel turned to the scientist. "Gather up whatever equipment available to detect, deflect or deter demons. I want to get it installed at Ms. McBride's residence as soon as you can."

"No problem," Fred breezed. "Nice to have met you." She too, made her exit.

"Lorne?" Angel turned to the Pylean. "Can you check with your contacts and see if there's any word about what's going on?"

"Good as done, Angelcakes," Lorne replied, and hit the door without making a farewell to the client.

Before Angel could go on, Gunn stepped in. "Can't see that you have any need for a lawyer," he said. "At least, not yet. So I must be here to draw up a service contract."

Angel nodded, and Gunn went about his occasions. That left Spike.

"So, what's left for me?" Spike asked.

"Heading up an ops team," Angel said. "I want Ms. McBride guarded twenty-four seven until we can get rid of the demon." He exchanged a glance with his fellow vampire. "You'll be in charge of the night shift, of course."

"Of course." Spike looked out the fancy magic windows, and saw that the sun was already setting. "Since my shift's just coming on, then maybe I ought to escort the lady home."

"It's a place to start," Angel agreed. Spike was getting awfully cocky, time to take him down a peg. "Do you want me to let Rose know where you've gone?"

"Oh bugger," Spike muttered. Consternation registered on his features. "Yeah," he finally agreed, a little shamefacedly. "Let her know. And can she stop along with you till I'm done with this gig? I don't want her to be alone."

Angel raised an eyebrow at that. Rose didn't really need protecting any more, and Spike knew it. "If she wants to," he replied. "Are you sure you want to do this, Spike? I mean, it's not like Rose needs..,"

"I'm sure," Spike interrupted, before Angel could blurt out his sweetie's particulars in front of the client. "Just tell her I asked her to, okay?" It wasn't, he reflected, that he was leaving Rose in the lurch. They could still have some time together when he was off his shift. But he didn't like leaving her alone. He offered Daria McBride his arm and escorted her out.

Just as Angel was wondering how he was going to get in touch with Rose without sitting and waiting for the specter to appear, she did. "Consider the message delivered," she said, then vanished again.

&&&&&&&

Rose followed the car along until it pulled up in front of an imposing residence in an equally imposing part of town. Now she knew where Spike was, and that was all that mattered. She went back to Wolfram and Hart.

&&&&&&

"Hello, Angel, I'm sorry I left so abruptly," Rose apologized, reappearing in Angel's office.

"Damn." Angel had been signing some papers, and the sudden advent of Rose had startled him into marring his signature. "What was all that about?"

Rose looked perplexed. "What was all what about?" she asked.

"You leaving like that," he explained. "It's not like you to just pop in and out like that. Where did you go?"

"I just wanted to see where Spike was going to be," she answered, suddenly looking a little shy. "I mean, just in case..,"

"How much did you hear?" Angel inquired. "And, by the way, I'm sorry I didn't think to include you in the conference."

"I was here for the whole thing," she admitted. "Before you can ask, Liam, I have no intention of inflicting myself on you. I'll be fine, and I really don't need a place to stay."

"It isn't an imposition," Angel insisted. "You're more than welcome to hang around my place, Rose, you know that."

"I know." She gave him a warm smile. "And if I wasn't the current spook, I might even take you up on the offer." A puzzled look crossed her face. "I wonder why Spike thought it was necessary?"

"Maybe he just wants to know that you'll be with someone who cares about you," he suggested. "Well, either way, it's up to you. But if you decide not to stay with me, will you please do the explaining to Spike?"

Rose's face fell. "Explain? To Spike?" She hadn't considered that part of the situation. "Maybe I will stay with you after all," she remarked. "That might be easiest."

Angel laughed softly. He thought she might change her mind. "Until then, maybe you could give Wes a hand with the research?" he suggested.

&&&&&&

"Nice digs," Spike observed, trying to keep the awe out of his voice. Having spent the last few months in the posh offices of Wolfram and Hart helped. He'd stuck close to the client, while the rest of the team automatically took up positions around the grounds. Silly that, he thought. Demons didn't generally come up the drive and through the door. They just appeared. And if the demon was pestering the McBride dame, she was where any action would be. He followed her from one plush room to another until they wound up in a very cozy living area.

"Well, Mr…," she let it hang, prompting him.

"Spike," he answered. "Just Spike. Not Mister anything."

"Spike then," she rejoined, giving him a coy smile. "Would you like a brandy?" She went over to a discreetly sumptuous little bar and poured herself one, then waited, looking at him expectantly.

Spike hesitated. He wouldn't mind a brandy, that was certain. But there was a little matter of drinking on duty, or some such. If he screwed up, he doubted very much that the ponce would give him a second chance. On the other hand, it wouldn't do to offend a client, who was most certainly paying them substantial amounts of money. "Thank you," he said politely. "I think I will have a brandy."

It struck him as slightly incongruous that Ms. Moneybags was doing the grunt work herself. "No offense," Spike observed, "but don't you have servants?"

"Most of them have left," Daria said. "Do sit down, Spike." Spike took his drink and sat on the nearest available piece of furniture, which happened to be a love seat. She joined him, sitting even closer than the confines of the seat dictated. Spike tried to surreptitiously scoot away from her, but there wasn't anywhere to scoot to.

"So," said Daria, leaning closer, "Who is this Rose that you and Mr. Angel were talking about?"

"She's my.., girlfriend," Spike replied. God, that sounded lame. But he couldn't think of a word to describe the very center of his existence. To cover his confusion, he took a sip of the brandy. Good stuff it was too. Obviously the lady didn't believe in sparing expenses. But he did wish she wouldn't act like she was coming on to him, discounting the fact that some of the looks he had given her had invited such behavior.

"And you want your.., girlfriend to stay with another man?" she pressed on.

Spike was trying to think of a diplomatic way to tell her to mind her own business. He downed the rest of his drink. In a rather abstract way, he noticed that she hadn't as yet touched hers. That and the fact that she was getting awfully fuzzy.

&&&&&&&

Wesley tried unsuccessfully to hide a yawn.

Rose looked at him sympathetically. "Why don't you call it a night, Wesley," she suggested. "You're half asleep as it is."

"I'm fine," he lied. "I've pulled many an all-nighter in my time, miss." Another yawn nearly snapped his jaw. "I think I could definitely do with some coffee, however," he remarked.

"While you're getting that, maybe I'll just pop in and check on Spike," Rose said, a little too casually. When Wes gave her a look, she lowered her eyes. "I'm not going visual, or anything," she muttered. "And it's not that I don't trust Spike. I just want to see..," her voice softened and trailed off.

Wesley gave her an indulgent smile. "Going into withdrawal?" he suggested.

"Something like that," she admitted. "I won't be long, I promise. I should be back before you've gotten your coffee."

"Run along," he answered. "I guess the research can wait a few minutes."

&&&&&&&&

Rose popped into the house she'd seen Spike and Daria McBride enter. She tried to reason out where in the house Spike might be. Her estimation of the time she would be gone might have been a bit optimistic. She wandered from room to room, and not only was not finding Spike, but to her growing alarm, she didn't see anyone at all. When she'd finally gone through every room in the upper floors, a task expedited by the fact that she didn't have to rely on doors for ingress and egress, she at last went to the basement. Though what they could be doing there, she couldn't even begin to guess.

&&&&&&&

Spike woke up chained to a wall. Oh bloody hell, he thought. Why was it that someone or something was always so keen to chain him up? He gave the chains an experimental tug, but not only were they solidly fixed in place, but they also gave him a little tingle that suggested that there might be some kind of spell on them as well. "Piss," he muttered in disgust.

"I see you're awake," Daria remarked calmly. "I was told that as a vampire you'd metabolize the sedative fairly quickly."

"So, what's the deal?" Spike asked. "You doing some kind of spell that needs a vampire sacrifice?"

She turned up her nose. "You are terribly self-centered, aren't you?" she observed. "It isn't about you at all, Spike. I require something vastly different. You're just the bait."

"Bait?" he said weakly. He had a sudden, nasty churning sensation in his gut. Admittedly, Angel and the others might go to some lengths to rescue him, but there was only one person he knew of who would do anything to save him. How this bint knew anything about Rose was beyond him, but it must be Rose that she was after.

"Bait," she repeated. "I don't know how long it will take for you to be missed, but I'm guessing that your Rose will be the first to miss you." She gave him a blood-chilling smile. "But since I don't like letting things wait until the last minute, time is something we have plenty of. Make yourself comfortable, if you can." And she left him hanging there, her mocking laughter filling the air.

As soon as Daria left, Rose appeared. Spike was horrified. "Rose, luv, you've got to get out of here," he said urgently. "Didn't you hear what was going on? She set a trap for you, and I can't imagine that she wants you for any good reason."

Rose was staring at him equally horrified. It was one thing to see the man that she loved chained up like an animal, but to know that it was because of her, it was almost too much to bear. The only reason she could bear it was because there was no other option Besides, Spike needed her. Flying in the face of sense, she laid her hands on the chains in a futile attempt to free him. The air around them was suddenly almost buzzing with the feel of a spell released.

"Hell and damnation," Spike muttered. "It must be some kind of alarm. Please, pet get the hell away from here."

"I'll go get help," Rose promised. She faded from view. After a couple of minutes, she was back.

"What happened?" Spike demanded. Even if she had just talked to one of the men on the ops team, she hadn't had time to explain anything.

"I can't get out of the house," she replied. She was starting to sound really frightened. "I tried, Spike, I really did. But I can't get out." A creak of hinges announced that someone was coming.

"Sodding hell." Spike looked at his lady helplessly. Once again she needed rescuing, and he was unable to supply it. "Well if you can't get away, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'd suggest hiding."

"Oh, I guess that's a good idea," she conceded. "But I'm going to stay near by you, love." She faded.

&&&&&&&&&

Wesley barged into Angel's office without knocking. "Angel, I think we have a problem," he announced. "The demon you gave me a description of is so utterly feeble, not to mention not even found in this dimension, that there is no way that it could be troubling Ms. McBride."

Angel looked puzzled. "Why would she lie about it?" he asked rhetorically. "What does Wolfram and Hart have that she could want?"

"I haven't a clue," the researcher admitted. "But I'm afraid I do have a slightly more pressing worry. Rose is gone."

"What?" Wes definitely had Angel's full attention now. "Start talking."

"I went to get some coffee, and Rose said that she was going to look in on Spike," he began the tale. "She wasn't even going to show herself, I think she just wanted to see that he was all right. She promised that she'd be right back. Even if you take into consideration that it might have taken her some time to find him, well, it's been over an hour since she left. And I can't imagine Rose being so deliberately inconsiderate."

Angel fought back a wave of panic. "Get the others up here now," he ordered. "I'm not sure just what this McBride woman is up to, but all of a sudden, I'm really sure that I don't like it."


	4. All the Devils are Here

"Well, well, well," said Daria. "That was a great deal quicker than I thought it would be. Where is she, Spike?" She gently drew crimson tinted fingernails down his cheek.

"Haven't got a bleeding clue," Spike lied, looking her in the eye. Obviously the bitch didn't know who she was dealing with, if she thought she could scare him into spilling anything.

"Now that I know she's here somewhere," Daria went on, ignoring Spike's prevarication. "All I really have to do is wait. I know she can't get out, I set up some very serious one-way wards." She gave a nasty little laugh. "Spooks get in, but they don't get out." She sighed. "I never was particularly patient, though. Not when I knew that what I wanted was within my grasp." She eyed the vampire speculatively. "I bet I could make her come out."

"No you can't," Spike replied, more for Rose's benefit than Daria's. Please, he prayed silently, and even noted the incongruity of a vampire praying, please let her take the hint. Let her stay out of sight and safe.

"You know what I like almost as much as getting exactly what I want?" Daria purred. She grabbed Spike's shirt and yanked it open, sending buttons flying. "I like hurting things." She gave him a sweetly evil smile. "And vampires can take ever so much damage."

Spike gave her a contemptuous look. He'd been tortured by a god before. Okay, so it was no walk in the park, but he'd survived. And he seriously doubted that Daria was anything better than a second-rater. He resigned himself to being hurt. A lot. But he'd be buggered before she got jack shit out of him.

"I kind of like the cocky ones," Daria remarked, running her hands over his bare chest. "Because they're so much more fun when they finally do break. What do you think of this, vampire?" She dragged her nails down his chest, leaving bleeding furrows in their wake.

Spike just managed not to wince. "Sorry, ducky, I'm not in the mood," he said.

She looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "That wasn't foreplay?" he asked innocently.

&&&&&&&

Rose watched in an absolute agony. For the first time, she completely understood how Spike had felt when he was unable to come to her aid. And this was worse than what Spike had gone through, because she couldn't even go for help. And Spike had never had to watch her be hurt. Admittedly, she didn't have to watch, she had the run of the entire house. But how could she not be near him? She'd have manifested herself as soon as Daria had mentioned torturing him if Spike hadn't warned her. She didn't want to disappoint him, but how could she stand watching this evil woman do terrible things to him?

&&&&&&

"Bad news, big fella," Lorne said, striding into Angel's office. "I got a line on Daria McBride, and it's not pretty."

"I didn't expect that it would be at this point," Angel remarked. "What did you find out?"

"She's a bounty hunter," Lorne replied.

"A bounty hunter?" Angel echoed. "What would a bounty hunter be wanting with Rose and Spike?"

"Not your run of the mill bounty hunter," the demon elaborated. "She does some very specialized hunting, and not necessarily for bad guys. More like anything the client wants, if the price is right. And her prices start somewhere around a million bucks and go up from there."

Angel sighed. For every answer, there always seemed to be half a dozen more questions. "Okay, so we know what Daria McBride wants. Now we have to find out who she's working for, and why her client would want our prodigals."

"Angel, babe, I hate to burst your bubble," Lorne remarked. "But I had to call in about every favor everybody I know owes me and run up a few debts besides just to get what I already have. I simply do not have to pull to find out who's hiring our bounty hunter."

"It's a start," Angel observed. "Now at least, we have a jumping off place. And even if you don't have the pull, Wolfram and Hart probably does." He picked up his phone, belatedly remembering something. "Harmony? Can you get me a connection to the ops team we sent to Daria McBride's house?" He tapped his foot, waiting impatiently. "Hello. And you are? Okay, Hayden, the situation has changed. Daria McBride is no longer the client, she's a hostile, and she's probably holding two of our people hostage. Spike and Rose. If Rose can't get out on her own, you probably won't be able to get her out. But Spike is another story. Get him out if you can, but be careful. Yeah, do you need extra men? Keep in touch and let me know if you need anything." He hung up. "Nobody's been in or out of that house since Daria and Spike arrived with the ops team," he told Lorne. "Rose wouldn't have had to use the front door, but hopefully whoever is paying Daria will."

Gunn arrived at a run with Fred and Wesley close at his heels. "What's going down?" he asked.

"Daria McBride is a bounty hunter," Angel explained quickly. "And she's got Spike and Rose."

&&&&&&&&&

Spike hung limply from his chains. The electric cattle prod that Daria had been using on him had thoroughly jangled every nerve ending in his body. And right now, he could feel every last one of them.

"Still not talking, are we?" she inquired, far too cheerfully. "Well, that was more or less a warm-up anyway." She held up a very sharp-looking knife. "I could just start cutting things off," she mused. "But that does get so messy. And I may yet have uses for you that require you to be more or less in one piece." She considered. "There are other things that might just work if your sweetheart is as devoted to you as I think." She cut the rest of his shirt away. "You might even enjoy it," she told him. "I think you mentioned something about foreplay?" She tossed the knife away and ran her hands over his chest.

Spike closed his eyes. He'd almost find it preferable for her to start using that knife. He hoped Rose had gone elsewhere, but he doubted it. He had an idea. It wasn't much of an idea, but at the moment, his options were limited. "I'm still not talking," he said, mostly to get her attention. "But don't let that stop you." He put on his game face.

Daria laughed. "If you're trying to put me off, you're going about it the wrong way," she informed him. "You won't be the first vampire I've had," she whispered against his lips. She jerked her head back just as he tried to bite her. "Naughty, Spike," she scolded. "I can be naughty too." Her hands traveled lower. "Maybe I should cut off your pants as well."

"I just bought these," Spike complained, letting his features slip back to normal, since that didn't seem to be helping. He saw Rose appear, right behind Daria, her face a study in indignation. "No!" he shouted, not caring if Daria thought it was meant for her or not. His first concern was getting Rose back under cover. With an agonized expression on her face, Rose did as she was told, and disappeared again.

"Such vehemence," Daria remarked in mocking tones. "And I wonder, can it have been meant for me? Or could it be that you were warning your spectral lover away?" She kissed his neck, then nipped at the flesh with her teeth, just hard enough to be painful, but not hard enough to break the skin. Spike gritted his teeth and bit back a groan.

&&&&&&&

"Still no luck," Gunn said, fingers tapping away at a computer keyboard. "Whatever else you can say about the lady, she knows how to cover her tracks."

"Wes," Angel turned to the researcher. "Do you think there's any way you can undo those wards?"

"I'm looking into it," Wesley replied, flipping through one of his magic books. "But even if there is a way, and I haven't found one yet, it won't be easy. To the best of my knowledge, the only person who can undo wards is the person who put them in place. And I very much doubt that you'd be able to talk Daria McBride into taking down her wards. Not after she went to all that trouble to get hold of Rose."

"Rose?" Angel looked perplexed. "But she has Spike too. What about him?"

"Unless I miss my guess," Wes said, "Spike was just bait in her trap. I'm betting that Rose was her target. And if she wants a way to insure Rose's cooperation, then who better for her to hold than Spike?"

"Damn, it does make sense," Angel muttered. "But who outside of us, knows who or what Rose really is?"

"Maybe whoever it is doesn't know that Rose is one of The Powers That Be," Fred suggested. "Maybe her value is as a spectral entity. And that isn't exactly a secret around here." All eyes turned to Fred. "I mean, probably everyone at one time or another has seen Rose go through walls and stuff. One of our own employees could have just said the wrong thing in front of the wrong person."

Lorne tucked his cell phone back in his jacket pocket. "Sorry guys, but I've got diddly squat. And I pulled every string until it broke." He started pacing. "Why would anyone want a disembodied spirit?" he mused aloud. "I mean, what could you possibly do with one?"

"If we can figure that out, we'll probably be on the trail of whoever is paying Daria McBride," Wesley observed. "So far, the only lead we have is that her employer is extremely wealthy. That narrows down the field a bit, but not nearly enough."

Angel's cell phone rang. "Yes? Hayden? You have enough men and equipment? Then go for it." He turned to the others. "The ops team are about to go in and try to get Spike out. If Wes is right about why she put the snatch on him, then not having him there may weaken her position, buy us some time." He grabbed a jacket and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute," Gunn protested. "Where are you going?"

"Daria McBride's," Angel answered. "I don't think she's going to invite me in, but heaven help her if she sets foot out of that house." His eyes glowed yellow for a minute, then faded back to normal. "I really don't like people threatening my friends."

&&&&&&&

Rose paced the basement room, unseen, in an agony of indecision. If it had been up to her, she would have given herself up at the very start. Anything to keep that awful woman away from Spike. She had almost screamed in sympathy when Daria had been torturing Spike. But now, now, she really just wanted to slap her face. Anything to keep those dainty crimson- taloned hands off of her Spike.

Spike was thinking about the dreary research he did for Percy. About arguments with Angel. Cricket matches. But it was getting more and more difficult to ignore the sensations that Daria was creating. Suddenly, to his temporary relief, Daria stopped.

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" she asked conversationally. "Either that, or not much of a man." She paused, waiting to see if his pride would betray him. When Spike remained mute, she went on. "Well, either she doesn't care all that much for you, or she's so crazy about you that she'll do whatever you say." She studied Spike carefully for a moment. "I think I'm going to have to come up with another plan of action," she admitted. "See you later, vampire." She disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as the door shut behind Daria, Rose appeared. "Spike, I can't stand any more of this," she said, looking into his eyes. "Let me give myself up. Maybe once she has me, she'll let you go."

"Nothing doing, babe," Spike said with finality. "You are going to stay well out of the McBride woman's sight. Besides, I'm sure the cavalry will be coming over the hill shortly." Seeing Rose's puzzled expression, once again, he patiently explained. "Help will be on the way, luv. Did anyone know you were coming here?"

"Wesley did," Rose replied. "I was helping him do research on the demon that was supposed to be after.., her." The last word was full of venom. "I also told him that I wouldn't be long, and that was hours and hours ago."

"Then they already know that something is wrong," Spike remarked. "So you just sit tight, sweetheart. And don't worry about me, I've taken worse damage than this."

"But I don't like seeing you hurt, love," she said softly. A thought occurred. "Maybe a vengeance demon..," she began.

"How about no?" Spike suggested with feeling. "Precious, I love you more than life itself, so I can appreciate how you're feeling. But no vengeance demons, okay? I've found that things tend to go very wrong when you call up one of them."

"No vengeance demons," she agreed sadly. Before she could say anything else, there was a loud crash from the upper levels.

"It sounds like help has arrived," Spike remarked calmly. "Why don't you pop up and have a look round, pet?"

&&&&&&&&

Rose emerged on the first floor to see one of the ops men prowling around. She appeared fully. "Come on," she urged the black clad figure. "I can show you where she's holding Spike."

The figure straightened and muttered something in Latin. This was sufficiently out of character that Rose tried to disappear. And found that she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't even move.

"Got you," said Daria, removing the mask.

&&&&&&&

The basement door crashed open, and the real ops team burst in. Moving with a precision that only comes of much practice, they soon had Spike freed. And then, found themselves with an argument on their hands.

"I'm not bloody going without Rose," he said stubbornly. The men looked from one to the other dubiously. None of them much cared for the idea of going one on one, or even five on one, with a pissed off vampire. Finally, their leader had an idea. He whipped out a cell phone.

&&&&&

"You've got him?" Angel asked. "He what? Put him on. Spike? I know she can't get out of there. But you're not doing her any good staying there. It just gives Daria McBride a way to make her cooperate." He paused for a moment, holding the phone away from his ear. When Spike wound down on his tirade, Angel tried again. "Spike? You need to let the ops team get you out of there . You can do more good for her out here than where you are. I had gotten that far. And I do so care about what happens to Rose." He paused and played his final card. "If you stay there, it will just be to soothe your own conscience, and not to help Rose." He winced as Spike started cussing him out again. "We don't have time for this now, Spike. Just get your ass out of there." He hung up. He was almost there himself. If the ops team could actually get Spike out of the house, he could take it from there.

&&&&&

"I don't think Spike is going to be too cool on leaving Rose behind," Gunn remarked.

"He'll do it though," Fred said confidently. "Because that's what will be best for Rose. He loves her too much to do something that would make things more difficult for her if he can help it."

"Getting Spike out will probably be the easy part," Wesley remarked, looking up from his book. "So far I've had no luck at all finding a way to break Daria's wards. But I think I may have found out a thing or two about her employer. And it's not good."

&&&&&&

Just before leaving the basement room, Spike spied his duster, flung carelessly on the floor. He picked it up almost automatically, and shrugged it on. He followed the ops team out of the house and got into Angel's car without a word. His movements were as sinuous and graceful as ever, but he felt like his feet were made of lead. He felt like the worst kind of traitor imaginable at leaving Rose behind, even though on an intellectual level, he could see Angel's point. But there was nothing that said that he bloody well had to like it, and he didn't.

Angel let Spike sit and stew in the car while he gave orders for the house to be watched closely on a round the clock basis. Then, he got back in the car, bracing himself for what was to come.

&&&&&&&

Cerulean: "Should we intervene?"

Violet: "Rose is in no immediate danger. We have time."

Sienna: "Should we then, consider it part of the test?"

Viridian: "I don't see why not. Data is data."

Citrine: "Then let us observe carefully."


	5. The Deed Confounds Us

When he could finally get a word in edgewise, Angel filled Spike in on the little they knew about Daria McBride. It didn't take long. Once he was able to get started though, Spike listened very intently, with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," he stated in completely emotionless tones. He turned to look at Angel as if daring his grandsire to argue with him.

Considering how things were going, Angel reflected that he wasn't sure that he wanted to argue. He was ready to get a piece of Daria McBride himself. He shook his head. He knew that when push came to shove, he'd kill a human only as a last resort.

Spike watched the pouf's internal argument. His grandsire's face may not give away much to the untrained eye, but he could read him like a book. He could also tell the outcome of the debate, which was pretty much what he expected. As for himself, he didn't see a problem with offing the bint. It wasn't a matter of good and evil, but rather, right and wrong. And leaving Daria McBride alive after what she'd done just seemed terribly wrong.

&&&&&&&&

"What do you want with me?" Rose asked with a calm she didn't feel. The only light on the horizon she could see was that judging from all the ruckus she'd heard, which included a British voice swearing very creatively, was that Spike at least was safe. She clung to that like an anchor. Spike was safe.

Daria shrugged. She supposed there was no harm in giving her prisoner a little information. It wasn't like she was going to be able to use it. "You're a paycheck to me," she said. "Nothing more, nothing less. Just a nice, big, fat paycheck."

"So, you're working for someone else," Rose observed. "But what would anyone want with me?"

"I don't ask questions," Daria replied. "It's part of my exclusive and very expensive services."

Rose didn't even try to conceal the utter contempt and loathing she had for Daria. "How do you live with yourself?" she asked. "Don't other people matter at all?"

"Don't give me the sweetness and light, do unto others speech," Daria remarked. "I've heard it so often that I could recite it down to the punctuation marks. I look after me, and everyone else can do the same."

"What a narrow existence," murmured Rose a little sadly. And who, after all, should know better. "I could almost bring myself to pity you."

"Only almost, huh?" Daria eyed her speculatively. "It's because of the pretty blond vampire, isn't it? Tell me honey, just between us girls. What got to you more, seeing me hurt him, or making the moves on him?"

Rose refused to answer, but merely glared at her.

&&&&&&&

Spike snatched the large volume out from under Wesley's nose, and Angel took it out of his hands before he could throw it across the room. Again.

"Spike, how is Wes supposed to find out anything if you keep taking his book away?" he asked reasonably. "I know you want to get Rose out of there, we all do. But what you're doing isn't helping."

Spike was about to make a sarcastic reply, when his eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. Without a word, he shoved Gunn away from the computer and started tapping at the keys.

"Dammit, you're going to lose all my information," Gunn complained.

Spike ignored him, but kept at what he was doing. His fingers stopped moving, and his face became thoughtful as he read. Angel just barely moved quickly enough to keep the computer from sailing across the room. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Wards can be broken by someone other than the caster," Spike read. "When two demons who are not demons are met." He looked up again in frustration. "But that's all it says. It doesn't say how."

"What the hell?" Angel pushed Spike aside and read it for himself.

"What's all this about demons who aren't demons?" Gunn asked, mystified. Spike and Angel just looked at him until he got the point. "Oh, I see."

"Let me see that," Wesley ordered, now pushing Angel out of his way. "That's a very obscure reference," he muttered, scrolling down the screen, looking for hints of where to go next. "How did you happen to know about it, Spike?"

"You yourself gave it to me mixed with a lot of other codswallop just a couple of weeks ago," Spike replied with a little heat. "Are you trying to tell me..,"

"What I'm trying to tell you," Wesley interrupted. "Is that I don't know it all, and I certainly can't remember it all. That's why I have a whole department instead of just myself."

Wes carried on at Angel's computer with Angel leaning over his shoulder. Gunn, grumbling, left the office to find another computer to work on. Fred, seemingly totally unruffled worked on at her laptop, until she noticed Spike pacing. She got up and laid a gentle, restraining hand on his arm. "We'll get her back, Spike."

Spike was about to rudely shake her off when he realized he shouldn't be taking his frustrations out on Fred. Instead, he patted her hand and removed it carefully.

Lorne came bursting into the room, and he himself seemed to be almost bursting. "Wes, between your lead and Wolfram and Hart's resources, I think we may have a clue to what's going on," he announced. Everyone immediately gathered around him. "It seems that in some dimensions, there are collectors who would pay a very good price for our Rosebud, just because she's not an ordinary ghost. The rarer, the better, and they don't care what, or who, they're collecting. And Rose is not just rare, she's unique."

"Damn right she is," Spike agreed. "So we're looking for one of these collectors, are we?"

Lorne shook his head. "I don't think so," he replied. "From what I was able to pry out of my contacts, the person we're looking for is a go-between. Possibly some sort of auctioneer, wanting to sell Rose off the highest bidder." He looked at Spike, then to Angel with a question in his eyes. Angel shook his head. He knew what was on the Pylean's mind, but now was not the time.

&&&&&&&&

Rose was finding out the true meaning of boredom. Now, not only was she unable to do much of anything, she couldn't do anything at all. All she could do was stand there, frozen in one place. At least when she was bored, she wasn't consumed with apprehension with what was going to happen to her. She almost wished that Daria would come back just so that she would have someone to talk to. She couldn't even see a clock, to watch time ticking ever so slowly by.

Daria came in. "Well, I seem to be stuck with you for a while," she remarked. "It seems that my client didn't think I'd be able to bag you so quickly, and he needs a little more time to raise the funds."

"What a shame," Rose remarked insincerely. "What happens if he doesn't come up with the money?"

"Oh, he'll come through," Daria replied. "You see, when I started out in this business, I did get stiffed a few times. Once I'd been burned one time too many, I started making examples of the deadbeats. The client will come up with the cash if he has to start selling off all his major organs to do it."

"Charming," Rose said. "I don't suppose there's any way that you could make a deal with my friends to get me back?"

Daria shook her head. "I do have a reputation to protect. If I started reneging on bargains, then I'd have them coming after me. You may think I'm scum, sweetie, but I'm reliable when it comes to business. I have to be, or I wouldn't have any business. Or a head."

"Would it be terribly cliché if I said that you're not going to get away with this?" Rose asked. "My friends will find a way to get me back." She said it as if she meant it, but she was beginning to wonder.

"I've already gotten away with it," Daria answered. "Your friends won't dare to kill me, I'm the only one who can take down the wards that are holding you here. And if they raid the place, well, you're not going anywhere."

Something had been bothering Rose, aside from the obvious. It was something the bounty hunter had said to Spike in the basement.

"What did you mean when you said that you might have uses for Spike that would require him to be more or less in one piece?" she inquired.

Daria's eyes twinkled with avarice. "There's always a market somewhere for just about anything. Your boyfriend might have brought a good price. But the buyers usually like their toys pretty much intact." A puzzled expression crossed her face. "You two might even have brought more as a set. What can you possibly have going on when you're not even really there?"

"If you don't know," Rose replied, "then I can't even begin to explain it to you. Just take it as read that Spike and I love each other."

"How did you get to be a specter?" Daria queried.

Rose looked at her thoughtfully for a minute, then decided that maybe it would give the bounty hunter something to reflect on. "Spike was.., the way I am now," she said haltingly. "It was part of the price for bringing him back."

"Nobody, certainly no man is worth that," said Daria. But there was a hint of doubt in her eyes.

"I didn't know," Rose admitted. "But it wouldn't have made any difference if I had. I would have done it anyway. Because I still think Spike is worth it. I didn't consider the price too high."

Daria stared at her with something akin to awe for a moment. Then, she was herself again. "I need to contact my client," she muttered. "Once he hears this, he may insist on the matched set." A greedy smile lit up her face. "And my price is going to go through the roof."

&&&&&&&&

Wesley was sacked out on the couch in Angel's office. Fred was nodding over her laptop, but still pressing on gamely. Lorne had fallen asleep in the middle of a phone conversation. Angel took the cell from his hand and turned it off, and shifted the demon around so that he could sleep more comfortably. Gunn opened the door and looked around. Angel put a finger to his lips and joined him outside the office door.

"I've got a whole list of people that aren't Daria's clients," the lawyer informed him. "But I haven't tracked down the money yet." He cocked his head toward Angel's office. "Worn out from fighting the good fight, huh?"

"Something like that," Angel agreed. "Right now, I'd settle for getting Rose back and to hell with the money behind it."

"Yeah, but if we do that," Gunn pointed out, "the money's still out there, just waiting for another time." Something suddenly dawned on him. "I didn't see Spike in there. Where did he go?"

"Spike?" Angel silently cursed himself for not keeping an eye on his wayward grandchilde. "Follow me," he told Gunn, and led him to the nearest security office. He started checking one camera after another until he found one that held views of the parking garage. "I should have known," he muttered, disgusted with himself. "The Viper's gone."

"You think Blondie Bear went off to Daria McBride's again?" Gunn asked.

"Well he's not going out to get drunk," Angel replied. "Not while Rose is in danger. What is that idiot thinking of?"

"You know what he's thinking of," Gunn remarked. "He's thinking of her. Are you going to go after him?"

"I suppose I'd better," Angel replied. "Damn him, why'd he have to take my Viper?"

&&&&&&&

Spike slipped into Daria's house with no trouble at all. Even the ops team, supposedly keeping the place under surveillance hadn't seen him. He'd have to talk to Angel about that. He didn't know what he expected to accomplish, he just had to see Rose, see that she was all right. He moved silently from room to room, hoping that Rose would show up somewhere along the way. He was afraid to say anything though, just in case the bitch was listening and had a few more tricks up her sleeve.

He made his way to the living area where Daria had drugged him, and there she was. Rose stood in one place, not moving, glowing softly from the spell that held her prisoner. Spike thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen.

"Rose?" he whispered when he was a few feet away. He found it odd that she didn't turn to face him.

"Spike?" She sounded terrified, poor pet. "What are you doing here, love?"

"I had to see you," he replied, coming around in front of her. It was then the other shoe dropped, and he realized why Rose hadn't turned round to greet him. "She caught you, didn't she, babe?"

"Almost as soon as I left you," Rose confessed. "All I saw was someone dressed in black, with a black mask, just like the ops men, and I let her see me and she cast a spell on me. I've been here since right about the time they rescued you."

"Did you hear the spell at all?" Spike asked. "If we knew that, we might be able to find a way to undo it."

Rose tried to shake her head, forgetting that that much range of movement wasn't allowed her. "I just heard enough to know that it was Latin," she answered. "But her voice was so low that I couldn't make more than enough to figure that out." A thought occurred to her. "Spike," she said urgently. "You've got to get out of here. You may have just been the bait before, but now she wants you, too."

"Me?" Spike was genuinely surprised. "What would she want with me?"

"She asked how I got to be this way and I told her," Rose admitted. "I didn't think that it would do any harm, and maybe it would, I don't know, touch some little bit of humanity left in her. The only thing it did was to make her call her client to see if she could raise the price to get both of us as a matched set."

"I really hate that bitch," Spike said with feeling. He looked at his lady love, standing there helpless, and his features softened, going from hate to love in the space of a heartbeat. "I don't want to leave you here like this, sweetheart," he whispered, feeling like someone was jabbing a stake into his heart.

"You have to go," Rose urged. She gave him a loving smile. "How can you rescue me if she catches you too?"

"I love you." He couldn't go before he'd told her that.

"I love you, too," she replied. "Now get out of here before Daria finds you."

There was a sound of approaching footsteps outside the door, and rather than take a chance that she might have a spell on her that would work on a vampire, Spike dove headfirst out the nearest window without bothering to open it first.

&&&&&&

Angel had found where Spike had parked the Viper just as his grandchilde was returning.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" they said in perfect unison.

"What am I doing here?" Angel snarled. "What are you doing here? Or are you really anxious to be a prisoner again?"

"How'd you know that?" Spike asked curiously. "I just found out myself."

"Found out what?" Angel demanded.

"That our friendly neighborhood bounty hunter just added me to the list," Spike explained. "She's got Rose, Angel. I mean, she's really got her. Some sort of spell's got her bound to one spot. She got Rose to talking and found out how she became a phantom, and now she's thinking of raffling the two of us off as a set."

"This just gets better and better," Angel groused. He looked at Spike. "You. Get your scrawny ass back to Wolfram and Hart and keep it there. Daria's change in plans may have bought us a little more time, but it won't do us any good if she catches you again."

Spike saw the wisdom in the words, even though he didn't much like taking orders. He opened the door to the Viper, then stopped. "Scrawny?"

&&&&&&&&

Daria had entered the room just in time to catch a glimpse of a blond-headed figure racing away from the house. "So the vampire came back to see you, did he?" she observed. "I won't even try to pretend that I understand what there is between the two of you. I don't really want to know. But I think I can use it to my advantage."

"If you're thinking of setting a trap for Spike," Rose said defiantly. "Don't waste your time. He knows you're after him now. He won't be back until he can get me out of here."

"He's not getting you out of here," Daria said with asperity. "In case you haven't figured it out, and obviously you haven't, you're not going anywhere."

Privately, Rose thought Daria was right. She probably wasn't going to get out. And maybe it would all work out for the best, at least for Spike. And that was what mattered. Right now, that was all that mattered to her in the world.


	6. A Little Night Music

Rose watched as Daria set wards and laid traps. At least, she did when Daria was in her extremely limited field of vision. When she wasn't, it tended to make the hairs on the back of Rose's neck stand on end, metaphorically speaking, of course.

Rose had pretty much resigned herself to not being rescued, and she had even gotten to the point where she was more or less okay with it. Given that, it narrowed her field of worries down to the possibility of Spike letting his feelings override his good sense and come back. That was plenty enough to worry about.

&&&&&

Not strangely, Angel had had the same thought in regards to Spike, and was going to great lengths to watch him without actually seeming like he was watching him. He should have known it wouldn't fool the cocky Brit vampire.

Spike barged into Angel's office without knocking, and with a protesting Harmony in tow. Angel gave Harm a nod, and she gratefully removed herself.

"You know," Spike opened conversationally, sitting on Angel's desk. "Weeks on end I sit in that cramped little office seein' no one but the Watcher. And now, all of a sudden like, I am never alone for more than thirty seconds. I'm glad vampires don't have to use the loo. That could get a little awkward." Having said his piece, he sat there and stared at his grandsire pointedly.

Angel sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you, Spike..," he began.

"But you don't," Spike interrupted. "You don't think I don't know it was a damn fool thing to do? I could have cocked the whole thing up good and proper."

"Yes, you could have," Angel agreed. "But we got lucky and it didn't happen. I'm, just a little concerned that you might try pushing your luck."

Spike shook his head. "By now the bounty hunter's probably got that house wired like a bloomin' Christmas tree. So I'm not going." He hung his head and muttered something under his breath. It sounded to Angel like he said, "The bloody flames didn't hurt this bad." Then he gave himself a shake. "Angel, mate, you want to be having a talk with your boys in black. Not one of them tried to stop me. I don't think they even saw me. Sloppy work, and I don't think we can afford it if we're going to have a chance of getting Rose back."

"I'll do that," Angel replied. There had been something nagging at the back of his mind about the whole affair, and once Spike had made the comment, it had clicked. Granted that a vampire could be extremely stealthy, but those men worked for Wolfram and Hart, and should have been prepared for anything, human, demon, vampire, or whatever. "Do you want to be in charge of the surveillance?"

Spike looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "First you supervise me like a two-year-old, then you offer to let me run the show?" he said incredulously. "What gives?"

"You've convinced me that you have Rose's best interests enough at heart that you won't do anything stupid," Angel replied. "And given that you have a personal interest in the operation, I'm betting that those guys won't dare to slack off."

"Too bloody right they won't," Spike stated. "Does bein' in charge give me the authority to kick their sorry asses around if I catch 'em sleeping at the wheel?"

"As long as you leave them pretty much functional," Angel conceded. "I don't have an unlimited number of them, and training them takes a while."

"I'll try not to break anything," Spike promised. He started heading for the door, then halted. He turned back to Angel with a serious look on his face. "We're going to get her back, aren't we?"

Angel felt a pang of sympathy at the raw pain he heard in Spike's voice. Even though given what little they had managed to do, he was far from sure of the outcome himself, he couldn't deny Spike what little comfort he could give. "Of course we're going to get her back," he said firmly. "I almost wish..," he started, then cut himself off.

"What?" Spike asked, re-tracing his steps. When Angel didn't answer immediately, he planted himself in front of the desk, hands on either side, staring hard into the ponce's eyes.

Angel felt backed into a corner. He didn't want to tell Spike what he had been thinking about, but if he didn't, he knew that Spike would torment him unmercifully until he did. Might as well get it over with.

"When Rose was trying to find a way to bring you back," he said slowly. "I thought that I wished I could have a word with the rest of The Powers. That night, while I was sleeping, I got what I wished for."

Spike's face was a picture of shock. "You talked to the bleedin' Powers?" he asked incredulously. His eyes narrowed. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that the two of you loved each other so much that it would be cruel to separate you," Angel confessed. "I was just kind of thinking that maybe if I could talk to them again, they might help us get Rose away from Daria."

"If anyone's talking to the high and mighty sodding Powers," Spike snarled. "It had better be me. As you pointed out, I do have a personal interest."

"I don't think it's up to us," Angel remarked. "But for what it's worth, I'd be more than happy to let you do the talking." He glanced at the window. "It's getting dark. Are you going to go and start whipping the ops team into shape?"

Spike got an evil grin on his face. "With the greatest of pleasure," he replied. He was halfway to the door again, when, he stopped again. "Uh, Angel?" He gave his grandsire a look.

Angel shook his head and tossed Spike the keys to the Viper.

&&&&&&&

Wesley popped into Spike's office. He saw the vampire grab his coat and start back to the door. "Where are you going, Spike?" he asked.

"Going to make those sodding useless ops poufs toe the line," Spike informed him. "So, I'm afraid that I won't have time to sneeze my way through your dusty old research."

"Does Angel know about this?" Wes asked suspiciously.

"His idea," Spike answered. He stopped. "Call him and ask him if you don't believe me." He leaned against the door and folded his arms across his chest.

Instead of picking up the phone, Wesley went over to Spike and looked at him for a moment. He seemed to find the answers to his questions in Spike's expression. "Go on," he said quietly. There was a small, quiet, male-bonding moment. "Spike?" he added. "If you get a chance at Daria McBride, could you add a few.., comments, for me?" He quirked an eyebrow at Spike.

"Doubt if I'll leave much of anything to comment on, Watcher," Spike replied. "But if I run out of reasons to give her hell, I'll keep you in mind."

"Fair enough," Wes agreed.

&&&&&&&

Rose watched the sun set with mixed emotions. It wasn't so much the coming of the night, she thought, as the thought of what, or who might be coming. She wanted to see Spike, oh so very much, and hear the sound of his voice. But she knew that if she got what she wanted, then her love would be as trapped as she was. So with great determination, she pushed her wants aside, and hoped that he had sense enough to stay away.

She spent a lot of time looking out that window. There wasn't a lot she could see, being unable to leave the room, or even turn her head, but it was a nice view. She saw a light colored something duck quickly from one bush to another. What on earth, she thought. Then, the figure passed by again, a little closer to the house. Oh no. She bit back a groan. Spike. Surely he wasn't going to be so foolish. Then, for one brief moment, he stopped in full view of the now repaired window. He gave her a thumbs up, blew her a kiss and disappeared again. Rose felt a wave of relief wash over her. True, she hadn't been able to hear him speak, but for the most part, she had gotten everything she had dared to wish for.

And, as much as she could be in her present circumstances, Rose was content.

&&&&&&&&

Spike was both cheered and pissed. Cheered at the sight of his beloved, and pissed beyond reasoning that not one of the ops men had caught him or questioned his presence. He went hunting, intending to rip the team some new ones. But even his sharp, vampire eyes couldn't pick out any of the black clad men. He sniffed the air, hunting by smell. Now, there was an odd thing. Not one scent of a human at all. At the distance he was from the house, and considering how he had seen the men begin to deploy when he'd first accompanied the McBride bitch here, he should be able to track them by scent by now. Then he realized that he was on the wrong scent. Given that, he started following a different aroma altogether. A smell any vampire would recognize. He started beating the bushes in dead earnest. And, unfortunately, dead was an appropriate term. But how had she done it? For there was no doubt in his mind that Daria was behind it. But the men lay there as peacefully as if they were sleeping, not a mark on any of them. And what was going on at Wolfram and Hart? This lot was the same ones that had come along with him last night. Where were their daytime replacements? And why hadn't anyone back at the firm noticed that they hadn't reported back in? He headed back to the Viper at a dead run.

&&&&&&&

Angel was just about to leave his office when his phone rang. With a long-suffering sigh, he trudged back to his desk and picked it up. "Hello? Spike? What? All of them? How long? Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Can you hold down the fort while I get things sorted out at this end? Stay the hell away from the house and watch your back. Yeah, same to you."

With a look of consternation on his face, he dialed the extension for ops, wondering, as Spike had, what was going on in that department.

&&&&&&&

"Had an eventful day?" Daria asked, strolling over to where Rose stood, immobile. "Any sign of your sweetie, yet?"

"If I had seen him I wouldn't tell you," Rose sniffed. "In case you hadn't noticed, we don't seem to be on the same side."

"I almost wish that I still had him instead of you," Daria remarked. "At least with him, I could exert a little leverage over you. And don't tell me you weren't frothing at the mouth to put in an appearance to save him."

"I won't tell you anything," Rose said primly. "Draw your own conclusions. I've no doubt that you will anyway."

"But how do you hurt a disembodied spirit?" Daria mused, ignoring Rose's remarks. "The only way I've seen is the one I can no longer employ. At least, not until I can lay hands on that vampire again." She saw Rose's face grow hard and grim at that observation. "Struck a nerve, have I?" she asked with a grin. "Shall I tell you how it felt, touching him? Feeling his bare flesh under my hands?" As Rose's face began to resemble a thundercloud, Daria laughed and left off taunting her. Then, she left the room.

&&&&&&

Spike glided from one piece of cover to another, trying as best he could to keep the entire, very extensive grounds under surveillance. And to give him credit, he wasn't doing a bad job. But it was just too much of a job for one person to handle properly. He hoped that the pouf got some more troops out here soon. The bounty hunter's client could have come and left a dozen or so times without being detected. Then, he had a thought, and he was willing to bet it was something that Angel hadn't thought of. He snuck back to the car.

&&&&&&&&

"Hello?" Wesley answered his phone. "What? You don't say. Yes, I suppose it's possible, but I'll have to run it by Angel first." He started to grin. "Actually, it's a very good idea, Spike. Carry on as best you can for now. Will you be near a phone? Oh. Yes, probably not the best idea. And you'll be too busy, of course to stay near the car. Well, I guess that you'll just have to wait and keep your fingers crossed."

As soon as he finished his conversation with Spike, the researcher hung up, then picked up the phone again and called the head vampire. "Angel? I assume you know what's going on at Daria McBride's? Yes. Well, I just got a call from Spike, and he had an idea that might be better than what we were doing. It would certainly save us losing more men. All I have to do is get out there and set up some wards of our own. They don't actually have to keep anything out. They can be used simply as an alarm system. That's right. With the proper wards at oh, say fifty yards from the house, no one or no thing will be able to approach the place without us knowing. Then Spike wouldn't need an entire team. Oh, absolutely, I'll get right on it."

Wesley hung up again, and, humming under his breath, started looking up the spells he'd need and figuring out the material items he'd need for them.

&&&&&&

Spike dragged back to his apartment fagged out. He wouldn't have left for anything, except the coming of dawn. He couldn't do anything for his Rose if he was a pile of dust. He glanced around. It wasn't quite as crummy as Rose's place had been, but he hadn't gotten around to fixing it up like his crypt had been. Mostly, it was just a place to sleep. And spend time talking to Rose. More than anything, he missed their pre-bedtime talks. Cuddled up together on the bed, nearly nose to nose, talking about whatever came into their heads. He got some of the red stuff out of the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave. Downed it almost automatically. He strolled into the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went. Then, with a sad smile, he went back and picked it all up, remembering Rose's gentle nagging on the subject. He crawled into bed and pulled a pillow into his arms, wrapped himself around it like he'd like to wrap himself around her. Cuddling the pillow to himself, he fell asleep, with one, lone tear trickling down his cheek.

&&&&&&&&

"William." Who the hell was calling him that? Spike burrowed his head farther into the pillows.

"William." Couldn't whoever it was let a bloke get some sleep?

"William."

Spike: "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" His mind's eye opened fully, and he saw all the pretty colors.

Cerulean: "It was you who expressed a desire to speak with us, William."

Spike: "Since I haven't got a bleeding clue who you are, why would I want to talk to you? And call me Spike."

Violet: "Spike, then. Surely by now you have some clue as to who we are. Although, admittedly we are missing one of our number."

Spike: "Rose. You're The Powers That Be, aren't you? Listen, Rose is one of you lot, or she was. Why won't you help her?"

Sienna: "We deem it unnecessary. You have what you require to free her."

Spike: "Are you talking about that effin' reference to the two demons who are not demons?"

Viridian: "Maybe. But we are not met to give you your answers, vampire. We would rather ask the questions."

Spike: "And supposing I refuse to answer?"

Citrine: "Perhaps, then, we will recall Rose. It is possible that she has overstayed her time in your world."

Spike: "Like hell she has. Ask your bloody questions. In case it has escaped your notice, which wouldn't surprise me, I happen to be in love with the lady."

Violet: "And what would you have us do about our other part? We should have brought her back long since, but we allowed her to stay on."

Spike: "I want to be with her. Okay, so I'd prefer it if she had her body back. It would be nice to be able to hold her again. But if the way she is now is the only way I can have her, then I'll settle for that. I just want her with me. Always."

Viridian: "Suppose we did allow it? How would you have her be.., Spike? As a human, she would age and die before you had time to turn around. As a vampire, she would be evil."

Cerulean: "Having two vampires with souls has caused enough difficulties. Three would be unconscionable."

Citrine: "So choose then, vampire, how would you have Rose?"

Spike: "That's a pretty narrow choice, isn't it? And to tell the truth, I don't much care. Whether I have ten years, or a hundred or a thousand, I want to spend it with Rose."

Sienna: "You have given us much to think about, Spike. Sleep now, and we will consider your words."

Spike: "Hey, hang about." He sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake. "Oh, bugger. Sodding Powers."


	7. Moves Within Moves

Spike gave up on sleep. The adrenaline charged jolt that had awakened him pretty much precluded the possibility anyway. And now, he had something to contemplate. He went through the mechanics of getting ready to face the world on automatic pilot. His mind was busy with other things. When he left his (basement) apartment, he saw that the Viper, which he had neglected to return, though close, was in a bright patch of sunlight. Once inside the car, he'd be all right, the high-tech, or magic, or whatever in the glass would protect him. He hiked the duster up over his head and made a mad dash for it.

As he drove to the law firm he felt a strange, almost terrifying little thrill at being able to observe the blue sky and bright yellow sun. It didn't seem right, somehow, a vamp going out in broad daylight without bursting into flames. But for his part, Spike had most assuredly had enough of flames.

Into the underground parking garage. A bit of a relief, that, even though he'd been perfectly safe in the car. Then, up to his office, and never had it been such a welcome sight since it had been Rose's.

Duster off, reading glasses on, and begin clicking away on the computer. He hadn't even been able to touch type when he'd started this job, but with some coaching from Rose, and a vampire's speed and reflexes, he was now able to type faster than most humans. If he got much faster, it would probably be too fast for the computer to handle.

Wesley came in, intending to pick up some papers he'd left in the office before Spike had gone to his other assignment. He was expecting the office to be empty. Therefore, it was something of a shock to see the bleached-blond vampire diligently bent over the computer screen.

"Spike, I thought you'd be home asleep," he observed.

"Got a rude awakening and couldn't go back to sleep," Spike replied. He wasn't planning on telling the Watcher about his conversation with The Powers. Wesley would think he'd gone right off his nut. "Thought I'd do some more looking into that two demon, ward breaking thing."

"I wish you well," Wes remarked. "So far, I've gotten nowhere with it. Unfortunately, it's been our best lead to date." He grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling something on it. "Those are the sources I've already checked. No sense having you wasting time going over the same material again."

"Thanks, P.., Wesley." Spike stopped himself just before calling Wes the much-hated nickname he'd coined for him. He had sort of promised not to call him that.

Wesley glanced at Spike, and saw the question in his eyes that he couldn't bring himself to voice. "Of course, we'll get Rose back, Spike. Come hell or high water, we'll get her back."

"But what happens if we don't?" Spike asked. "She'll probably wind up in a dimension so far removed from here that we won't even be able to track her down, let alone rescue her."

"That's why we're going to get her out before Daria's employer comes to her," Wes replied. "Don't borrow trouble, Spike, we've got plenty of that to go around." He tried injecting a more cheerful tone. "Keep your pecker up." Then, he left.

"Wonder if that stupid git knows what that means in this country?" Spike mused, unable to suppress a grin. Then, he went back to the research with more of a will than he'd shown since he started at the job. After all, it was personal.

&&&&&&&&

The Q'xlzr demon, generally a good source of information, had been giving Angel run-arounds and bogus leads so far. And, after accepting a fairly substantial payment. He grabbed the quivering blue-gray demon by the collar and lifted it up off the ground.

"Shall we try this again?" Angel suggested. The demon's long pointy ears twitched, and an odd mewling sound came from its throat. Angel slammed it into a wall. Q'xlzrs weren't much as fighters, but they could take quite a bit of damage. And this one was going to if he didn't give Angel some answers. "Now try it in English."

"I already tell you everything I know, vampire." The slit of a mouth moved strangely, due to differently hinged mandibles. "You give I rest of money you promise I."

"The money was promised in exchange for information," Angel replied. He picked up the Q'xlzr again. "For telling me fairy tales, you get nothing but a painful set of lumps."

"No faeries," the demon protested. "Just the ghost and the bounty hunter. Bounty hunter has many friends. Many friends with much money. Maybe they pay I, to tell them you looking for them."

"If they don't already know that," remarked Angel. "Then they're even dumber than you are. You said that you had information. And you still haven't given me any. Do you want to try flying again?"

"No fly, no fly," the demon squeaked in protest. "Bounty hunter dangerous woman. If she find I tell about her business, she find I. Kill I slow. Price for information go up."

"If the information is useful I'll give you something more." Angel went to game face. "How about your life?"

The Q'xlzr trembled in his grip, and the ends of its ears sagged. "No kill I. I tell. Vampire protect I from bounty hunter?"

"Give me a good reason to," Angel suggested. "If it's good, I'll see that you're protected." His grip tightened.

"Bounty hunter work for seller from Umorik dimension," the demon gasped. "I talk better if not choking," it suggested.

Angel set his informant back on its feet. "Keep talking," he urged. "After all, your life depends on it. Especially since the fate of a very good friend of mine might depend on that information."

"Seller have many connections," the demon replied. "Get ghost and sell to highest bidder. Word is now that bounty hunter want to get vampire to go with ghost as set." It looked at Angel quizzically. "You?"

"Not me," Angel answered. "Do you have any idea when and where the sale is to take place?"

"No have time," the Q'xlzr admitted. "Seller not have all money needed for bounty hunter. Need more time to get. Especially if bounty hunter get other vampire. Special vampire?"

"I suppose you could say so," Angel replied with a sigh. Of the many words he could think of to describe Spike, special was not one of them. "What about the place?"

"Neutral ground," the snitch informed him. "I can tell where, not far, not far. You protect I?" it asked plaintively.

"Tell me where the sale will take place and I'll protect you," Angel promised, letting his features go back to human.

&&&&&&&

Wesley went to check on Spike's progress, or lack thereof, and walked into a veritable cloud of profanity.

Spike was pacing up and down the office, cussing up a blue streak. A few visible dents in the walls suggested that he had felt a need for more than a verbal release of his feelings. Hearing the Watcher's entrance, Spike turned on him.

"Well, I found it, for all the bloody damned good it will do," he started in. "Simple enough, really. The ponce and I could break any wards we wanted to. Except the ones that have Rose trapped."

"Why?" Wesley wanted to know. "What are so special about Daria's wards?"

"Special ain't the problem, Watcher," Spike replied, flinging himself back into his chair so abruptly that it went sailing backwards until it hit the wall. He wheeled it back in front of the desk. "The problem is that we have to be close to the warded object. Really close. I can get in and out of the McBride bint's place no problem. I've already had an invite. But Angel, on the other hand..,"

"I see," said Wesley, wishing that he didn't. "Daria McBride is hardly likely to invite him in at this point in time."

"Too right," Spike agreed. He was feeling about at the end of his tether. How was he going to be able to puzzle out The Powers' cryptic remark that he had the means to free Rose? Then, inspiration struck, and he was up out of the chair and halfway to the door before Wes could say anything.

"Where are you off to now, Spike?" The suddenness of it all had not only startled the researcher, but it worried him as well. Heaven only knew what Spike might do if he felt the situation was truly hopeless.

"Got to go sing for someone." And Spike was out the door before Wesley could say anything else.

&&&&&&&

Rose was singing, and indeed, had been singing all day. Not actually having a throat, it didn't get sore with overuse. And singing was a way to pass the time. Daria had been in and out occasionally, and had even tried to strike up a conversation a time or two. Rose had ignored her and kept on singing. All of the songs she sang had one particular theme. No prizes for guessing the theme. Every once in a while she wondered if this was to be the pattern for the rest of her existence. Trapped in one place without a friendly face to look at, or a comforting voice to listen to, a companionable ear to hear her. She was finding that she missed her friends terribly. And of course, more than anything or anyone, she missed Spike.

The cessation of the singing drew Daria back into the room. "Are you done yet?" she asked irritably. "Your moonstruck wailings are starting to give me a headache."

"Are they really?" Rose murmured with patently false sympathy. "So sorry to inconvenience you. I know you'd never dream of putting me out in any way."

"I'd really like to be able to slap you," Daria muttered.

"The feeling's mutual," Rose replied sweetly. But curiosity superceded her desire to carry on with the sniping match. "What exactly does all that money buy you that is so important?"

"You have got to be kidding," Daria exclaimed. "Look around you and what do you see?"

Rose managed to convey the feeling of a shrug without actually being able to do it. "A place that's much too big for one person. And no one to be close to, to keep you company and share your secrets with. Aren't you dreadfully lonely?"

"I live in the kind of luxury that most people only dream of," Daria remarked, giving Rose a puzzled look. "And companionship is easily enough found. I have everything that I could possibly want."

"But do you have what you need?" Rose asked. "I lived in a dumpy little apartment with furniture that was almost as old as the building. The only things of mine that were there were my clothes and one picture. But I had my friends, and I had Spike. And I was happy. I didn't feel a need for any of the things you have here."

Daria shook her head, giving up on the argument. She didn't even begin to understand the point that Rose was trying to make. All she knew for sure was that she could never be content under the circumstances that the ghost had described.

Rose looked at Daria feeling a stab of sympathy despite herself. The bounty hunter was missing out on the best things, the things that truly mattered, and she didn't even realize it.

&&&&&&

"We have to wait," Angel told Spike for what seemed the millionth time. "I know where the auction is going to be held. And we should have a good idea of when after Daria's employer comes to get Rose."

"I don't like it," Spike stated flatly. He was still stinging from Lorne's refusal to do a reading on him. "What if your informant gave you a song and dance just to get you off his back? We could go to what we thought was the auction and come away with nothing. And no idea where Rose is."

Angel sighed. "The wards are in place. Once Daria's client comes to get Rose, we keep him under close surveillance. The auction place is not only neutral ground, it's also not private property. We'll be able to get close enough to Rose to break the wards on her without having to wait for an invitation."

"I'm tired of waiting," Spike sulked. "I want Rose back. I want to be able to go to sleep without being worried that I'll never see her again."

Before Angel could make a comment of any sort, Fred came bustling in.

"We finally found out what killed those men," she announced. "It was a spell, but we were pretty sure of that to begin with." She stopped and shuddered, still horrified at what had happened. "Whatever the spell was, it just ripped their souls out of their bodies."

Angel gave Spike a questioning look, and Spike returned it with a 'well duh' look.

"Don't you think you'd know if I lost my soul?" Spike asked. "It's not like you haven't seen me without one before."

"I think that the spell could only be triggered once," Fred interjected, going to stand between the two of them. "It's fairly elaborate, and requires some pretty rare items. I'd be surprised if she had what she needs to cast that one again."

"What happened to their replacements?" Spike asked, getting interested in something besides feeling sorry for himself. "They should have been relieved long before I found them. The next shift should have beat me to the punch."

"I wasn't able to get a straight answer out of anybody," Angel admitted. "Do you think it could have been another spell?" he asked Fred. "Something that Daria cast to cover her tracks and keep us off her back for a while?"

Fred considered. "I'll have to get with Wesley on that one. But it does sound like a possibility. I'll get back to you as soon as I have something." With the same urgency as she had entered, she left.

Suddenly, Spike was wearing a grin. The sort of grin that Angel was sure he didn't like. "What are you up to now?" he demanded.

"I just thought of the perfect way to keep track of where Rose goes once the bounty hunter's client picks her up," Spike replied. "Just get little Miss Science to rig something unobtrusive by way of a tracking device, and ..,"

"You are not turning yourself in to Daria McBride," Angel announced with finality. "Are you out of your mind, Spike?"

"Yes and no," Spike remarked cryptically. "Think about it, Angel. Not only would we know exactly where Rose is at any given time, but there'd only be one of us that has to fight his way through God only knows what to get close to her. Since we'd be offered as a set, they'd be keeping us together."

"Spike, I think this is a really bad idea," Angel said weakly. There was a certain amount of logic in Spike's argument, though.

"Can you come up with something better?" Spike shot back. "This will work. It has to work." He sat down and his brow knit in thought. Eventually, he must have come up with something that cheered him a bit. "Even if it doesn't work, I'll get to be near her."

Angel buried his face in his hands. Spike had the bit in his teeth now, and the only thing he could do was give him his head and let him go wherever he wished. But he had to give it one last shot. "Is there any possible way that I can talk you out of this?"

"Not a bleeding chance," Spike answered cheerfully. "'Cause even if you don't have Fred whip up that tracking device, I'll still go."

&&&&&&&&

"I want to go on record as saying that I still think this is lunacy," Angel remarked as the car glided to a stop in front of Daria McBride's house.

"I know, I know," Spike said with a sigh. "You've only said it a thousand times. But I have to do this." He got out of the car and marched boldly up to the front door and rang the bell.


	8. To Hold Our Destiny

Angel was just dragging himself back to his office when Lorne showed up.

"Have you got any idea where Spike is?" the demon asked. "He asked me to do a reading on him earlier, and I gave him the brush-off, since you kind of wanted me to hold off on telling him anything about what I got from Rose. But now I'm wondering if I should have."

"It's too late," Angel muttered, slumping down into a chair. "Spike is at Daria McBride's now."

"What?" Lorne was so shocked that his knees gave way. Luckily, there was a chair behind him. "Which of you is out of his mind?"

"Both of us probably," Angel admitted. "I know I couldn't have talked Spike out of it, but I could have found a way to stop him. However he is wearing a very small, very powerful tracking device. It will even track them if they're taken to another dimension."

"The boy's getting desperate, isn't he?" Lorne asked, forgetting that Spike was actually considerably older than he was. There always was a boyish quality about him. "But why turn himself over to the bounty hunter?"

"So he would know where Rose was," Angel explained. "So he could be with her. This whole situation has been hard on him."

"Look, Angelcakes," Lorne said. "Under normal circumstances, as if we've ever had any of them, I'd probably say it was a great idea. But knowing what I saw the other day, how could you let him go?"

"But what did you really see?" Angel asked. "You saw them going through torment and separation. Isn't that what's been going on already?"

"What I said," Lorne corrected him, "was that I saw their worst fears coming true." He paused to reflect a moment. "And that would still fit, wouldn't it? And as for the separation part, I kind of thought..,"

"You thought that maybe The Powers were going to recall Rose, didn't you?" Angel suggested. "Well, it's a reasonable assumption." A thought occurred to him. "Lorne, what did you see the first time you read Rose? I mean when she did her initial employee screening?"

"Sweetness and light," Lorne replied. "Which the lady definitely has in abundance. Nothing personal though, no previews of coming attractions. It didn't occur to me that there was anything odd about it. I'm afraid I kind of got distracted by her voice. And that song she sang."

"Spike said it sounded like it had been written about him," Angel prompted.

"The way he was at the time, yes," the Pylean agreed. "I hadn't really thought about it recently. Too much going on. Sometimes I'm so busy I'm hard put to remember what day of the week it is." He thought about it for a moment. "I know I've never heard that song before, or since. I'm betting our little Rosebud made it up on the spot."

"You know," Angel remarked. "I know that Rose came here as a result of being generally well disposed towards Spike, but it still beats the hell out of me how she.., why..," He got lost groping for just the right phrase to describe his thoughts.

"You mean why she's so head over heels in love with him," Lorne supplied. "Believe me, that has been one of the hot topics of office gossip. What on earth Rose sees in Spike. So far, no one's come up with a better answer than attraction of opposites, or no accounting for tastes." He got up. "Well, that was the important stuff, I guess. If we're going to descend to office gossip, then it's time for me to get back to the salt mines." He let himself out.

Neither of the rumor mill's conclusions did it for Angel. He sat there musing for a while when he remembered a conversation that he'd had with Spike the previous day. "I wonder if they did talk to him," he said aloud.

&&&&&&&

Daria was irritated at the sound of the doorbell. She was not in the mood for visitors, and her client would contact her before he arrived. She was certainly in no way prepared when she opened the door to see Spike.

"Rumor's going about that you want the matched set," he started out. His face got serious. "You keep us together and you can have it. As long as you keep me with Rose, I won't give you any trouble."

Daria looked at him suspiciously. There was no way she was going to take his surrender on faith. She let him in, then said, "You won't mind me checking you for weapons then, will you?"

Spike heaved a long-suffering sigh and shrugged out of his duster. "Fine, anything you want," he conceded. "Just so long as you don't get overly familiar. I'm not chained up this time."

Daria went through the pockets of his coat, then patted him down with expert hands. She didn't have a prayer of finding the tracking device. The miniscule object had been implanted under the skin of his right foot, just in case she did do a thorough search on him. There was one memory he wouldn't mind giving up. When Fred had implanted the tracker under the sensitive skin of the arch of his foot he had nearly levitated right off the table.

"Convinced you that all I brought was my charming self?" he asked, baby-blue eyes regarding her coolly.

Daria beckoned him to follow her and led him to Rose, who watched in mute horror as Spike sat in a chair indicated by the bounty hunter and was efficiently trussed up. Having done that, she gave Spike a long, hard look, then slapped his face so hard that the chair wobbled, in danger of tipping over. Then, she stalked out of the room.

"Oh, Spike, what have you done?" Rose half-whispered in agonized tones.

"It's all right, luv," he soothed her. "At least now, no matter what, we'll be together."

"I can't let you do this for me," she replied. "Spike, I know you could get free of that if you wanted to. Please, please get away from here while you can."

"I'm not going anywhere, pet," he said, softly but stubbornly. "And to be honest, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me. Because I can't bear being apart from you." He looked into her eyes appealingly. "I know you, babe, you'd do the bloody same thing if the tables were turned."

"It was still a foolish thing to do, my love," she murmured. Both voice and features softened perceptibly. How could she possibly be angry with him? If she had still had bones, they would have turned to water from the loving look he had given her and his declaration of devotion. "But you're right. If the tables were turned, I'd probably do the same thing."

Spike grinned at her. Despite the uncongenial surroundings and the desperation of the situation, he felt considerably cheered just by being near her. "Not to worry, sweetheart. Captain Forehead and crew are still hard at it. They won't let us go without a fight."

She smiled, almost giggled at the way he put things. "You and the way you give everyone nicknames," she murmured. "It's enough to make me wonder what you call me when I'm not around."

"I call you Rose," he replied. The grin turned into a leer. "The nicknames I save for when we're alone together."

Not for the first time, Rose was glad that as a specter, she couldn't blush anymore.

&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Daria went to check on her captives. She wasn't really worried that either of them had escaped. Rose was trapped by the wards, and now that the vampire was in, she had enough traps set that he'd find getting out again hard going. As she neared the door to the room they were in, she heard the rise and fall of voices in conversation. Then, surprisingly, a giggle from the ghost. What the hell? What did she have to laugh about? She crept closer to the door and listened.

"So there we were," said Spike, continuing the narrative Daria had missed the beginning of. "We'd taken out all but one of them, but he was a big bruiser. Made the ponce look a bit undersized. 'Course, he was just a human, but he was pretty damn good for all that. Then, Angelus takes this big swing at the bugger, who manages to duck it. But there was too much momentum in the punch, so my grandsire overbalances and goes face-down in the pig sty." He chuckled at the memory. "The pouf wasn't half pissed. He came up out of the muck and literally tore the bloke's head off." He stopped. "Sorry, pet, I guess I went too far. Should have quit at the funny bit."

"It's all right," Rose replied. "The story wouldn't have been complete without it. Besides, that was before either of you had a soul. I know you didn't have any choice about whether or not you were evil."

"Whatever did I do to deserve you?" he asked. "'Cause if I knew, I'd try doin' it again and see if we could get this mess all straightened out."

Before Rose could make a reply, Daria came in. "Do you mind?" she asked irritably. "Listening to the two of you is enough to make me glad I'm not a diabetic. I'd be in a coma by now."

Spike had just enough freedom of movement to lift his hand. He did so and made a gesture that Rose had become quite familiar with by now. Then, he grinned at Rose, who returned it.

"See here, bounty hunter," Spike said. "Did you make any provisions for feeding me once you got me? Or were you going to starve me and let me be your buyer's problem?" He gave her an appraising look. "You know, I've made it a rule not to feed off humans of late, but in your case I might be persuaded to make an exception to that rule."

Daria disappeared without a word, and returned shortly, carrying an insulated mug. She stole a quick glance at Rose, whose eyes had been pretty much glued to Spike since his arrival. She dipped a finger into the mug. "Just testing the temperature," she explained. Then, she ruined the innocent pose by running her bloodied fingertip over Spike's lips. Finally, a way she could pay that damned ghost back for the attitude she been getting from her since her arrival .

Spike had missed a meal or two, and was hungry enough that he wasn't paying attention to the undercurrents. He reflexively licked his lips. "Wait just a damn minute," he growled, fighting to keep his features under control. "That's human blood."

"Don't let it trouble your delicate conscience, vampire," Daria advised. "I'm not risking a murder charge just to feed you. Let's just say this was an involuntary contribution from a blood bank." She knelt down beside him. "You're still hungry, aren't you?" She held the mug close to his lips, letting the familiar aroma do its work.

Spike looked at Rose. He was feeling half starved, and it did salve his conscience somewhat to know that no one had died to provide him with a meal. But the other side of the coin said that someone might because the blood they needed for a transfusion wasn't there thanks to Daria's theft.

Rose caught the look and correctly interpreted it. "It wouldn't do any good to refuse it now, love," she said softly. "Even if you could talk her into taking it back, it wouldn't be of any use to them." But she still glared at Daria for good measure.

"Okay," he muttered. Daria raised the cup to his mouth, and he gulped down the stuff almost automatically. Couldn't the bitch have put a straw in it or something since he didn't have the use of his hands? Now, his head was clearing, and he realized why she hadn't, and why she'd smeared the blood across his lips. Getting back at Rose for something, trying to make her jealous. He was sure of it when he'd finished, and she pulled out a tissue and unnecessarily dabbed at the corners of his mouth with it.

"Feeling better now?" Daria inquired softly. The look on the ghost's face was positively priceless. As she'd told Spike once before, she did like causing pain, and she didn't much care about the methods necessary. Besides, that damned phantom was getting on her last nerve. She'd be mightily glad when her client came up with the cash and relieved her of that one. The vampire, on the other hand, was a different story. If she hadn't already promised the client she'd deliver him as well, she might just consider keeping him around to play with. For a while.

"Did you want anything more?" she queried, letting her free hand to fall to rest on Spike's thigh, and thereby leaving the interpretation of the word anything open. That drew dirty looks for her from both parties. Having accomplished what she'd intended, she rose to her feet and left, after leaving a lingering caress that felt like it burned right through Spike's jeans.

Rose looked about ready to chew iron and spit nails.

"Steady on, precious," Spike cautioned. "She's just doing it to get to you. You must've managed to piss her off somehow." He gave her one of those looks. "You don't really think that I'd..,"

"Of course not," Rose interrupted. "I trust you, Spike." She looked towards the door that Daria had exited through. "Her, on the other hand..," She deliberately left it hanging.

"So what did you do to put a wild hair up her ass like that?" he asked.

"Well," Rose reflected. "The other day I was singing, to pass the time. For some reason she took exception to that."

"Must be daft to have a problem with your singing," Spike observed. He got a positively evil grin on his face. "I'm about all storied out at the moment, pet. Why don't you sing to me for a bit?"

&&&&&&

Angel walked into Gunn's office with Wesley in tow. He was stepping livelier than he had in days. That in itself was enough to catch the newly-made lawyer's attention. There must be a break in the bounty hunter case that had been giving them all fits.

"You busy, Gunn?" Angel asked innocently. "Or do you think you might have the time for a little field work?"

Gunn grinned. He may be a lawyer now, but that didn't mean that he didn't kind of miss mixing it up a little now and then. "Where's the action?" he asked, removing his tie and jacket.

"Where is not the problem," Wesley informed him. "That's in a condemned warehouse on the waterfront. We still have to find out the when."

"So how do we know that it's going to be soon?" Gunn inquired, feeling the adrenalin rush ebb.

"The surveillance team we had set up outside of Wesley's wards listened in on one of Daria's telephone conversations," Angel explained. "We know that the client is picking up Spike and Rose tonight. I doubt if he'll want to hang on to them too long. He's going to want to get his money back and make a profit, so the sale is probably going to be as soon as he can get the word out."

"So we watch the guy, then crash his sale and kick some butt," Gunn observed. "Count me in."

"Hopefully the butt-kicking aspect will be kept down to a minimum," Wesley said. "But, it never hurts to be prepared."

"Yeah." Gunn's brow wrinkled in thought. "Are we prepared if the money man changes the location of the sale?"

"Fred outdid herself on that one," Angel said. "One of those combination high-tech and magical gadgets. A tracking device that she implanted in Spike. We'll be able to track him and Rose even if they're taken out of the dimension."

"Are we taking a team, or is it just going to be us?" Gunn inquired.

"Just us," Angel said. He headed for the door. "You coming?"

"Hell yes."


	9. Steals Something From the Thief

The three of them actually made it out to Daria's place in time to see the buyer arrive to pick up his purchases. The Umorik demon was corpulent, with greasy looking violet-red skin, ears with long, sagging lobes that hung down to his shoulders, and arms that dangled to where his knees would be if he had knees. In short, to human eyes, he was pretty revolting looking. He was followed by a couple of flunkies carrying cases which in all probability carried Daria's payment. A short while later the three of them came out minus the cases, but with Spike trussed up in chains, and Rose.., Evidently the wards around her had been set on her personally, rather than the location she had been bound to. Her still immobile form was on a small, wheeled cart, pushed along by one of the menials.

"Why can't we just take them on now?" Gunn asked.

"Watch," Wesley murmured in reply. Scarcely had the words left his lips than a shimmering, iridescent vortex opened in front of the bizarre quintet, and they disappeared through it.

"Is the tracker working?" Angel inquired. They were well and truly screwed if it wasn't.

"It seems to be," Wesley muttered, peering through the darkness at the dim illumination of the control box he held. "No definite reading as yet, though. They're probably still in transit."

Angel was about to make a comment when the box gave a muted but insistent beep. "There they are," Wesley said in triumph. "It looks like they went straight to the warehouse."

"Then that's where we're headed," Angel said, rising up out of his cover.

"What about Daria McBride?" Wesley queried. "Shouldn't we be doing something about her?"

"All in good time," Angel replied. "First let's get Spike and Rose back. Then, we'll settle up with Ms. McBride."

&&&&&&&

Spike and Rose had been set in a dim corner of the warehouse and left to their own devices while the Umorik and his hirelings went about getting everything in readiness for the sale. Spike was calm, and seemed as comfortable as anyone could be while being bound from the neck down in heavy chains. But Rose was a picture of apprehension.

"What do you think they're going to do with us, Spike?" If she were able to move and had fingernails, she'd be biting them. Up to the shoulder.

Spike tried to shrug but was hampered by the chains. Bit of overkill there, really. Hadn't he gotten it through to them that he wasn't going anywhere without Rose? "Unless we get rescued, and that, by the way, is still on the books, pet, then that day-glo grease ball will sell us off to the highest bidder. At which point we would probably end up in someone's drawing room as a conversation piece."

"Still on the books?" Rose repeated the phrase. "When were you planning on telling me, love?"

"I'm telling you now," Spike replied. "I didn't want to take the chance at the bounty hunter's place in case she had it wired for sound. I have a very tiny, but powerful tracking device planted under some very sensitive skin." Rose's mind ran riot at the euphemistic phrase, and despite her best efforts, she broke out in a grin. "Not there." Spike tried to sound stern, but the effect was marred by the fact that the grin was infectious. "My, my, developed quite a dirty mind, haven't we?"

"I seem to have fallen into bad company," Rose remarked. "At least, that's what I've been told."

Spike had a thought. "Rose, my love, can you still do that appearance change thing while you're warded like that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I haven't tried it."

"Try now," he urged. "But keep it small and simple for now. I just want to see if it works."

Rose concentrated a moment, and suddenly, her pullover top had buttons up the front. "I guess it does work," she said. "But what good is that going to do us?"

"Because if I know my nancy-boy grandsire, and who better?" Spike explained. "Then he's going to show up with little or no backup. When I give you the nod, I want you to change into something.., distracting."

"How distracting?" Rose asked.

"Don't suppose I could talk you into some sexy lingerie, could I?" Spike didn't even wait for an answer. The look on her face was all the reply he needed. Oh well, there really were some sights he'd rather reserve exclusively to himself. "That little ensemble in black you had on when we went out the other night springs to mind."

Rose's eyes grew distant for a moment, remembering that night. "I can't believe that it was only about a week ago," she remarked. "It seems like forever."

"I know what you mean," Spike agreed. "Tell you what, precious. When we get shed of this, we'll go out, wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do."

"Maybe another concert?" Rose suggested hopefully. The way Spike spoke, like their rescue was almost as good as done was cheering her up. And Spike did look so incredibly handsome in formal dress.

"I said whatever you want, luv," he repeated, trying to look put upon. In truth, it hadn't been all that bad, he'd even actually liked it. It was just the thought of what it would do to his reputation. The Big Bad listening to classical music. Perish the thought. Besides, half of the fun had been seeing how much Rose had enjoyed it.

"Have I mentioned recently that I love you?" Rose beamed at him. Saw right through him, she did.

"Been a few hours," Spike observed. "I love you too, babe."

&&&&&&&

Lorne was sitting on Harmony's desk. Then up and pacing around it. Then start the cycle again. He could have posed for a picture titled, 'Demon Fidgeting'. Except for the fact that he wouldn't have been able to sit still long enough to pose for a painting. Or, even a snapshot.

"Will you calm down, Lorne?" Harmony asked. "They've only been gone a few hours."

"Harmonica, baby, I don't think I'll be able to calm down until all our little, lost lambs are safe and sound," Lorne replied, beginning to repeat the circuit. Again.

&&&&&&

Angel, Gunn and Wesley sat in the car about half a block from the warehouse. There were already beginning to be signs of activity. Evidently the buyer wasn't wasting any time holding his auction.

Gunn squinted at the entrance. "There seem to be a couple of guys checking people out," he remarked. "Might be by invitation only. It's pretty obvious they're not just letting anybody who wants to come in."

Wesley kept his eyes glued to the tracker controls. "Rose and Spike haven't been moved since they arrived."

"What floor are they on?" Angel asked.

"The ground floor," Wesley replied.

"They'd almost have to be," Gunn added. "I don't think any of the upper floors would hold up to the traffic."

Angel was starting to get fidgety. "I think I'm going to stroll by the entrance and see what the criteria are for getting in," he said casually.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Wesley inquired. "In case you haven't noticed, there aren't a lot of people just going for a stroll around here."

Angel gave him a pained look. "I do know how to keep out of sight," he pointed out. He opened the door. "Back in about fifteen minutes."

&&&&&&&

People, both human and non-human were starting to file in and mill around. Evidently the Umorik wasn't providing any little luxuries for his customers like chairs. Rose looked them over, starting to feel another attack of nerves. Spike still remained completely unruffled.

"Looks like our current owner wants a return on his investment immediately," Spike remarked. "Stop looking so worried, pet. That's all to the good. It means that we'll be rescued all the sooner."

"How can you be so optimistic?" she hissed. "Those people are here to buy us, like we'd buy a pair of jeans or something."

Spike looked her right in the eye, or tried to, she kept looking this way and that. "It's going to be all right, pet," he said firmly. "Look, if I'm wrong you have my permission to kick my ass."

Rose was looking around distractedly, and his words barely registered with her on a conscious level. Then, it finally got to her. "What? How am I supposed to..," she broke off, realizing just why he had said it. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. It's not like I can be physically hurt or anything."

"Knowing it in your head isn't always enough," Spike observed. "You can't help being scared, luv, I know that. But help is on the way." He cocked his head at her. "Has the pouf failed to rescue you yet?"

&&&&&&&&

Angel slid back into the car. "They've got a checklist," he said. "If you're not on the list, you don't get in."

"So how are you planning on getting past their security?" Gunn asked. "Just take them out? There's only the two of them, probably wouldn't be too hard to put their lights out."

"And what if they have duties to attend to inside, once the sale starts?" Wesley inquired. "They'd be missed, and then the first thing they'd likely do is check out all the clientele."

Angel spied three cloaked figures walking up the street, heading towards the warehouse. "There's our invitation," he said. "C'mon guys, it's show time."

As it turned out, the figures weren't wearing cloaks, but rather monk's robes. It didn't take much persuasion to get them to see how beneficial it would be for them to loan their robes to Angel and his friends, not to mention giving them their names. They were so cooperative that Angel even let them wait in the car until they could return their clothing to them.

"What kind of religious sect buys people?" Gunn asked.

"They're mystics," Wesley replied. "They probably see Spike and Rose as some sort of holy icons." A brief mental picture waltzed through his brain. "I think I have a problem with the thought of someone worshipping Spike."

Angel grunted in agreement. "Don't we all?" he remarked. They donned the robes and approached the door.

&&&&&&&

"There they are," Spike murmured. "'Bout sodding time, too."

"Which ones?" asked Rose. "I don't see them."

"Those three in the monk's robes over yonder." Spike tipped his head and pointed his chin at them. "Must be pretty little guys. The Watcher is the only one whose robe isn't too short."

"I see them now," Rose replied. "Are you sure it's them?" Before Spike could answer her, one of the 'monks' lifted his bowed head and looked right at her. Past the enveloping hood, she could clearly see Angel's face.

"Satisfied now, sweetheart?" Spike inquired, having seen Angel looking at her.

Angel walked up to the Umorik. "Is it permitted for there to be a closer inspection before the sale begins?" he asked in humble tones. "My order would be most displeased if we were to pay a great sum of money for anything less than genuine."

The demon considered. "Just look," he wheezed. "No touching. And only one of you."

"My humble thanks." Angel bowed his head and shuffled over to the captives.

"Bloody well took you long enough," Spike snarled quietly as Angel approached them. "Rose has been about ready to climb the walls."

"Have faith, my son." Angel just couldn't resist. "Are you ready?"

"Been ready," Spike snapped. "Do you want to get on with it or what?"

"We're going to have to break the wards on Rose first," Angel said. "The Umorik demon definitely has a problem with clients handling the merchandise. If I tried getting you out of those chains first, he'd be all over us before we could get the spell done."

"What spell?" It was another piece of information that Spike hadn't gotten around to sharing with his beloved.

"Later, luv," Spike muttered. "When we have a bit more time." He looked at Angel. "The night ain't gettin' any younger."

"Rose, we're going to be breaking the wards on you," Angel explained. "Can you hold that position once we're done? We don't want to tip our hand until we're ready to make our exit."

Rose's eyes lit up with real hope for the first time. "It won't be a problem, Angel."

Angel, keeping an eye on the seller surreptitiously slipped something into Spike's hand, then moved around Rose so that they were on opposite sides of her. Then, both vampires began softly chanting in an obscure language, so obscure that Rose, who was pretty well up on such things, didn't recognize it. Then, without any warning, the invisible bonds dropped away. "It worked," Rose whispered excitedly.

"You're sure, pet?" Spike inquired cautiously.

Keeping an eye on all assembled, Rose twitched one hand in a familiar gesture, and Spike nearly lost it. "Guess it did work," he observed.

"You're a bad influence on her, Spike," Angel commented.

"So I've been told," Spike replied. "Heads up, mate. Seller's coming this way. I think he wants to get started. How do you plan on handling it now?"

Angel shrugged. "We'll try outbidding everybody. The monks told us how much they had available, since the seller knows it too. If that doesn't work, we'll do it the hard way." The Umorik demon shuffled up to him then, and Angel allowed himself to be led away.

Spike's chair and Rose's cart were wheeled into the exact center of the room. The Umorik walked around them giving his clientele a spiel about their rarity and value, and then started the bidding.

There had been only about three bids before the price went over the ceiling the monks had set.

"Looks like it's the hard way, then," Spike remarked softly. "You ready to provide that distraction, sweetheart?"

Since the seller was giving Spike a dirty look for talking, Rose replied by giving him a wink and a smile.

Wesley started pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

"What kind of deception is this?" he demanded angrily. "Those aren't real."

The demon bristled. "You accuse me of fraud? The items are genuine. I checked them out personally."

Angel and Gunn started edging their way forward from either side of the crowd.

"Then I suggest that your methods are faulty," Wesley accused. "That." He pointed at Rose. "Is an ordinary ghost. What are you trying to pull?"

By now, the rest of the clientele were starting to mutter. Gunn and Angel began moving faster.

"I'm thinking now would be a good time for you to shine, babe," Spike murmured. Rose took his advice and shimmered into the sexy black outfit. For good measure, she turned around to let everyone get a good look, and thereby proving that she wasn't safely warded as advertised.

"See!" Wesley shouted. "The ghost was supposed to be warded! What are you trying to put over on us?"

The crowd started getting ugly. Well, uglier, a lot of them were pretty ugly anyway. Angel and Gunn reached them. Angel stood guard while Gunn pulled out a small laser cutter, compliments of Fred, which cut through the chains like a hot knife through butter.

Spike stood abruptly, and the chains slid down to the ground with a clank that was audible over the grumbling of the crowd. The seller was going from violet-red to violent purple. The clients were starting to converge on him.

"I think now might be a good time to make a hasty retreat," Angel suggested.

They beat feet for the door, and made their exit with no problem.

Angel, Gunn and Wesley were shedding the monk's robes as they ran out to the car. The monks saw them coming and got out. They were bright enough to recognize a get-away when they saw it.

Angel driving, Gunn and Wesley in the back seat. Spike riding shotgun. Rose appeared, looking for all the world like she was sitting on his lap, head leaning against his shoulder.

Angel floored the accelerator and they took off into the night.


	10. Home But Not Quite Safe

Angel stopped along the way to drop Wesley and Gun off at their respective residences. Then, instead of heading towards Spike's apartment, he pointed the vehicle in the direction of Wolfram and Hart.

"Hey, pouf," Spike protested. "My flat's that way." He pointed.

"You're not going to your place," Angel informed him. "You're going to mine."

Spike was about contradict the statement vigorously, but was silenced by a look from Rose.

"Daria McBride's still out there, isn't she?" Angel had never heard such hard, loathing tones from the phantom before.

"Yes," he replied, hoping the admission didn't spur Rose into some sort of foolhardy action.

"And you do plan to deal with her, don't you?" Rose pressed on.

"If he don't, I will, luv," Spike interjected.

"Oh no you don't," Rose argued. "You are going to stay the hell away from that woman."

Angel was glad they'd finally reached their destination, because this was getting too distracting to be able to concentrate on his driving. And to the best of his knowledge, he'd never heard Rose swear before. Not to mention flat out telling Spike what to do.

For his part, Spike was nearly in a state of shock, because this insubstantial vision on his lap had never spoken to him like this.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit, pet?" he asked a little tentatively, as they started making their way to Angel's penthouse.

Rose gave Spike a long, penetrating look. "She'd make it last a long time, just to get back at me," she murmured, half to herself. Then, in a barely audible whisper. "Please don't make me be responsible for that. I couldn't bear it."

Spike's mouth had been opening to make some sort of reply, but upon hearing the last remark from his sweetie shut it again and thought for a while, then answered, docile as a lamb. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Angel was too busy trying to keep his jaw from scraping on the floor to say anything.

&&&&&&&

Daria was way and beyond pissed. She'd just had a call from her client, first, complaining about the merchandise he'd recently acquired, accusing her of perpetrating a fraud against him. She'd had to remind him, repeatedly, that he had personally authenticated it. Then, there was further whining about the fact that his prizes had been stolen away before he could recoup his investment. Daria had replied that security after the transaction was complete was wholly the client's concern. Her job lay solely in obtaining the requested chattels. He still kept moaning about the loss. Daria had said sweetly that she would be happy to negotiate a new deal. But now that the quarry was on the alert, the task would be more difficult, and therefore much more expensive. The client had hung up, still bitching.

But it did bother her. Daria didn't like being outsmarted, and it rankled that that was exactly what had happened. She considered a recapture anyway. She could have her fun with the vampire, and torment the ghost, both aspects equally appealing. Then, when she was finished, she would offer them to the client again at a discount rate. Out of the goodness of her heart. Goodwill advertising. She was forced to acknowledge, however that it would be some time before she even had a prayer of getting that close to either of them again. By which time she would probably have another assignment to deal with. But there had to be a way to get back at them. She'd have to think about it for a while, but she'd come up with something.

&&&&&&&&

"I can understand not going back to my place," Spike grumbled. "But why does it necessarily follow that we have to stay at yours?"

"You don't have to leave the building and make a target of yourself," Angel replied. "Listen, Spike, if you think I enjoy the idea of having you as a roommate, again, you're nuts."

Rose sighed, loudly and slowly, making sure the two vampires got the full effect. "Can't you two boys ever play nice?" she queried. "Would it be too much to ask for you to go for a whole hour without bickering?"

"Probably," Spike answered with an unrepentant grin. He turned back to Angel. "Listen, ponce. I'm still gonna have to get back to my place for a bit. I'm not wearing the same clothes for days on end."

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Angel inquired. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. And you're going to have to wait on me, because you are definitely not going alone."

"Should I salute?" Spike remarked cheekily. "Or will a simple 'yes, sir', do? Or perhaps you'd prefer that I grovel at your feet?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm turning in," he announced. "You know where everything is at, or at least you should, by now. Good-night, Rose." He disappeared into his bedroom.

Spike flipped off the retreating figure. "I think I'll have a bedtime snack," he announced. "That stuff I got from the bounty hunter didn't at all agree with me." He headed for the kitchen, with Rose close at his heels.

Spike noticed as he warmed up his sustenance that the silence was getting a little thick. "Thinking deep thoughts, babe?" he asked.

Rose was pointedly not looking at him. She was starting to feel a little ashamed at her outburst. Not, mind you, the emotions that had prompted it, merely the execution of her remarks. "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that, Spike," she muttered. "I had no right to make demands of you like that."

"Bullshit." Spike said, explosively. That caused Rose's head to whip around to look at him, which was why he'd done it. "I know why you reacted like that, luv," he went on his normal tones. "You're concerned that Daria McBride would get her talons into me again, and I can understand that." He cocked his head at her and smiled. "Tell you what, pet, I'll forgive you if you just show me those dimples."

Rose smiled broadly. It was almost a conditioned reflex whenever Spike mentioned her dimples.

Spike finished up and left his used mug sitting on the kitchen counter without even bothering to rinse it out. And it was entirely on purpose, just to piss Angel off. He held out his hand to Rose. "Shall we, luv?" As Rose made show of taking his hand, he reflected that she was much better at this sort of thing than he'd been when he was a specter. But then, Rose had had quite a bit more practice.

As he made his preparations for bed, Rose shimmered and changed into the semblance of one of the nightgowns he'd gotten her, it seemed like forever ago. They settled into the bed, facing each other, as was their custom.

"This is nice," Spike remarked. "I missed this."

"I did too," Rose admitted. She sighed, then snuggled into the pillow, even though her head didn't even make a dent in it. "I know it shouldn't make a difference to me the way I am, but there were times I thought I'd go insane not being able to move around."

"That bounty hunter has a lot to answer for," Spike remarked. "Problem is, I doubt that poncey git has anything in mind nearly serious enough to pay her back properly for what she did to us. Not to mention offing that ops team."

"Can we not talk about her, for a while?" Rose suggested. Her voice still went hard and flat when referring to Daria. "I want to forget about the last few days for a while and just enjoy being near you."

"I think I could deal with that," Spike replied He made a kissing motion with his lips, and Rose followed suit, then lay there and watched him go to sleep.

&&&&&&&

Angel called a meeting of the significant few the next day. "We may have Spike and Rose back," he began. "But the problem is far from being dealt with."

"Think you could refrain from stating the overwhelmingly obvious?" Spike suggested, drawing a glower from his grandsire. Spike ignored him, and turned to Fred. "Did you ever find out why no one missed that ops team, or why their replacements never showed?"

"We've detected traces of a spell," Fred responded. "But if it's the spell that Wes seems to think it is, there's no way that Daria McBride could have cast it, because it can't be cast from a distance."

"And we know where Daria was that night," Rose remarked sourly.

"Sounds like an inside job," Gunn observed. "Hard to believe that one of our loyal employees would take a bribe." Even Rose, who wasn't always at her best with sarcasm got that one.

"The question is, how do we figure out who among all the people that work here is or was in Daria's pay," Wesley stated.

Angel's eyes swiveled towards Lorne. "Now wait a minute, Angel, babe," Lorne protested. "Do you recall how long it took me to screen all the employees? Isn't there any way that you could narrow down the list a bit first?"

"We'll see what we can do," Angel promised him. "We have some time now, since we don't have the urgency of trying to get our people away from the bounty hunter."

"How are we going to draw her out into the open?" Fred asked. "'Cause I kinda doubt that she's going to be sticking her head out anytime soon."

"We could get someone to contact her posing as a potential client," Rose suggested. Then her face fell. "But do we have anyone we can trust with it? It can't be one of us, Daria's seen us all already."

Angel thought of someone he trusted utterly, and who could handle herself in a tight situation. If she had been anywhere nearby, he might have called her and asked.

Spike caught his look and read it correctly. "There's not a lot I'd like better than seein' the Slayer kick Daria McBride's ass," he agreed. "But it ain't happening, so think of something else."

"I have a few contacts," Wesley mused. "But to be honest, I'm not sure I'd trust any of them that far."

"Same here," Gunn muttered. "Everyone I used to think I could count on, I can't. Or they're gone."

"Have you ever heard of sincerity from show biz folks?" asked Lorne.

"And everyone knows us science geeks don't have lives," Fred remarked jokingly. "Everyone I really trust around here is right in this room."

"I think that holds true for just about all of us," Angel observed. "Maybe I'll have another little chat with that Q'lxzr demon and see if I can shake any more information out of it. Even if we did come up with a name, I'd probably need to talk to it to find out how potential clients contact Daria." He looked at Spike. "Want to come along?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Spike remarked. Then, he glanced at Rose. "Maybe you'll want to give the Watcher a hand, pet," he suggested.

Rose opened her mouth to protest, then realized that she wouldn't care to see them roughing up the demon any more than they wanted her for an audience. "All right," she said meekly.

As he was headed for the door, Angel said, "The rest of you see if you can get a line on someone to front for us. Or come up with a better idea."

&&&&&&&

As soon as Angel and Spike entered the aisle between the cells, and that they were there at all said something about the way Wolfram and Hart had done business, the Q'lxzr's voice rang out.

"How long you keep I prisoner, vampire?" it demanded.

"You're free to go any time you like," Angel said casually. "And I was under the impression that it was protective custody. Or are you no longer afraid of Daria McBride?"

"You not have caught bounty hunter yet?" the indignant demon whined, ears twitching. "Am I being stuck here forever?" It caught sight of Spike. "Who this one?"

"It's.., um.., the other vampire," Angel stammered and coughed through the statement.

"That the special vampire?" the Q'lxzr asked in disbelief. "Why bounty hunter want him?"

"If that ain't obvious, I'm sure not telling you," Spike sniffed.

Angel fought back a grin. "It's a long story. Right now, I need some more information about the bounty hunter."

"More money?" the little blue-gray demon suggested hopefully.

"Do we really have to go through that again?" Angel arched an eyebrow at the demon, reminding it of their previous interview.

It sighed. "Have vampire, must have ghost too. Show ghost to I?"

Angel could see Spike starting to come to a boil. Better head that one off. "Maybe," he hedged. "But I need more information first."

"Never saw ghost before," the demon muttered. "If promise to show ghost to I, I answer questions."

Angel looked at Spike, waiting to see how he'd react. Spike finally gave an unhappy, jerking nod. True, in Rose's current state, the demon couldn't do anything to her, but outside of Lorne, Rose had had outstandingly bad luck around demons. "Just don't go gettin' no ideas," he muttered. "She's my girl."

"Vampire own ghost?" the demon asked dubiously.

&&&&&&&

"Would it be of any use to ask if you know anyone that could help us, Rose?" Wesley asked. He'd gone through his entire list of contacts, and couldn't find one he'd trust enough to turn his back on.

Rose got a gleam in her eye and a faint smile curled up the edges of her mouth. "I just had a thought," she murmured. "Wesley, can you find out if Daria still has those wards on the house? If she does, my idea won't work."

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Wes replied. "What have you got in mind, Rose?"

"Someone Daria doesn't know, of course," Rose answered, eyes twinkling merrily. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"Rose." Wesley's voice ended half an octave lower than it had started, and he'd made two syllables out of her name.

"Me, of course, silly." Before the researcher could protest the ludicrousness of the idea, Rose suddenly disappeared, and a tall, busty blonde stood in her place. "What do you think?"

"Well I'll be damned," he said in awe. "It just might work."


	11. Best Laid Plans

"That's the problem with a Q'lxzr," Spike complained. "Too bleedin' easy. If you're going to rough up an informant, the least it could do is require a little.., forceful persuasion."

Angel shook his head. "I prefer it the easy way, myself," he remarked. "I wonder if the any of the others have come up with anything yet."

"It hasn't been that long," Spike pointed out. He gave his grandsire a quizzical look. "Shouldn't I be the one who's wearing holes in the carpeting over this?"

"You were only concerned about Rose," Angel replied. "But I had to sit by and worry about both..," He stopped abruptly and bit his tongue for nearly making such an admission.

It was close enough for Spike. "You mean you were..," His voice trailed away too, and his expression was a mixture of both delight and horror. He gulped. "Don't worry, Angel, mate. You're secret's safe with me."

&&&&&&

Wesley hung up the phone. "No go, Rose," he said. "Daria hasn't removed the wards that imprisoned you in her house. My guess is that she's not likely to bother. They're so specific that they're not really going to interfere with anything."

"And maybe she doesn't meet clients, at least first time clients, at the house," Rose suggested hopefully.

"That's a possibility," Wes conceded. "But we won't know until Angel and Spike get done questioning the informant." He glanced at her appearance again. "Do you have to keep that up, Rose?" he asked, a bit irritably. "In all honesty, I'm finding it somewhat disconcerting."

"I'm practicing," Rose replied with a grin. "Besides, I want to see how Spike reacts to it."

Before the researcher could make further comment, Spike and Angel entered.

Both vampires did a double take at the sight of a leggy, stacked blond when they had expected someone else entirely.

"Where's Rose?" Spike demanded. "She was supposed to be here with you, Watcher."

"I don't control her," Wesley remarked mildly. "And you're being quite rude to my guest." He nodded in Rose's direction. "We may quite possibly have someone here who could be our contact with Daria McBride."

Angel gave her another glance and wondered which head Wes was thinking with.

"Hello, gentlemen." Rose broke the silence. Before she could continue, Spike sat down with an audible thump, his eyes glazing over slightly. "Rose," he croaked through a suddenly constricted throat.

"Rose?" Angel was totally stunned.

Rose resumed her normal appearance. "I thought it was a very good disguise," she replied in tones of utter disappointment. "What gave me away?"

"Your voice." Spike had managed to find his again, amongst other things. He stood up. "Listen, luv, if you think I'm lettin' you get anywhere near that bounty hunter bitch, guess again. I don't want you around her any more than you want me around her." He saw the last observation had made his point clear, but for good measure, he added, "Please?"

"It was a good plan," Rose grumbled. But grumbling was obviously all it was. She had conceded the round to Spike, and all present knew it.

"Back to square one, I guess," Wesley sighed. He glanced at Rose again. "It was a good plan, Rose," he consoled her.

Angel was still looking thoughtful. "You changed everything else, Rose," he observed. "Can't you change your voice as well?"

"Now just hang about a minute," Spike interrupted heatedly. He turned on Angel. "You oughta know better than that, you prancing nancy-boy," he said in disgust. "The McBride bird is a predator, like us. And there's a lot more going on than just appearance and the sound of a voice to it, and you bloody well know it."

Angel wasn't sure he cared being lumped in the same category with Daria McBride, but he had to admit that his obnoxious grandchilde had a point. "Mannerisms, the way she moves," he mused aloud.

"And the fact that she's got no scent whatsoever," Spike finished. He looked over at Rose's still downcast face. "Sorry, pet. I know you want a piece of Daria McBride as much as anyone. But it just won't wash." He sidled up closer to the phantom and whispered, for her ears alone. "Besides, the thought of her getting hold of you again gives me the cauld grue. Promise me you won't?"

"I promise," Rose replied meekly. Spike at his most persuasive was something she found impossible to resist. Or even at considerably less than his most persuasive.

"We did get some more information out of the Q'lxzr," Angel said abruptly, feeling the mood in the room was getting too personal for his tastes. "But it's still holding out a bit." He spared another glance for the phantom. "It wants to see Rose."

"Why?" Wesley's whole face was a question mark, and Rose's was a near match.

Spike shrugged. "Says it's because it's never seen a ghost before," he explained. "Still not sure I trust the little, pointy-eared sod, though." He looked at Rose. "You be sure you keep your distance from it, sweetheart," he cautioned. "All it asked was to look, and that's all the opportunity I want it to have."

"A reasonable precaution," Angel conceded. "But the information could be crucial, so would you mind coming down to the holding cells with us, Rose?"

"All right," Rose agreed reluctantly. "You're not going to hurt it, are you?"

&&&&&&&

Gunn hung up the phone. He hadn't actually talked to anyone as yet. He'd merely picked up the receiver, then set it down. That made about an even dozen times now. He finally gave up. He was sure Gwen could handle the job, if she'd take it, and she probably would, if the price was right. But upon further consideration, he seriously doubted if Angel would allow it. The vampire definitely had trust issues where Gwen was concerned.

&&&&&&&

The Q'lxzr demon was shifting excitedly from foot to foot at the sight of the two returning vampires plus the new addition to the party. "That the ghost?" it asked impatiently.

"She's the ghost," Angel answered calmly. "Are you ready to give us the rest of the information now that you've seen her?"

"Prove she is ghost," the demon demanded. It eyed Rose up and down so thoroughly that Spike had to suppress an urge to start growling. "She pretty, but she could be anybody. Show I she ghost."

Rose walked a wide circuit around the Q'lxzr, passing through walls and bars on the way, and finishing by walking through both Angel and Spike, then coming to a stop in front of the demon's cell again, making sure she kept her promise to Spike by staying back by at least an arm's length.

"That proof enough for you, you little freak?" Spike demanded belligerently. He was having a problem with the way that the shifty-eyed bugger was still looking at Rose.

The demon's ears drooped a bit, as it realized that Spike was not a happy camper. "I touch?" it suggested timidly.

"Out of the effin' question," Spike snarled, eyes going yellow. "The show's over, so why don't you start talking before I start ripping things off?" He gave the demon a calculating look. "Think maybe I'll start with the ears," he remarked.

"No pull off I ears!" the Q'lxzr squeaked, covering the appendages with its hands. "I talk, vampire. No need to threaten to pull off I beautiful ears."

"Then maybe you'd better get on with it," Angel suggested. "As you can see, my friend here is not too pleased with you at the moment. You don't want to give him an excuse." His pager beeped at him. God, he hated the thing, plus a lot of the other techy toys that were considered necessary for a businessman to carry nowadays. He checked the message, then pulled out his cell phone. "Fred? Yeah, I'm kinda busy at the moment. I see. I'll be right up when we're done here." He looked back at the demon. "Talk," he growled, out of patience with it. His eyes went yellow, too.

The demon looked from one irritated vampire to the other and realized that even if they didn't have the keys to its cell, they could probably break their way in anyway. It started talking.

&&&&&&

"So, what does Science Girl have on her mind?" Spike asked as they left the cells.

"She said she had an idea about a contact," Angel replied. "But I really didn't give her time to explain. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Rose seemed to be lost in thought, and some pretty serious thoughts at that.

"Whatcha thinking, luv?" Spike asked.

"It's such a pathetic little thing," she murmured. "You wouldn't really have pulled it's ears off, would you, love?"

Spike suppressed a sigh and rolled his eyes at Angel. "'Course I wouldn't have, pet," he lied.

&&&&&&&

Fred was bubbling over with enthusiasm when they reached the lab. So much so, in fact, that she practically seemed to be vibrating.

"How about a robot?" she asked enthusiastically.

Spike had a sudden coughing fit, and suddenly something that he had said a few months back about people having sex with robots connected for Angel. He grabbed Spike's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Tell me you didn't," he demanded. He didn't have to elaborate, he knew Spike got the point.

Spike wasn't about to make an admission right now, if ever. But most particularly not in front of Rose. Besides, the embarrassed look on his face was probably enough for Angel. Still, he cast an appealing glance at his grandsire, then flicked his eyes towards Rose. "Could this wait till later?" he suggested. In the back of his mind was the extremely faint hope that Angel would forget in the meantime.

Angel was already pretty sure that his question had been answered, and he was torn between being pissed and disgusted. But he didn't want to upset Rose either. He set Spike back on his feet.

Fred and Rose exchanged a 'this must be one of those guy things' looks and refrained from commenting.

"Do you think you could construct a robot that's lifelike enough to fool the bounty hunter?" Angel asked.

"They can be made very.., lifelike," Spike interjected cautiously.

"On second thought, cancel that 'later', " Angel said. "I'm starting to think I have more information about that than I really want."

"Have you had much exposure to robots, Spike?" Fred asked. Somehow she couldn't see it.

"Seen a couple that were so real that you'd think they were actual girls if you didn't know better," he confirmed.

"What about scent?" Angel said. "That was a point that you brought up earlier, Spike. And while humans don't generally notice, I think that Daria would notice if a prospective client smelled more like plastic than a person."

"There's ways around that," Fred assured him. "It will take a little while, though." She turned back to Spike. "Do you know who built those robots you were talking about? I wouldn't mind having a consultation with an expert."

"He's dead," Spike said shortly. "And no, you wouldn't want to talk to him. He wasn't on our side."

"I see," Fred said. "Well, I still think I can pull it off, but like I said, it's going to take time. Especially the programming required to make it act like a real person." She thought a bit. "Appearance is the least important thing about the function," she remarked. "But it might make a difference to us as to what kind of image we want to project to Daria McBride. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Why don't you discuss it with Gunn, then I'll leave it in your hands?" Angel suggested. "We're going to need his expertise to create a paper history for our robot, anyway. He can fix it so that Daria can dig to her heart's content, and our robot will seem to be exactly who it says it is."

"Could you get him started on that?" Fred asked. "I won't be ready for that information for a while. I need to get started on the basics first. That gives us both some time until we need to actively cooperate on the project."

"I'll go see him now," Angel promised.

&&&&&&&

Their paths parted as Spike reluctantly conceded that he ought to get some work done for Wesley, and headed to his office. Rose suspected that his real reason might have had to do with the mysterious little contretemps that she had witnessed in the lab. For her own part, Rose was all agog with curiosity, but somehow it just didn't feel right to be asking Angel about Spike. Still, she tagged along with him to Gunn's office. It was something to do, and she was feeling restless enough to admit that she didn't feel like getting into the research right now.

Angel noticed that Rose was trying not to look like she was looking at him. He supposed that he could dance around the subject if she started asking questions. Besides, it wasn't as if he actually had anything concrete, just suppositions. He hated hiding the truth from her, though. He knew how much she hated deception, and she would probably be hurt to think that one of her friends would lie to her. But Rose didn't put him on the spot. Not about that.

Rose felt that the tension needed broken, and decided to find out about something that without substantiation could be attributed to Spike's narrative style. "Did you really fall face down in the pig-sty that time near Dublin?" she asked innocently.

&&&&&&&&

"If there's one thing that Wolfram and Hart is good at, it's creating an illusion," Gunn said. "It shouldn't be too hard to do a complete history from a birth certificate on. Or would you rather have a copy of a big player from out of town? That's even easier, because there's already a verifiable history on record."

"What about another dimension?" Rose inquired. "Admittedly, Daria didn't say much in my presence, but I got the impression that most of her clientele aren't from around here."

"It depends on the dimension," Gunn replied. "Some would almost do away with the need for a paper trail, but wouldn't be usable just because they rely on other folks to vouch for them."

"Since you seem to have all that stuff tucked up in your head," Angel suggested. "Why don't you go for one that would work? We want a background so solid that Daria McBride can't possibly pick it apart."

"It's still going to take a while," Gunn groused. "I do have other work, too."

"It's going to take time for Fred's end of things too," Angel informed him.

Gunn geared himself up for the question. "We could get it done a lot quicker with a real person," he said. "If you're willing to shell out some green, there's Gwen."

"Out of the question," Angel snapped. "Just create a history for the robot, okay, Gunn?" He turned and stalked out with Rose in his wake.

"Knew he'd say no, didn't I?" Gunn mumbled to himself.


	12. There She Doth Chastise Most Severely

Spike reluctantly dragged his feet up to Angel's apartment. It had only been a few days, but he was already sick of being stuck with having his grandsire for a roommate. Conceded that Angel's place was much nicer than his, and he'd pick it over his basement flat any day. If, it didn't come with a pre-installed Angel. All he really needed was a place to sleep and to be alone with Rose. He didn't have much in the way of material possessions, yet. He'd been spending most of his pay on the bills and for clothes and such. And, of course, what with one thing and another, he hadn't really had much time for shopping of late. He missed those shopping trips for Rose, especially since he'd been spending Angel's money then. Right now, he couldn't even go shopping, not even for the most mundane things, let alone keep his promise to Rose to take her out. Not till the ponce gave him the all clear. The only thing that kept him from telling the other vampire to sod off was the fact that Rose would probably have conniptions if he made himself a target for the bounty hunter by spurning Angel's hospitality. Not, he suspected that his grandsire was enjoying it any more than he was. Well and good. As long as he had to be inconvenienced, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one.

&&&&&&&

Angel reluctantly dragged his feet up to his apartment. It had only been a few days, but Spike was already getting on his nerves. If he could think of a viable alternative, he'd certainly employ it. He and Spike generally had no more than a tentative truce at the best of times. Lately, it hadn't been the best of times. And Spike had been going out of his way to be more annoying than usual. He really needn't have bothered. Spike annoyed the hell out of Angel just by being himself, most of the time. He'd made such a pest of himself about the robot already, just in hopes of getting the situation dealt with and Spike out of his place, checking on their progress almost hourly, that Fred and Gunn were barely speaking to him. God, he hated having Spike as a roommate.

&&&&&&

Wesley glanced at the time. "It's getting late, Rose," he remarked. Since her more or less reinstatement in the research department, she usually worked with him in his office. "Spike ought to be off work by now. Don't you want to be there to meet him?"

"Yes," answered Rose, but without the sort of enthusiasm Wes had come to expect from her at the mention of Spike.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "I mean, I've certainly no intention of prying, but if there's something you'd like to talk about, I do hope that you would consider me a friend."

"Of course I do, Wesley," the ghost replied warmly. "It's just having Spike and Angel under one roof. It wasn't quite so bad when I had to stay there, because Spike was the one that was the specter. But now, unless Angel has a reason to go out, it seems that all they can do in the evenings is bicker and fuss. I've got to admit, it's getting on my nerves."

"Have you told them that?" Wesley queried. "I know that both of them in their own ways, think the world of you, Rose. Surely they could put aside their animosity for a bit and try to get along for your sake."

"I've tried," Rose said wearily. "Believe me, Wesley, I've tried. I've almost reached the point where I'm ready to move out."

The researcher's eyes took on a shifty expression. "Well, I don't have a spare bed," he said, obviously thinking out loud. "But then, you don't really need one, do you?"

"I appreciate the thought, Wes," the phantom responded. "But I couldn't presume on your friendship like that."

"You wouldn't be presuming," he argued. "I offered. And it needn't necessarily be on a long term basis. Given the way they feel about you, Spike especially, it probably won't take more than one night until they decide to mend their ways."

Rose started to smile, despite the pang she felt at spending a night away from Spike. "Do you really think it would work?" she inquired.

"I'd almost be willing to put money on it," Wesley answered with a grin. "Shall I call them now, or after we've gotten to my place?"

"Wait," Rose said firmly. "If we tell them before we go, they'll probably head us off in the parking garage and start another big fight. And that's what I've been trying to avoid."

"Well then." Wesley stopped a moment to save his data, then turned his computer off. "Shall we?"

&&&&&&&

Spike was pacing around the apartment, occasionally stopping to give Angel a dirty look and swear at him. Angel was a little keyed up himself. It wasn't like Rose to not be here at the end of the day. He knew she didn't like being away from Spike.

The phone rang, and Angel answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Wes. What's so important that it couldn't wait till you came in tomorrow. She what?" The way he said that, especially the emphasis on the pronoun, immediately got Spike's attention, and he unashamedly eavesdropped. "Why? Oh. Yeah, I guess we have. Does she really think it's that bad? Of course I'll tell him. Good-bye, Wes." He hung up and gave Spike a disgusted look. "Rose is spending the night at Wesley's," he informed his fuming grandchilde.

"What in the hell did you do to piss her off?" Spike demanded loudly. "You bloody stupid poncey git."

"It wasn't me," Angel said defensively. "At least, not entirely. According to Wes, our arguing has been getting on Rose's nerves so badly that she decided to leave us to our own devices."

Spike had the grace to look ashamed. "It's been gettin' on my nerves so much, having to share a place with you that I never even thought of how it might be for her."

"I think we were both spending too much time feeling sorry for ourselves to consider Rose's feelings," Angel stated. "But I think we'd better work out a way to get along. For Rose's sake?" He held out his hand to Spike.

Spike looked at Angel's outstretched hand with a marked lack of enthusiasm. Eventually though, he stiffened his spine and took it. "I hope you know that I'm only doing this for Rose," he said defiantly. He looked at his grandsire and caught the knowing look in his eyes. "Okay, maybe a little more than that, but you'd better not be telling anyone."

"My word on it," Angel promised.

"Do you think we could call the Watcher and ask Rose to come back now?" Spike asked hopefully.

Angel thought about it for a moment. "No," he replied slowly. "We're being punished for being bad, so I think we'd just better take our medicine like men."

"That sucks," Spike stated flatly.

"Yes, it does," Angel agreed.

&&&&&&&

"Well, that's done," said Wesley, hanging up the phone. He started towards the kitchen, then paused. "You know, this feels deuced awkward, having a guest and not even being able to offer you any more hospitality other than just a place to be."

"I'm sure you can deal with it," Rose said with a grin. "And if it bothers you, I'll just watch t.v. or something while you have your dinner. I know it can feel a little.., odd, sitting there and eating in front of someone."

"Nonsense," Wesley replied firmly. "I admit, it will feel a bit, unmannerly, but it would be even ruder not at least offering you some conversation." He started making preparations for his meal.

"If you don't mind, I would like to watch," Rose admitted. "I never did learn to cook. All I ever had is stuff that you just had to heat up. I was too busy with other things." She gave a rueful smile, remembering. "Why the first time I had something to eat, I didn't even stop to think about letting it cool down before I ate it. I burned the inside of my mouth."

"Ouch," murmured Wes in sympathy. "That must have been a little embarrassing. It probably would have been more so if there had been someone there to see it."

"There was," she remarked wryly. "He said he'd never seen anyone eat pizza with a knife and fork before, either."

"Spike?" Wesley's eyebrows shot up. "Why would he have been at your apartment that first night? That was the first time you ate human food, wasn't it?"

"It was," she confirmed. "You know how he showed up when I was singing for Lorne. Well, something about that song I sang intrigued him, and so he just went invisible and followed me home."

"Well I'll be damned," Wesley said in awed tones. He kept up his dinner preparations on automatic pilot. He'd been feeding himself for a number of years now, and his cooking, while not particularly inspired was adequate to keep body and soul together. Rose watched with rapt attention, however. "Where did you hear that song?" he asked. "I've never heard anything like it before, or since."

"I made it up," Rose mumbled shyly. "Well, I was here to learn more about Spike," she added defensively. "And I thought that maybe if I made up a song about him, it might provoke some illuminating comments about him."

"And instead, you got Spike himself," Wesley remarked, popping his casserole into the oven. Suddenly, he did look a little embarrassed. "Rose, do you think you could amuse yourself for a while?" he muttered. "Usually while dinner's cooking I grab a quick shower."

"And your hospitality doesn't extend as far as talking to me while you're bathing?" she teased, and was inordinately pleased with herself that she brought a faint blush to his cheeks. "Go ahead, Wesley. I won't peek."

&&&&&&&&

Angel was trying to read a book, and almost as if by conditioned response, Spike headed for the stereo system. "Could we skip that for just one night, Spike?" he asked, trying to keep his temper in check. This had practically gotten to be a ritual. As soon as Angel sat down with a book, Spike would crank up the stereo till the walls rattled.

Spike realized that he'd been acting nearly by reflex, something he'd been doing because it so obviously irritated Angel. "Sorry," he mumbled. He wandered around the room a bit, trying to find some way to amuse himself. He flopped down in front of the telly, and picked up the remote. "Do you mind?" he asked politely.

"As long as you keep it down to a dull roar," Angel agreed, scarcely looking up from his book. He hadn't absorbed one word yet, and it wasn't entirely due to Spike. He was still feeling like a prize jerk for behaving in such a juvenile fashion that it had driven Rose away. He'd always thought he behaved in a much more mature manner than Spike, of whom he had come to expect childish behavior. Rose's desertion of them suggested that he was mistaken.

Spike desultorily flipped through channel after channel, not really taking in enough of anything to see if he really wanted to watch it. What he really wanted was to have Rose sitting beside him. With a sharp pang he realized that he'd been taking her for granted of late. He loved her, she loved him, therefore, no further effort was needed in the relationship. He was coming to the conclusion that it just wasn't so, you had to keep working at it. He sighed and flipped the t.v. off.

Angel closed the book on his finger. "You want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Talk about what?" Spike asked. "About the pair of us acting like a couple of complete dinks, or the fact that I've been takin' Rose for granted?"

Spike was showing no signs of moving, so Angel got up and moved to a nearby chair. "I can't really say that I've noticed you taking her for granted," he admitted. "But if you think you are, then you probably are."

"It's just that I figured that since we're in love with each other, she'd always be there like a fixture in my life," Spike admitted. He sighed. "Maybe we needed this. Or I did, anyway. Show me that if I want her to hang around, I've got to give her a reason to want to." He suddenly had a horrified expression on his face. "Does this mean I'm growing up?"

Angel couldn't suppress a smile. "It just might," he conceded. "But what's more important to you? Being an overgrown juvenile delinquent forever, or having Rose with you?"

"Know the bloody answer to that one, don't you?" Spike inquired. "Nothing's more important to me than Rose."

&&&&&&&&

Wesley dragged himself out of bed with a groan. When she could be kept off the subject of Spike, Rose was an excellent conversationalist. Or, to be more honest, a good listener. They'd stayed up far too late, chatting about this and that. It wasn't until a long denied yawn had nearly snapped his jaw that Rose had looked at the time and insisted that he go to bed. He dragged on a pair of sweat pants just to make himself decent while he got some coffee going. Then, he'd come back and get dressed while his caffeine fix was brewing.

Rose was sitting watching the television with the sound turned down till it was barely audible. "Good morning, Wesley," she greeted him. She gave him a closer look. "You've got dark circles under your eyes," she remarked. "I'm sorry I kept you up so late last night."

"I'm a big boy," Wesley protested, stumbling into the kitchen. "No offense, Rose, but I don't need mumsy to tell me it's bedtime."

"Then why didn't you go to bed sooner?" she said gently. "Wasn't it because you didn't want to leave me to fend for myself?"

"Believe it or not, miss," he said tartly, measuring out the coffee grounds and starting the coffee maker up. "I was actually enjoying the conversation. Now, if you'll excuse me," he made a mocking bow. "I believe I'll go get dressed."

&&&&&&&

Spike was at his desk at an unprecedentedly early hour. He'd more or less accustomed himself to sleeping at night, strange though that was for a vampire, but he couldn't believe how hard it had been to sleep without Rose in her usual place beside him. He was more than half hoping that she'd break the rules and come see him in the office. He'd apologize, grovel, whatever it took. He didn't think he could stand another night like last one. It had seemed to go on forever. He set his glasses on the bridge of his nose and turned on his computer.

&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry, Harmony," Angel apologized again. "I had a bad night last night, and I didn't sleep well. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Listen, boss," Harmony said. "I know you and Spikey don't get along too well, but I thought maybe Rose could kind of, I don't know, calm the two of you down?"

"Rose wasn't there," Angel admitted. "She got sick of us fighting, so she spent the night at Wes'."

Harmony looked shocked, initially, then a delighted grin crossed her face. "Good for her," she said brightly. "It's about time she stood up for herself. I didn't think she had it in her."

"Don't you have some typing to do?" Angel asked pointedly. The last thing he needed was to get a lecture from his ditzy secretary.

&&&&&&&&

As soon as Wesley and Rose arrived at his office, Rose settled into the extra chair he'd placed beside his desk for her, obviously intending to get right to work.

"Um.., Rose?" Wesley began hesitantly. "Why don't you go say good morning to Spike and Angel before we get started?"

Rose's face lit up. In truth, once Wesley had retired and she no longer had the distraction of his company, the night had passed as slowly and miserably for her as it had for the vampires. Without reply, she disappeared.

&&&&&&&&

Rose started with Spike, of course. She appeared behind him, then stepped up quietly (and who to move more quietly than someone who didn't actually have feet?), and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Rose!" Spike spun his chair around, forgetting how close behind him she was, and went right through her. "Sorry, luv."

"Miss me?" she asked, a little wistfully.

"More than you could imagine," he replied softly, drinking in the sight of her. "If I ever treat you so badly again, pet, feel free to yell at me, kick my ass, whatever. But please, don't ever leave me like that again."

"I missed you too," Rose murmured, looking at Spike as avidly as he was gazing at her. "But I really ought to let you get back to work."

"You'll be there tonight, won't you?" There was a pleading note in Spike's voice that went like a knife through her heart.

"Of course I will, love," she assured him. She blew him a kiss and disappeared.

Spike went back to work, whistling between his teeth. Rose still loved him, all was almost right with his world. If only the so-called Powers would pull their thumbs out of their asses and make her corporeal again.

&&&&&&&

Rose popped into Angel's office briefly and let him know that all was forgiven, then re-joined Wesley and got to work, humming.


	13. Keep Your Friends Close

Rose was puzzled by the summons to Gunn's office. She had absolutely no idea why he would want to see her. But Wesley had sent her on her way, and here she was. She didn't know Gunn as well as the others, and somehow, it didn't feel right, just ghosting through the door to his office like she would anyone else's. And he wasn't quite important enough to rate his own secretary. She considered the possibilities of knocking. That was one area where Spike had exceeded her in ghostly talents. She could affect air currents, and ape human mannerisms so well, that it looked like she was actually touching someone. If Spike could do it, she told herself sternly, surely you should be able to. After all, you've been doing it longer than he did. Concentrating fiercely, she balled up her fist and struck the door. And watched in dismay as her hand went right through it. She was about to give it one more try when the door opened.

"Come in and take a seat, Rose," Gunn said with a smile. He'd just happened to look up in time to see her hand come through his door. "You know, when your boyfriend was in your shoes, he wouldn't have bothered with knocking."

"I usually don't," Rose admitted. "But..," she stopped cold, not knowing how to put it without the risk of hurting his feelings.

"You worked for Wes, you stayed at Angel's place, you've lived with Spike, and you have that woman thing going with Fred," Gunn filled in. "Not to mention the fact that Lorne practically worships the ground you walk on. It's cool, Rose, I understand. You and I haven't really had the opportunity to get to know each other." The smile broadened. "Just remember who it was that rescued you from that spider."

"Is that why you wanted to see me?" Rose asked. "To get to know me?" Somehow she'd thought he was more professional than to waste company time that way.

Gunn shook his head. "Wish I could," he replied. "Actually, I'm trying to get to know Daria McBride, and you and Spike are the only people here that we know have been around her when she wasn't putting on a show. So, I thought I'd talk to the two of you and see what I could shake loose. The more I know about Daria, the better I can do at creating a client profile that will impress her."

"I see," Rose said dubiously. "I really didn't see all that much of her. I was stuck in one room most of the time I was there." She thought a minute. "She likes hurting people."

"Did you just see it, or did she try it on you?" Gunn asked. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out how you could hurt a ghost. If it was possible, there'd been a couple of times when he really would have liked to lay one on Spike.

"Well, she couldn't hurt me directly," Rose murmured. "I mean, not physically. But she found ways to.., get to me."

"Through Spike." Gunn stated quietly, and mentally kicked himself for not seeing that one coming. "We don't have to go into that if you don't want to, Rose. If it makes you uncomfortable, move on to something else."

"She thinks she has everything because she has money," Rose remarked, happy to leave the painful subject of how Daria had tormented her, behind. "She seems to think that money is the key to everything, and she can't or won't understand just how much she's missing out on."

"So a client with a similar lack of values might appeal to her?" the lawyer suggested.

"It might," Rose conceded. "She also has an.., appreciation for masculine beauty."

"You mean that she thought Spike was hot," Gunn elaborated. "What in the hell has that guy got?"

That made Rose smile. "I don't think I could explain it to you."

&&&&&&&

Spike walked into Gunn's office without knocking, and sat down without being invited to. "The Watcher said you wanted to see me," he announced. "So here I am."

"Your girlfriend at least tried to knock," Gunn remarked. "Nice manners, Blondie Bear."

Spike flipped him off for the 'Blondie Bear', before the first bit registered. "What were you doing with Rose?" he asked suspiciously.

"Same thing I'm gonna do with you," Gunn informed him. "Which is to ask you to tell me all that you can about Daria McBride."

"You mean you weren't..," Spike left the question dangle, a little embarrassed now that he'd even started to ask.

"One, and no offense, sport, but your girlfriend's not all there, literally," Gunn pointed out. "Two, I may be good, or at least I was until I started spending so much time behind a desk, but even so, I wouldn't try to be moving in on a vampire's action. I may be some dumb, but I'm not plumb dumb." He leaned back in his chair.

Spike laughed at that one. "Didn't mean to make a complete ass of myself," he half-way apologized. "But I have trouble believing that every bloke that sees her doesn't find her as fascinating as I do."

"Sounds like the man's got it bad," Gunn remarked to no one. He turned back to Spike. "But I think everybody in this damn law firm knows that. So do you think we could get down to business now?"

"Not a lot I can tell," Spike replied. "Didn't see a whole lot of the bitch, and even then, I was mostly concentrating on Rose. You might say we didn't have much in the way of conversation."

Gunn got a calculating look on his face. "She hit on you?" he asked.

"Yeah," muttered Spike. "But I didn't take it personal. She was trying to get at Rose every time she tried something on."

"So it happened more than once?" he prompted.

"Damn near every time she was within arm's length of me," Spike confirmed. "Grabby little bint. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought she was warm for my luscious form."

Gunn fought back the urge to gag. "You sure that scoring on Rose was the only reason?" Spike started to glower, so he decided to move on. "Rose said she likes to hurt people, but she didn't elaborate. Could you?"

"She gets off on it," Spike stated. "I think she near about went over the edge a coupla times when she was having at me with that cattle prod."

"That is just so sick," Gunn muttered. "I guess I'll have to talk to the company shrink to find out what causes that."

"Listen, you nit," Spike said. "It's not that hard. If you can hurt someone, you've got power over them. Get it? It's a power trip, nothing more or less."

"And Rose said that she was into money," Gunn mused. "She comes off like some kind of classy lady, then you find out she's just another money-grubbing power freak."

"Who also happens to be a multi-dimensional bounty hunter," Spike added. "The only other thing I can think of is that she's got a mean right hook." He rubbed his jaw at the memory. "Okay, so it was only a slap, but it damn near knocked me over, chair and all."

"I'll try not to piss her off," Gunn remarked. "At least not unless it's at a distance."

&&&&&&

Rose had taken a break from the researching and was standing quietly by, watching Fred and Knox assembling the robot. So far, it was just a stainless steel skeleton with a complex array of wires and computer boards tucked away inside it. She wanted to ask questions, but she didn't want to disturb the work. When Fred looked up to find a tool she needed, though, she spotted the specter.

"Hi, Rose. Want to come in for a closer look?" she asked.

"If I won't be in your way, Fred," Rose replied. "It looks very.., complicated."

"Well in this case, the looks aren't deceiving," Fred remarked. "The more human you want a robot to act, the more there is that has to go into it."

"Isn't that the truth?" Knox spoke up. He looked at the clock. "You worked me through lunch again, boss lady. You said you weren't going to do that anymore." He grinned at her to let her know he was teasing. "What say I go and grab us both a sandwich or something?" Without waiting for Fred to answer, he ambled out.

"I did interrupt," Rose said guiltily. "Fred, you should have asked me to leave."

"Oh don't be silly," Fred scolded gently. "Sometimes people can use an interruption. Like me," she admitted. "I get really interested in what I'm doing, and I kind of tend to forget that the human body needs food sometimes."

"Been there, done that," Rose quipped. "Try remembering when you've spent forever without a body, then having to learn all the details from scratch and in a hurry."

"No thanks," Fred demurred. "I've got plenty to keep me busy as it is. So, what do you think of what we've got so far?"

"It's awfully big," Rose murmured. "Is it necessary to make it that large? I mean, do you need the space for all your electronic stuff?"

"Well, not quite that much room," the self-admitted science geek replied. "But I thought the idea was to make it impressive."

"I'm not sure that sheer size will impress Daria," Rose muttered, half to herself. She shook herself out of her reverie. "But, you've already gotten it this far. I don't suppose you could change it now without going to a lot of trouble."

"Some trouble," Fred conceded. "But why do you think that a big, muscular man wouldn't impress her?"

"Just one of those odd, random thoughts," Rose said lightly. As she started to disappear, Fred thought she heard the phantom mumble, "She seemed impressed enough by Spike."

&&&&&&&

Since she'd been gone so long, Rose decided that it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit longer. She wanted to take a peek in at Lorne. In fact, she felt a little guilty, not dropping by to see him more often, remembering how he had taken care of her when she'd been ill. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as she recalled the demon spoon-feeding her with Spike nearby making unhelpful comments. She went invisible and slipped into the Pylean's office.

Uh-oh, a bad time. Lorne was doing the emergency screenings. She couldn't interrupt him now, this was important, it was to help put Daria McBride in her place. Maybe she could come back at the end of the day. She was sure that Lorne would be ready to see a friendly face by then.

&&&&&&&

"Angel." Harmony's voice came hissing over the intercom in a stage whisper. "That McBride woman is on the phone."

"Put the call through, Harmony," Angel ordered, wondering why on earth the bounty hunter would be calling. Surely she must know that she wasn't on their exclusive client list any more. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey there, tall, dark and broody," Daria replied. "Listen, you won the round, so why don't you call off the surveillance? It's cramping my style and making me cranky. When I get cranky, people suffer for it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Angel snapped. "There is no surveillance on you. At least none from Wolfram and Hart."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," Daria growled back. "Don't say I didn't warn you when your people come back in body bags."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you do or don't believe," Angel stated. "But I did not order continued surveillance on you. I called it off after we got our people back. Maybe," he suggested, "it's a dissatisfied customer. I'm sure you must have had those before."

"I was being nice and warning you first, this time." Daria's voice sounded pouty. "Why don't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"You threaten to kill people that you think work for me," Angel started. "And, in fact, you already have killed people who worked here. Not to mention imprisoning two of my people. What makes you think I'm going to forgive and forget something like that?"

"You're not a very gracious winner," she sulked. "But, if that's the way you're going to be, that's the way you're going to be. Ta-ta."

Angel hung up the phone and just stared at it for a minute. For the life of him he couldn't figure out just what the bounty hunter was playing at, but he was sure she hadn't called for the purposes of burying the hatchet. Unless of course, it was to bury it in someone's back.

&&&&&&&

Daria hung up and turned to a bespectacled man surrounded by electronic equipment. "Did you get enough?" she demanded. "Because I'm about ready to get sick just from talking nice to that damned snooty vampire."

"I think I got enough to gauge his voice patterns," the technician replied. "Just give me a few hours to sort through the tones and inflections, then, I'll need to know what you want said, so that I can match the voice and message."

Daria looked out at the mid-afternoon sky. "Here's the message," she said, thrusting a piece of paper at him. "If I don't have that message taped and ready to go by tomorrow, you're going to be missing some body parts that you're very fond of."

"Not to worry, Ms. McBride." The technician gulped nervously. "I'll have your message in a usable form by then."

&&&&&&&

The day was nearly over. Rose asked Wesley to call Spike and let him know that she might be a little late arriving at Angel's apartment. She thought it might be overly cautious of her, but seeing as how she'd abandoned him the previous night, she didn't want him to worry that she was going to do it again. Then, she went back to see how Lorne was doing.

&&&&&&&

Lorne had his head down, rubbing his throbbing temples. Today was one of those days when he couldn't believe just how petty some people were. The obnoxious little visions that had been visited on him had only been rivaled by the number of sour notes that had fallen on his sensitive ears.

Rose saw the demon hunched over his desk and felt sorry for her sweet, green friend. Sometimes she thought that Lorne must have the hardest job at Wolfram and Hart, but no one ever saw it because they didn't seem to take the job seriously. They took Lorne seriously, but she wondered if they realized just how much it took out of the Pylean. She popped into place behind him, and started concentrating for all she was worth. And this time, perhaps because she cared, she came through. She started rubbing the taut muscles in the back of his neck.

"Mmm, god that feels wonderful," muttered Lorne, just closing his eyes and enjoying it, and not even stopping to think that he hadn't seen anyone enter the office. "Whoever you are, I think I'm in love."

Rose started to say something, but it was just taxing enough to her focus that she lost it, and her hands went plunging through the demon.

Lorne saw the dainty pair of feminine hands suddenly sprout from his chest. "Rosebud?" he queried. "Was that you, sugarplum?"

"Yes, it was me," Rose confessed, walking around to where he could see her. "Sorry about the interruption, but I can't seem to talk and concentrate at the same time.

"Too bad," Lorne replied. "Because I was just thinking that if you could do that and sing to me at the same time, I'd probably be off to sleep like a baby in no time." He finally remembered to be surprised that she was there. "What brings you to my little slice of heaven, lambkin?"

"I just realized that I hadn't seen much of you lately," Rose answered. "You've been my friend almost right from the start, Lorne, and I felt badly because I've been neglecting you."

"Honeybunch, you've only been back a few days," the demon pointed out. "And we've all been busy as bees trying to sort this whole business out. You don't need to be going out of your way for me."

"And you didn't have to go out of your way for me either," Rose remarked. "But you did anyway. You took care of me and fussed over me and worried about me. So, 'Uncle Lorne' I guess you're just going to have to deal with it."

Lorne threw his hands up in the air. "I surrender doll-baby," he answered with a chuckle. "Does Spike know just how lucky he is to have you?"

"I try to remind him from time to time," she said lightly. "But I'm afraid that if I'm much later, he's going to start climbing the walls. I just wanted to see you and say hello." With the ease of practice, she leaned over and brushed ghostly lips across his cheek, then disappeared.

&&&&&&&&

Okay, so it was only about fifteen minutes or so, Spike thought. And she had had Percy call to say that she'd be late. Nothing at all to worry about. Except that he did. Why'n hell did she have to run whatever little errand was taking her away tonight after depriving him of her company last night? He was almost starting to get the aggrieved (and mistaken), feeling that he wasn't as high on Rose's list of priorities as she was on his. Then, there was a vague distortion in the middle of the room, and Rose shimmered into view, giving him the smile she reserved for him alone, and it was all he could do to remember that he couldn't sweep her up in his arms.


	14. Blood Will Have Blood

Viridian: "The vampire worked out a way to save Rose. And at some risk to himself."

Citrine: "He has his own corporeality back and is well able to indulge himself in sensual pleasures, and yet he remains by Rose's side."

Cerulean: "Both he and Angel seem most protective of her, still."

Sienna: "And has she not proven that she still needs protection?"

Violet: "She tried to make William leave her behind, lest he be captured as well. Then he gave himself up to the bounty hunter just to be with her."

Citrine: "Shall we make our decision, then? We seem to have enough information to do so."

Viridian: "Perhaps we should let the current situation play itself out, first. To be precipitate might prove a distraction and effect the outcome."

Sienna: "We must needs also discuss the particulars. Come up with workable solutions to our own problems."

Cerulean: "Then, we will wait a while longer."

Violet: "They have waited this long, they can be patient a little longer."

&&&&&&&&

Spike lay there in bed, enjoying the sight of Rose laying beside him. "I can't believe how much I missed you, babe," he murmured. "Last night felt like it was half of forever."

"It did, didn't it?" Rose replied, smiling at him. "That was very poetic, love."

Spike grimaced. "Guess you bring it out in me, pet." He snuggled even closer, almost, but not quite touching. If she'd been human, he'd have felt the heat from her body. Despite his best resolutions, a heartfelt sigh escaped him.

Rose knew what the sigh meant, how could she not? "I know, Spike," she said softly. "I'd give the earth just to feel your arms around me again."

"I wish..," he started, and cut himself short. Best be careful with the 'w' word.

"I do too," she whispered. "Sleep well, love."

&&&&&&&

Angel was pacing in his office. He'd really like to check on the progress of the robot, but Fred, ignoring his lofty status had out and out banned his presence in the lab, and he had to make do with her daily progress reports, which he found to be largely incomprehensible. He supposed that he had been making a pest of himself, but he wanted this over and done with. That phone call yesterday was really nagging at him. What in the hell was the bounty hunter up to? He had even gone as far as to check and see if someone had exceeded their authority by ordering surveillance on Daria after he'd cancelled it, but no one had. And they still seemed no closer to finding out who Daria's contact inside the firm was. A puzzled frown crossed his face, and he picked up the phone. "Harmony? I want you to check the employment records and see if anyone quit, disappeared, or whatever within a day or two after Daria McBride came here. Yes, Harmony, I want it as soon as possible. Thank you."

&&&&&&&&

"Rose?" Wesley turned and looked at her when he didn't get an immediate response. She sat there, staring off into space with a sad expression on her face. "Rose?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She jumped, startled. "I'm sorry, Wesley. I guess I was woolgathering."

"And from the look of it, taking no joy in the occupation either," he remarked. "Listen, Rose, if there's something else you'd rather be doing, feel free to go. I never intended you to put in full time hours."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I guess the fact that we haven't been able to drop a net on Daria McBride yet is starting to get me a little down."

"I understand," he replied. "But my offer still stands. Even though we're paying you, the employment is on a voluntary basis. If you feel you need some time away, just say so."

"Wouldn't that make it difficult to keep track of how much you're going to pay me?" Rose asked.

Wesley grinned. "That's why I put you on a modest salary, but a salaried position nonetheless. That way I don't have to keep track of the hours you work. Your current title, by the way is special research consultant."

"Well, la de da," she remarked. "That sounds impressive. But I would still like to go on record as saying that I don't need a title or a paycheck, or..," She gave him a sly little look. "An office."

Wesley blinked. "Did you want your own office, Rose? You can certainly have one if you'd like."

"I'm just teasing, Wesley," she said with a smile. "I'm a ghost. What would I do with an office? Unless, of course, you're tired of having me hang around. Or maybe I just distract you from your work?"

"The only distraction you provide is how pretty you are," he teased back. "Seriously though, Rose, if you feel the need for a breather, so to speak don't hesitate to take one." The grin came back. "I'll muddle along without you, somehow."

"Thank you, Wes," she said. "You know, I believe that I could use a little thinking time."

"Then I'll see you later," the Watcher responded, and turned away from her before she could change her mind.

&&&&&&&&

Spike was at his desk, dutifully slogging away like a good little boy. He thought he could just about stand it if only it would provide the occasional little adrenalin rush. The time spent at Daria McBride's hadn't been a walk in the park by a long chalk, but it hadn't been boring. It might just be worth it though, if he were doing it for something, or rather someone other than himself. Like having a living, breathing woman to support. The thought hadn't occurred to him before, but now that it had, it kind of appealed to him. He gave himself a little shake. If he went much further, he'd be having visions of a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence.

The phone rang. "Hello?" He didn't need to say anything else, because the pouf went into an immediate monolog, not giving him a chance to get in a word edgewise. But it wasn't really necessary. And despite the questionable efficacy of his efforts on the whole bounty hunter deal, he was being given another chance to do some field work. He looked at the time and silently swore. It was going to be a few hours until the sun set, but then..,

&&&&&&&&

Rose flitted silently up to Angel's apartment, and it felt strange. So quiet and empty without Angel or Spike, or both of them. She went over to a window and stared down at the city, seeing the people, so far away on the sidewalk, looking like little more than ants. She could understand that viewpoint. She had often made the mistake of viewing people as lesser beings, but just because they didn't have the powers she'd had, then, didn't make them any less. She felt a stab of guilt. She'd been a part of The Powers, connected to them. Why didn't she miss them? She hadn't, not really, not since she'd first arrived. Most of the time now, she didn't even think about them. But just what did they have planned for her? If the price she was paying now lasted for all eternity though, she'd accept it. For Spike. But was it really good for Spike that they continue on this way? Despite what Angel had told her, she sometimes wondered. She knew that The Powers sometimes set tests, and maybe this was one of them. To see if she loved Spike enough to give him up. But how could she when the mere thought of it brought a terrible, searing, wrenching pain? She decided to deal with it, for the moment, by not dealing with it. After all, she couldn't very well leave him without at least having the good graces to tell him to his face, even though that would most assuredly add to the pain. Tonight would be soon enough.

&&&&&&&&

Angel walked into his apartment and saw Rose there, still looking out the window. But no sign of Spike. That was odd. He'd been a little late getting out of the office, but Spike generally made it a point to be out on the exact second. And he wasn't here. "Rose? Where's Spike?"

Rose jumped. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the passage of time. "Spike?" she echoed dumbly. "I don't know, I didn't realize it was that late." She looked at the time and saw that Spike should have returned about half an hour past. Which, if she'd been thinking, the setting of the sun should have told her. "Shall I pop down to his office and see if he's there?"

"If you would," Angel replied. He watched as she disappeared, a look of consternation on his face. No matter what possibilities he considered, Spike not being here to spend time with Rose suggested that it wasn't good. And before he could think further, Rose was back.

"He's not there," Rose announced. "The computer's off and the lights are out." She was starting to look a little frayed around the edges.

Angel took out his cell phone and hurriedly punched in a number. "Wes? Did you send Spike on some special assignment without notifying me? I did? When?" The vampire's expression was totally mystified. "Wait there, Wes, we'll be right down." He turned to Rose. "Spike told Wesley that I called him and sent him on a field mission."

It should have been impossible for a ghost to turn pale, but Rose managed it. "And you did nothing of the kind, did you?"

Angel shook his head. "C'mon, let's go talk to Wesley."

&&&&&&&

The researcher spent his time waiting by calling the other members of his department and seeing if Spike had said anything to any of them. A futile effort, really. Spike generally kept himself to himself. He didn't much care for his co-workers and made no bones about letting anyone know it.

Angel came striding in with Rose hovering behind. "Any news?"

Wesley shook his head. "Spike doesn't usually associate with any of the rest of the department, and today was no exception. He didn't talk to any of them."

"Log in to security," Angel ordered. "I'll give you the clearance codes. All calls in and out are recorded. I want to hear that call that was supposed to be me."

In relatively short order the proper records came up. "There it is," Wesley said, pointing at the computer screen. "It was the only call to Spike's office all day." He tapped a few keys. "Do you want to hear it, or just read the transcript?"

"I want to hear it," Angel replied grimly. "Spike's known me for over a hundred years. It would have to be damn good to fool him."

And suddenly, what sounded like Angel's voice came from the speakers. "..,just a block down from the warehouse from where we rescued you. All you have to do is to escort the contact back here, but you may have to be on your guard. The contact may attract some fire. See you later, Spike." Then, the click of disconnection.

Angel looked at Rose. "So help me, Rose, I swear that wasn't me." He brought a fist down on the corner of Wesley's desk, and the corner broke off.

"They don't make them like they used to," Wesley said quietly, trying to lighten the tension a bit. "I'm not calling you a liar, Angel, but it did sound just like you."

"If I wanted Spike out and making a target for Daria McBride to shoot at, I wouldn't have him staying in my apartment," Angel argued.

"We believe you, Angel," Rose said soothingly. "I know that you wouldn't do that. And I don't understand why that never occurred to Spike."

"He was probably getting a touch of cabin fever and didn't think about it at all," Wesley observed. "Do you think it would do us any good to go to the rendezvous point?"

Angel shook his head. "He may not even have made it that far. He would have been looking for that contact he was supposed to meet, and probably not thinking that he was in any danger. For a vampire, he probably would have been pretty easy to grab."

"Then how are we going to find him?" Rose moaned. In the back of her mind was something that said that this was her fault. That if she hadn't been thinking.., what she'd been thinking, or maybe if she'd acted sooner, then Spike would be safe.

"Unless I miss my guess," Angel said with a forced calm. "We won't have to find him. We'll be told."

&&&&&&&

Spike was strutting down the sidewalk as if he didn't have a care in the world. He took a deep, unnecessary breath. It felt good just to be out and about at night. He'd been cooped up so long.., Oh balls. It suddenly came crashing home just why he had been cooped up. And why he still should be. And then, something else came crashing, against the back of Spike's skull, and all the lights went out.

&&&&&&

They'd moved their base of operations back to Angel's office, and had called in the reinforcements, for all the good it would do at this point. Therefore, they were all there when the phone rang.

Angel picked it up like it was going to bite him. "Hello? Oh, Daria, what a pleasant surprise. Nothing special, just trying to figure out how many parts I'm going to leave you in once I get my hands on you. You do say the nicest things. Now what have you done with Spike? I see. And what do you do when I tell you to go to hell? Just remember Daria, that everything you do to him, is going to come back to you." He hung up.

"So it's pretty much what we expected, isn't it?" Gunn inquired. "Daria McBride's got him."


	15. Same Song, Different Verse

Spike woke up by painful stages. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. More or less under protective custody, and go prancing out without a care. Damn, his skull felt like it ought to be gaping wide open. It wasn't, of course, it just felt that way. He hadn't, as yet, moved or opened his eyes, instead he used his other senses to see what he could tell about where he was being held.

A musty smell. Place hadn't been inhabited for a while. A few trace human scents, all fresh, and one, unfortunately familiar. Nothing to hear, except the sounds of the city, extremely muted. Apparently he'd been left alone for the moment. Kind of careless, that. He opened his eyes and lifted his aching head. A rat squeaked somewhere off to the left. He seemed to be chained securely to a post. The post itself didn't seem to be in the best of shape, he could probably yank it out no problem, then step out of the chains. The problem lay in that it was a support post. If he pulled it out, the entire structure would probably come tumbling down on his head. And he didn't know how much was up there. Last time a building had collapsed on him, he'd been laid up for months. Didn't really want to go there again.

There were no lights on. But there was enough ambient light filtering through for a vampire's eyes to pick out a few details. A basement in a abandoned house, from the look of it. The cobwebs had cobwebs. A shuffling sound came from above him, then the creak of un-oiled hinges as the basement door opened. A dim, dust covered light flicked on. Footsteps on creaking old stairs. The footfalls cautious, but light, probably a woman, and a small woman at that. Then, the scent came drifting to the sensitive vamp nostrils. The bitch herself, surprise, surprise. Then, another, even more welcome scent. Spike's mouth started to water, and his stomach gurgled.

The bounty hunter stepped in front of him with a mugful of blood in her hand. In the coolness of the basement, the body temperature liquid steamed slightly. Spike swallowed before he started drooling.

"Awake, I see." She came up close to him, her body actually touching his in places, or at least the chains around him, for which he suddenly found himself oddly grateful. She waved the mug under his nose. "Hungry?"

"Not so's you'd notice," Spike lied. An audible rumble proved the lie.

The bounty hunter laughed softly. "Your stomach says otherwise, vampire. And it's even animal's blood this time."

"So what's the catch?" he asked suspiciously. "Don't try telling me there isn't one."

She stuck her hand in a pants pocket and did a writhing, wriggling dance to extract something from it. A mini cassette recorder. "Just a little message for your friends," she said nonchalantly. "Let them know that you're alive and well. At the moment."

"And if I don't, you'll starve me till I'm crazy enough to pull the whole house down just to get something to eat, is that it?" Might not hurt, alerting her to the possibility. Especially since there didn't seem to be anything more substantial around the basement that she could chain him to.

"I think it would take longer than you're going to be here for you to get that hungry." She was wearing the most annoying smirk on her face. "But, you're still going to be very uncomfortable. It's not a big deal now, is it?"

He considered. "Your message, or do I get to say whatever I want?"

"Anything you like, provided it's you saying it," the bitch replied. "But you'd better hurry. Your dinner's already starting to cool down."

Spike sighed. "Switch the bloody thing on."

&&&&&&&

"What does our friendly neighborhood bounty hunter want?" Lorne asked. "Or should I ask, how much?"

"She's not asking for money," Angel replied. "She's not even offering us a way to get Spike back, just to keep him alive."

"She wants me, doesn't she?" Rose asked softly. "And then, she'll sell us back to that demon, or another one like him."

Angel nodded, too angry to speak.

"She's not getting you again, Rose," Wesley said quietly. "And we'll get Spike back one more time."

"Yeah," Gunn put in. "We got him back once, we can do it again."

"You knew where he was that time," Rose pointed out. "I think that she's calling the tune this time."

"We're not dancing to that tune," Angel said firmly. He gave the specter a long look. "Rose, please promise me that you won't do anything..," He groped around for an inoffensive way to say it.

"Stupid?" Rose suggested. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'm just not sure I can make that promise now. Not this time."

"Rose," Fred protested. "You can't be planning on turning yourself in to her. We can't put a tracker on you like we did on.., Oh my god." Realization dawned. "Angel do you still have the tracker controls?"

"You never removed the tracker from Spike, did you?" Angel was wearing a broad grin. "Wes? You had the controller last, what did you do with it?"

"I believe that I left it in the car," the researcher said, brow knit, trying to remember.

"It's at my place," Gunn said. "We let you off first, and I saw it sitting there, and just kind of picked it up. I can get it and be back here with it in an hour or so."

"I've got a better idea," Angel said, getting up and heading for the door. "We'll just swing by your place on the way."

Before he got to the door, the phone rang.

"Hello?" After a brief pause, he switched it over the speaker phone.

"Hello, all." Spike's voice came over the phone. "Just supposed to let you know that I'm more or less okay. Singing for my supper, as it were." There was a silence, as if he were gathering his thoughts. "I screwed up bad, I know it. Knew it just about the time the lights went out. I'm sorry, babe." The was a stifled yelp of pain. "Bloody hell, bitch, I'm doing what you asked."

Spike's voice was replaced by one that they had all grown to know and loathe. "I didn't hurt him much," she purred. "Yet. That will change if I don't get what I asked for. I'll call again tomorrow night, and if you don't make arrangements to deliver the ghost to me, I'm going to start sending the vampire back to you, another piece every day." There was a loud click, then silence.

Looks were passed all around the room. Angel grabbed his jacket, and Wes and Gunn followed him to the door. So, did Rose.

"Oh no you don't, miss," Wesley ordered, being the first to see her. "You stay here out of harm's way."

"But..," Rose began.

"You're not going." Angel confirmed Wesley's order. The three men left.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Lorne soothed her. "They'll have Spike back before you know it."

Rose didn't even seem to hear the demon. "Bloody hell I'm not going," she muttered, then vanished.

&&&&&&

Fred and Lorne shuffled out of Angel's office. There didn't seem to be any reason to stay there at the moment.

"What are you going to do to while away the time, Freddikins?" the Pylean asked, just for something to say.

"Work on the robot, I suppose," Fred answered with a shrug.

"But are we going to need it now?" Lorne asked. "I mean, if the guys strike lucky, they might be able to take care of the problem without going to the trouble of luring her out into the open with the robot."

"I like to finish what I start," Fred replied. "Besides, if I don't have something to do until they get back, I'll go absolutely crazy."

&&&&&&&

"You spilled it all," Spike complained. "You promised me a meal in exchange for a message. You got your message, now I want what I've got coming to me." He winced. That probably could have been put a little bit better. The remark as it stood was definitely left open to interpretation.

"Well, there's a teensy little problem there," she remarked. "You see, that was all I had. So I guess you go hungry anyway, because I really don't feel like going out and getting more."

"Fine." Spike felt like the hunger was gnawing a hole in his midsection, but he wasn't about to beg. "Then why don't you just push off, because I'm already sick of the sight of you."

The bounty hunter's lower lip protruded. "You're not even going to ask if I'll change my mind?" she sulked. "I could be persuaded. Possibly."

"I'm not into playing games," Spike stated, not even looking at her. "Not with you at any rate."

"But I can play ever so nicely," she murmured, sliding her hands up around his neck, and pressing close to him. "You're involved with a ghost. How long has it been since you've been inside a woman?"

"None of your bloody business," he replied, his voice starting to show signs of irritation. "If you wanta get laid, bitch, find someone with lower standards than mine."

She ignored what he said, and ran her hands through his hair, and tugging downward, trying to kiss him.

"Go ahead and put your tongue in my mouth," Spike whispered. "I guess I am kind of hungry after all."

This time, what hit him actually was a right hook. And, it was a mean one.

&&&&&&&

Gunn leaned over the front seat, looking at the device in Wesley's hands. "Isn't that about where we got him the last time?"

"Pretty close," Wesley confirmed. "In fact, it looks like it's right about where Spike was supposed to meet that fictional contact."

"Man, that dame has solid brass balls," Gunn remarked. "Either she's sure that we don't have any way to find him, or..,"

"It's a trap." Angel put his two cents in. "She's totally amoral, but she's not stupid. I'm betting it's a trap, myself."

"You want to call in reinforcements?" Gunn asked.

"No," Angel answered. "If the three of us can't handle it, I don't think more bodies will help." He thought about it a moment. "We'll scope out the place first. If it looks like she's packing a lot of firepower, then maybe I'll reconsider."

"You do have some weapons in the boot, don't you?" Wesley asked. "I'm not all that well armed at the moment."

"Me neither," Gunn admitted.

"There's a small arsenal in the trunk," Angel informed them.

Gunn grinned. "Then let's bring it on."

&&&&&&&&

Rose, still invisible, sat in the back seat listening to the exchange. She fought back the urge to immediately go to where Spike was. If there was a trap, it was in all probability set for her, and it would be utter folly for her to go rushing headlong into it. But oh, how she wanted to. She wanted to find out what that woman had done, or was doing to Spike. She wanted to see Spike for herself to see that he was all right and not a pile of dust. And more than ever, she wanted to be corporeal at least long enough to give the bounty hunter one good solid slap.

&&&&&&&&

Spike was hungry, tired, irritated, his jaw ached, and he really wanted to be able to sit down. He missed Rose, and he cursed himself again for his own stupidity. And, since he was just feeling generally ill disposed to all and sundry, he spared some of his irritation for The Powers That Be. Go talking to a guy, start getting him feeling like maybe there's a little bit of hope, and then leave him hanging. If he was absolutely honest with himself, which he wasn't prepared to be at the moment, he'd admit that The Powers had a lot more to consider than just him. But there was Rose, as well. She bloody well used to be one of them. Maybe even still was, he didn't know, wasn't sure he cared. In fact, he was sure he didn't care. He didn't care what Rose was, as long as she was with him. But still, it would be nice to hold her again.

&&&&&&&&

They parked the car outside the warehouse and walked the rest of the way, keeping well to the shadows. And there were plenty of shadows. Most of the streetlights in this part of town were either non-operational or broken. They found the house with no problem, and except for a faint glow coming from cracks in the boards over the windows, the place still looked utterly deserted. There were no sentries evident.

"Looks quiet enough," Gunn whispered. "So why do I have the feeling it isn't as safe as it looks?"

"Because it probably isn't," Angel replied. "Wes, do you have any way to detect wards on the place?"

"Not on me," the Watcher admitted. "We did leave a little precipitately. And the only spell I know to detect wards without material components, I'd need Rose for."

"Why Rose?" Gunn asked.

"Because I need someone who speaks G'rin-g'og," Wes replied. "Rose is the only person I know besides myself that has so much as a passing acquaintance with the language."

"We're not bringing Rose into it," Angel said flatly, forgetting that Rose went pretty much wherever she wanted to. "I don't want her anywhere near here."

"Too bad," Rose said, coming into view. "I'm bringing myself into it."


	16. A Heart's Desire

Spike had dozed off.

"Spike."

Spike: "About time you lot got on with things. So, how's the latest round of kick the Spike going to be played?"

Citrine: "We have no desire to kick you, vampire."

Violet: "We considered all the possibilities most carefully."

Sienna: "We were going to wait until the situation with the bounty hunter was resolved, but since it's taking such an extended period, well, we do have the rest of the universe to oversee."

Spike: "So if I'm following this right, you've come to a decision."

Cerulean: "That is correct, Spike."

Spike: "Are you going to keep me in suspense, or tell me?"

Viridian: "Once again, Rose has swayed our decision in your favor."

Spike: "What do I end up with? Spook, vamp or human?"

Violet: "Mostly human."

Citrine: "Completely human, but with.., modifications."

Spike: "What sort of modifications?"

Viridian: "Rose will not age, and her life force will be intertwined with yours."

Sienna: "When one dies, the other will as well."

Cerulean: "Conversely, as long as you live, so will she. Whether it be ten years..,"

Citrine: "Or a hundred..,"

Spike: "Or a thousand. I suppose thank you sounds a little lame for all of that."

Sienna: "Nor is it necessary. We did not do it for thanks."

Spike: "How..,"

Viridian: "We will attend to the details this time."

Spike: "When?"

Violet: "Soon, vampire, soon."

Citrine: "Wake now, Spike. She comes for you."

Spike blinked. Which she were they referring to?

&&&&&&&

Angel's face was a sight to behold. As his grandchilde might have put it, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ass. Spike would have loved it. To make matters worse, Rose was totally ignoring the display, but had gone over to Wesley and was quietly conferring with him about the spell.

Gunn stepped in close. "Did you really think you could tell a woman what to do and get away with it?"

Angel gave him a dirty look. The little Watcher to ghost conference seemed to be over, and they were getting ready to cast the spell. He went over to Rose.

"Rose could you do me one little favor?" He tried puppy-dog eyes on her, hoping to stir her to sympathy since orders didn't work.

"Maybe," she replied cautiously.

"As soon as you and Wes are done with the spell, will you please wait in the car?" The vampire directed the gaze of his soft brown eyes into ghostly gray ones. "Or at least go invisible. There's a good possibility that there's a trap set here. I don't want it springing on you. Okay?"

Rose's gaze dropped. "You cheat, too," she muttered. "All right, I'll stay out of the way."

Wesley joined them. "Are we ready? The longer we wait, the more vulnerable we are if there is a trap."

Rose stood beside him and they began chanting in a strange sing-song. If it had been in a more conventional scale, it would have sounded like Gregorian chant, with Rose doing an eerie descant.

There was a brief glow all around the house, then, it died away completely. "No wards," Wesley observed with satisfaction.

"Rose?" Angel gave her a look.

"I'm going, I'm going," she grumbled. "You just be sure to come back with Spike, or you're really going to find out what it's like to be haunted." She tried going invisible, but it didn't seem to be working for some reason. A side effect from the spell, perhaps. She walked back to the car, but when she tried to ghost through the door, she ran her hand up against it and broke a nail painfully close. She had the throbbing digit in her mouth before she realized what had happened.

She gave the door a tentative tap, which produced a dull thump rather than her hand going through it. She took hold of the handle and opened the door, and slid into the back seat.

&&&&&&&&

"How are you going to get in there?" Gunn asked Angel. "I don't know who the rightful owner is, but I'm betting that we won't be able to get them down here to give you an invite."

"Not necessary," the vampire assured him. "When a house has been abandoned as long as this one, it almost counts as public property. No invitation necessary."

"We still need to keep our eyes open for more.., mundane traps," Wesley muttered. "We could walk right into one just because we've gotten overconfident knowing that there aren't any wards."

"Good advice," Angel agreed, privately thinking that it was stating the obvious.

They entered the house without incident. "Which way do you think?" Gunn inquired.

Angel sniffed. "Basement."

The trio trooped down to the basement.

"Kind of a let down, innit?" a familiar voice asked. "All psyched up and no one to punch."

They quickly freed Spike and headed for the street.

"Is it just me, or was that too damn easy?" Gunn mumbled.

"Too easy for my liking," Wesley concurred. "What is the bounty hunter up to? Kidnap him, then practically hand him back to us."

"Let's just get back and worry about the details later," Angel replied. They were all moving at a fast walk, but when Angel turned to Spike and said, "She's waiting in the car." Spike broke into a run.

&&&&&&&

The others were still about a half block away when Spike slid into the back seat of the car next to Rose. Before he could tell her his news, she slid up into his lap, and he found that he had a warm, substantial, live woman on his lap. He decided that explanations could wait while he kissed her.

When Angel, Wesley and Gunn arrived, they were still kissing. They stood there for a moment, gawking, realizing that something had changed radically in the last hour. Finally, with a collective shrug, they decided to go with the flow.

"I've got shotgun," Gunn said, going around the vehicle. "I am not sitting in the back seat while Rose and Blondie Bear make out."

"Thanks ever so much," Wesley remarked wryly. "I don't suppose you could make room for me up front as well?"

Angel grinned. "And leave them back there without a chaperone?" he said. "Stiff upper lip, Wes."

Wesley sighed and climbed into the back seat.

It wasn't till the car started moving that the lovers realized that they were no longer alone and broke it up. But they didn't offer any explanations, merely cuddled closer, if that were possible, with near identical looks of contentment on their faces.

"Do you two have anything you'd like to share with us?" Angel suggested.

"I'd have thought that was obvious, even to you." And that in itself was weird, Spike addressing Angel with no swear words or name calling. Okay, so there was a certain amount of sarcasm there, but from Spike to Angel it was positively mellow.

"But how?" Wesley was torn between looking at the newly corporeal Rose, and averting his eyes from a pair that obviously should get a room.

"Them," Spike said, tracing a finger across her cheekbone and down the line of her jaw, just enjoying being able to touch her. "'Bout bloody time, too."

"The Powers That Be did it?" Gunn asked.

"They did?" Rose was just as amazed as everyone else, although, as she said it, she realized that it did sound a bit stupid. Who else could have done it? "How did you happen to know about it, love?"

"They did talk to you, didn't they, Spike?" Angel asked. "Why didn't you mention it to me?"

"We have been kind of busy," Spike observed. "'Sides, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up." He turned his gaze back to Rose, not that it had left her for long. "Especially you, babe."

"I understand," Rose replied softly. Giving in to an irresistible impulse, she ran her fingers through his already mussed hair. And looked puzzled when her hand encountered something besides hair. "What's this?" She held up an extremely small construct of metal and plastic.

"Let me see that," Wesley held out his hand, and Rose dropped the object into it as if it were radioactive. "So that's why the bounty hunter made the rescue so easy. She bugged Spike."

"Knew she wasn't as interested as she let on," Spike mumbled. "Heart rate didn't even go up when she was throwing herself at me." He saw Rose's eyes go cold and hard. He whispered something in her ear, and her expression relaxed, then flushed crimson. He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"One question answered, and a dozen new ones in its place," grumbled Angel. "Would it be too much to ask that we could get this cleared up once and for all?"

"So it would seem," Wesley remarked. He glanced over at his seatmates. "Do you two mind?"

"Yeah, but we'll get over it," Spike mumbled, and went on with kissing Rose.

&&&&&&&

Lorne peeked into the lab. "They're on their way back, princess," he said to Fred. "And they want us to meet them at the door. They said they've got a surprise for us."

"I don't suppose they gave you any hints as to what kind of surprise it was?" Fred asked. She didn't mind leaving the robot for now. She was so keyed up she was having trouble concentrating on it, which was unusual for her. Generally speaking, work tended to soothe her.

"No idea, punkin," the demon replied. "But since they ought to be here any minute, why don't we just go on down and find out?"

"Sounds like a plan," Fred agreed.

They got to the lobby as the returning group entered. So far, nothing too unusual. Until an impatient Spike swept Rose up into his arms and started off towards the elevator with her.

"Whoa, wait just a minute, Spikester," Lorne said. He gave them a long look. "Rosebud?" His voice was starting to sound a little unsure.

Rose started to wriggle until Spike put her back down, then went over and hugged the demon, who returned it, fighting back the odd sniffle or two. Then, they all converged on the ex-ghost, and all was chaos for several minutes.

Spike watched the tableau, getting that old, familiar feeling of being on the edges of everything. Useful upon occasion, but not really a part of the group. Just like it had been with the Scoobies. Then, a path parted in the milling bodies, and Rose beckoned to him, and he entered and became a part of the group.

&&&&&&&

The impromptu party finally broke up and the vampires and Rose headed for the penthouse.

"I'm glad everyone's happy to have you back, luv," Spike remarked. "But I'm really not feeling in a sharing mood at the moment."

Angel was starting to get the same feeling he'd had when he'd taken the two of them out on dates. Redundant. He understood, he was pretty sure he did, but all the same, he wasn't too comfortable with what he was pretty sure was going to be going on in the bedroom next to his. Even now, the atmosphere was getting a little.., intimate, for his comfort.

"Are you two planning on taking the day off tomorrow?" he asked, just to break the silence.

"If you don't mind," Spike said, still spending most of his time gazing at his lady-love.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Rose added, blushing. The blush grew when her stomach started calling attention to itself.

"Someone's hungry," Spike remarked. "Besides, me, that is. That damned bounty hunter spilled mine all over the floor. Waste of perfectly good blood."

"The executive dining room is closed at this hour," Angel said. "Do you like Chinese, Rose?"

&&&&&&&

It had been a maddening wait for Spike. First for the food to get there, then sitting through a leisurely meal and conversation with the pouf. And he really wanted to get Rose alone. All to himself. And at long last he got what he wanted. As he picked Rose up and fell into bed with her, he glanced upwards and said, "Thanks, anyway."


	17. Lovers Reunited

Spike woke up first and propped himself up on one elbow, just watching her sleep, as he had so many times before. Almost as if she could sense his gaze, Rose's eyelids fluttered open. "Good morning, love."

"It certainly is," Spike said with a contented sigh, snuggling back down next to her. "It feels so good to be able to hold you again, luv." He nuzzled at her neck. "There were times I thought I'd go crazy, missing the feel of you."

"But it's such a short trip," Rose teased, then pulled his face around for a kiss. She started wriggling out of his embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spike inquired, holding her tighter. He was a bit surprised to get a blush that raised the temperature of her entire body. She didn't say anything, but her eyes flicked towards the bathroom.

"Need to spend a penny, do you?" He released her with a chuckle. "Don't be long."

Rose gave him an odd look before she left. "Sometimes you talk awfully funny."

&&&&&&&

"Boss?" Harmony gently nudged Angel's shoulder. He grumbled something profane without actually waking. "Boss?" she tried again. "Senior staff meeting. Everyone's waiting on you."

Angel opened one eye. Brilliant sunlight streamed non-threateningly through the special windows. "What time is it?" he muttered, still not fully alert.

"It's almost nine-thirty," his assistant informed him. "Have you been here all night?"

"Only since about four," Angel replied, dragging himself upright. "Harmony, do you think you could call everyone and have them meet here instead of the conference room?"

"No problem," she answered. "But why were you sleeping in your office?" Harmony had gone home before things had gotten interesting, and was therefore not up on the latest events.

"The Powers That Be, in their infinite wisdom decided to make Rose corporeal last night," Angel explained, heading to the bathroom to make such repairs to his appearance as he could. "I hope they get the worst of it out of their systems by tonight. I want to sleep in my own bed." He went into the bathroom before Harm could ask more questions.

When he emerged, still feeling groggy and sandy-eyed, his senior staff had assembled. Harmony was still there, too, off to one side, pumping Lorne for information. He motioned everyone to sit down, and Harmony made herself at home also. Not that it mattered, he supposed, Rose's transformation would no doubt soon be bruited about all over the entire law firm. That reminded him of something.

"Harmony, did you find anyone who quit or disappeared in the time frame I asked you about?" Angel figured that if she was going to horn in on a high level meeting, the least she could do was contribute to it.

"Margot Wainwright," Harmony replied. "She was found dead about two blocks away from here three days after Ms. McBride made her visit. The police are keeping a tight lid on it, though. I guess there wasn't a whole lot of her left. They had to identify her by her dental work."

"So if that was the bounty hunter's contact here, does that mean I can bail on the screenings?" Lorne asked, looking a little strained. "If I'm going to keep up with my regular work, and screen everybody, I'm going to be missing even more sleep than I am now. And I'm not getting much as it is."

"Here's something that might help." Gunn handed some papers to the demon. "A list of likely suspects, just in case there was more than one person involved." He got an embarrassed look on his face. "Get some sleep Lorne, please."

Looks were exchanged, and the only reason that Angel didn't close his eyes to try to shut out the memory of what had happened when the Pylean had had his sleep removed, courtesy of Wolfram and Hart, was that if he did close them, he thought he'd fall asleep again.

"Speaking of sleep," Wesley jumped in before Angel could carry on with the business. "You don't look as if you got much last night."

"He was sleeping in the office since four," Harmony chimed in, ignoring the dirty look Angel gave her. She got a devilish gleam in her eyes, and a grin when she finally managed to add everything up. "Spikey always was.., energetic."

Knowing looks and chuckles made the rounds, but no sympathy for Angel. "Do you think we could get some business done?" he asked in aggrieved tones.

&&&&&&

"Don't know about you, pet, but I'm starting to feel a bit peckish." Rose came back into the bedroom to find Spike pulling on a pair of pants.

"If that means hungry," Rose responded. "Then, I am too. And I never was much for breakfast."

"Been using a lot of energy," Spike said with a smirk. He threw her one of his shirts. "Protective custody or not, sweetheart, we're going to have to get the ponce to let us go shopping. You can't get by with the clothes you've got, or what's left of them."

Rose put the shirt on. They were pretty much of a size, so it just covered the essentials, barely. "I suppose so," she replied. "I think I do have a check coming, though, it will probably be in your name."

"Do you want to try explaining that to me?" Spike asked, peeking out the bedroom door to make sure they were alone.

"Angel and Wesley insisted on paying me for helping out in the research department," Rose replied. "But for obvious reasons, they couldn't make out the check to me."

"Pair a gits," Spike remarked. "But still, it will come in handy." He got an impish grin. "Going to let me help you pick stuff out?"

"Can I stop you?" she answered, returning the grin. The grin faded. "I wonder what I'm supposed to do about food?"

The phone rang, and Spike, being nearest, picked it up. "Hello? Obviously, since we have been confining ourselves to the bedroom and I was right here to pick it up. We were just wondering about that. You will? I'm sure she'll appreciate that. Well, duh. She's got what you might call a limited wardrobe at the moment. Yeah, later." He turned to Rose. "He's having something sent up for you to eat right now, pet."

"What was the rest of it about?" Rose inquired.

"Stupid ponce wanted to remind us not to go out anywhere," Spike said in disgust. "Aside from the fact that it's broad daylight out there and I don't much fancy bein' a pile of dust, you don't have anything that's fit to wear in public at the moment."

"But what about what I..?" Rose's voice trailed off. "Oh, I guess it won't. You did get a little.., enthusiastic."

He went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't recall hearing any complaints, luv."

She leaned back against him, just enjoying the physical closeness, so long denied. "And you're not going to either." She turned her head to him and kissed his cheek.

Before things could go further, there was a discreet tap at the door.

"Out of sight, if you don't mind, pet," Spike said. "If that's your food already, I don't want some low-level flunky seeing you in next to nothing." Rose, grinning, retreated to the bedroom, but kept the door open a crack and peeked out.

It was indeed the meal that Angel had ordered for her, but instead of a faceless menial pushing the cart, it was Harmony.

"Hi Spikey," she said nonchalantly. "I need to see, oh, hi, Rose," she went on, spotting the half-hidden figure. "I need to talk to you a minute."

"Can't it wait a bit, Harm?" Spike asked. "She's not really dressed for company."

"And that's why I'm here," Harmony replied. "Come on out, Rose, I need to get your sizes."

"My sizes?" Rose queried, emerging fully, and tugging futilely at the ends of Spike's shirt, in a vain effort to make it cover more. "Whatever for?"

"Well duh," Harmony said, with a roll of her eyes. "So I can go shopping and get you some new clothes, that's why. I was told to get you a whole new wardrobe." Her eyes were glowing at the thought of the spree she was going on, even if it was on someone else's behalf. Harmony just loved to shop.

"I'm not sure I can afford a whole new wardrobe," Rose protested. "Just a couple of outfits ought to be enough to tide me over until I get paid."

"You're not paying for it," Harmony replied, starting to show traces of impatience. "The whole gang chipped in, including the boss. Kind of a welcome back present."

"But I can't..," Rose started to object again, but Spike interrupted.

"Yes, you can, sweetheart," he said firmly. He turned to Harmony. "Is it to late to make a contribution to the fund?"

"Spike!" Rose yelped.

"Hush," the vampires admonished her.

"Why don't you start in eating without me, pet?" Spike suggested. "I need to have a word with Harmony." He disappeared into the bedroom for a few minutes, then emerged and pressed something into Harmony's hand, and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, then, Harmony left.

"I thought she wanted my sizes," Rose remarked.

"She's got them," Spike replied. "I know what sizes you wear, precious girl. I've done enough shopping for you myself."

"And what were you whispering to her?" the lady asked suspiciously. "My clothing sizes are hardly a state secret."

"It's a surprise," her honey replied with a smirk. "Eat up, luv. You've been burning up the calories." He stood behind her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "And if I have any say in it, you'll be burning up some more before long."

&&&&&&&

The bounty hunter was ticked. How had they found the bug on the vampire so quickly? It was so small and unobtrusive, that it shouldn't even have been discovered when he combed his bleached-blond hair. The only way she could think of that someone could have found it was either he was given a very thorough head to toe search as soon as he was rescued, or it had been found the same way she had planted it. She didn't know why, but that just didn't seem right. While the finer emotions were, for the most part, lost on her, she'd never seen someone as patently devoted to someone as Spike was to Rose go screwing around. She shrugged. It hadn't been all that hard to lure him out once. It might take a bit more finesse this time, but she was pretty sure that she could come up with something that could entice him from the security of Wolfram and Hart's imposing offices. Maybe she could plant a listening device on one of the others. No telling what kind of information she could come up with that way. And it wouldn't necessarily have to be on their persons. Merely something delivered to their offices. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Now, what to send. Something that wouldn't immediately be trashed. She wanted to hear more than a few minutes, or hours of conversation, depending on when the package was delivered, and how often and when the trash was emptied. She briefly regretted the loss of Margot Wainwright. Biddable, suggestible, and eminently able. But she'd been a loose end, and if there was one thing that she couldn't abide was loose ends. Loose ends could be backtracked to the source. Oh well, easy come, easy go. It shouldn't be too difficult to find a new contact at the law firm if she really felt the need for one. And she really wanted to get that vampire and the uppity ghost. It was a matter of pride, now

&&&&&&&

Spike glanced at the time. "Probably ought to get up and stirring, sweetheart. Harm will probably be back soon with your new stuff."

Rose stretched and sighed. "Do I have to? I could go back to sleep now. Are you trying to make up for the last few months in just a matter of hours?"

"Rise and shine, luv," Spike said with an unrepentant grin. "And then, after Harmony has been and gone, you can get some rest. If you really want to."

"I really want to," Rose muttered, snuggling into the pillow, eyes closing.

"Later," Spike repeated, yanking the covers off her. "If you don't get up, I'll tickle."

Her eyes snapped open. "You wouldn't," she said. Then, she saw the look on his face. "You would too. Tell me again why I put up with you?"

"Because you love me, babe." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I guess that must be it," she agreed, eyes starting to close again. Suddenly she let out a yelp and jackknifed upright. "I'm getting up, love, I'm getting up. Stop tickling."

&&&&&&

Harmony was barely visible behind the stacks of boxes and bags. Spike met her at the door and relieved her of a good portion of her burden. "I hope you don't mind, Spikey, but I had the rest of it marked for delivery to your place as soon as you guys can go back there. This was all that I could carry."

Rose's eyes were saucers. "You mean there's more than that?" She started to sit down, then thought better of it. The shirt tended to ride up when she sat down, and there wasn't much farther up it could go without giving a peep show. Instead, she took another drink from the oversized cup of coffee in her hands. She hadn't had it when she'd been human before, and not being acclimated to the caffeine, it was producing a major buzz. Spike figured that it would be several hours before she was ready to go back to sleep. Not that he had a problem with that.

"Spike, why don't you dump that stuff in the bedroom?" Harmony suggested. "Then us girls can go in there and sort stuff out."

"Why do you have to hide out in the bedroom?" Spike asked. "It's not like she's got anything I haven't seen." He gave Rose a wicked grin, just to watch the blood rush to her cheeks.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "I couldn't explain it to you, Spike. You wouldn't understand." She gave Rose a look. "Men." The ladies disappeared into the bedroom.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Women."


	18. Making Adjustments

"Why did they pick Harmony to do the shopping?" Rose moaned, dropping the plastic smile she'd worn while Harm was present. "There's nothing here that's..,"

"Dowdy? Frumpy? Unattractive?" Spike broke in. "You look fantastic, babe." He pulled her into his arms. "I like it," he mumbled into her ear. "A lot." He just refrained from sliding his hands down over her denim covered backside, sensing that she wasn't quite in the mood right now. Instead, he settled for cuddling her closer.

"It never ceases to amaze me the odd things you like," Rose replied with a wry grin. She snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder, obviously having capitulated, mostly. "But when we do get to go out and about, I would like to get a few things that are a little less.., revealing."

"Still a bit of a prude, aren't you, luv?" Spike laughed softly. "Don't know why you insist on hiding all the sights, but whatever you like." Both look and voice were fondly indulgent.

"You know what I'd like right now?" she mumbled into his shoulder. Evidently the caffeine wasn't enough to overcome the exhaustion.

Spike kissed her temple and picked her up. She was almost asleep on her feet. Rose's arms twined around his neck almost automatically, as if that was where they belonged. "A quick trip off to dreamland it is then, luv." He carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in, and watched her curl into a tight ball and drop the rest of the way off. He considered getting her clothes off her, but decided against it, not wanting to wake her. Instead, he just stood there for a time, watching her sleep and marveling at the good fortune that had brought her into his life when he had given up hope on nearly everything.

&&&&&&&&

The meeting was starting to break up, when Angel had a thought. "Has anyone here told anybody about Rose's transformation yet?" There was a general denial. "Good, let's try to keep it that way for now."

"You're afraid that the bounty hunter might move her base of operations if she doesn't have a hope of getting what she was after in the first place?" Gunn asked.

"Something like that," Angel admitted. "Or, in some weird way, it might make Rose a more valuable commodity, it's hard telling what a collector might want. But until we at least get Ms. McBride out of the way, I'd like to keep Rose a secret."

"Won't somebody around here notice?" Fred asked. "I mean, they've all gotten pretty used to seeing her going through walls and doors and stuff. It might look strange to them when she doesn't."

Angel shook his head. "I think they're going to spend more time wondering why she's never alone anymore," he said. "Because as of right now, I don't want her to be. As a human, it's going to be a lot easier for someone to get hold of her, literally. So, one of us is going to be with her at all times. And we're all going to have an acute attack of good manners, which includes opening doors for a lady."

"Is any of this going to change our plans in regards to the robot?" Wesley inquired. "If we do intend to modify the plan, Fred is going to need to know so she can change the robot's programming."

"Why don't we put that on hold for the time being?" Angel suggested. "I'm not sure what it is, but there's something nagging at the back of my mind, but I can't quite bring it to the surface. I want to talk to Rose and Spike for starters."

"Where are they?" Wesley asked. "I thought you'd want them in on this from the start."

"I gave them the day off," Angel replied, a little sheepishly. "After all, it's been a long time, and..,"

"I'm back," Harmony announced, waltzing in uninvited. "You ought to see some of the outfits I got for Rose, they're absolutely darling."

"Harmony, have you told anyone about Rose being human?" Fred thought to ask. They'd kind of forgotten about her.

"I haven't had time," she answered. "Is it a secret?"

"It is now," Angel informed her. "Harmony when you were delivering the clothing, did it look like they were going to be.., um, up and about for a while?"

Harmony looked perplexed, so Lorne clarified things for her. "Did they act like they were going to get busy again the minute you got out the door?"

"Oh. I don't think so," Harmony replied. "Rose was looking a little groggy. I think Spikey wore her out." She giggled. "I don't know what he's doing, but she's probably out of it right now."

Angel sighed. "I think I'll go talk to Spike. Fred, can you work around the programming for a little while longer?"

"Oh sure," Fred replied. "Even though it's easier while we're still in the construction phase, we can do the programming after the whole thing's finished."

"Then do what you can for the moment." Angel shook his head as if trying to dislodge something. There was a germ of idea up there, he was sure, but it just didn't seem ready to present itself.

&&&&&&&

Spike was feeling a little restless. He'd been short on sleep too, but a vampire just did have more stamina than a human, so he let Rose sleep, checking in on her every once in a while. It wasn't that he thought there might be something wrong, it was almost as if he were reassuring himself that she was still there. It was therefore with mixed feelings that he acknowledged Angel's return.

"Checking up on us?" he asked. "Or just trying to get some pointers on how to..,"

"Could you give it a rest for just once?" Angel interrupted. "And I wouldn't have come up here this early if I hadn't been pretty sure that I wasn't interrupting something. Harmony said that Rose looked pretty tired."

"Bit of a shock to the system," Spike remarked. "I mean, suddenly having a system and all. Bound to be kinda wearing." But his smirk said volumes otherwise. "What's on your mind, such as it is?"

Angel started to open his mouth to reply when a movement caught his eye, and Rose, clothes all rumpled with chestnut hair tousled from sleep emerged from the bedroom.

"Hello, Angel," she greeted him. She crossed the room and sat down on Spike's lap as if it were the only place in the room to sit. Spike didn't seem to have a problem with it, merely put his arms around her and gave his grandsire another smirk.

"Hello, Rose," he replied. He grinned. He'd never seen Rose in tight, tight jeans and a midriff baring t-shirt before. He lost what little grasp he'd had on his embryonic idea.

"That's my bird you're gawking at, ya big ponce," Spike grumbled, probably more out of habit than anything. He gave an involuntary grunt as Rose's elbow dug into his ribs.

"Did you want something, Angel?" Rose asked politely. Despite the previous byplay, she still seemed more than content to remained cuddled in Spike's arms.

"It's about the robot," Angel answered. "Something to do with the programming, but I can't quite get a grasp on it."

"Well, what are you asking us for?" Spike demanded. "We're not computer geeks. That's what you've got Fred and her staff for, isn't it?"

Rose's eyes lit up. "Like having the robot offer Daria what she wants, but giving her something she's not expecting?"

"That was it," Angel said triumphantly. "Stop looking like that, Spike. We're not turning you over to the bounty hunter."

"You ought to," Rose said. "We can be protected against wards and spells, all it will take is a bit of research and the construction of some charms."

"Now wait just one bloody, effin' minute," Spike protested vigorously. "Are you out of your bloomin' mind, luv? In case you don't recall, Daria McBride's got it in for you. The second she realizes that you're human, she's probably going to have at you in ways that would make what she put me through look like a Sunday afternoon drive."

"But we could be armed," Rose protested. "After all, if the robot offers us to Daria for a fee, she's not going to expect that."

"No," Spike said flatly. "You don't know damn all about fighting for one thing." Seeing the stubborn set of her face, he decided to turn up his ace in the hole. "You remember what I told you about The Powers sayin' they'd linked our life forces? Do you really want to go and get yourself killed?" Well, it would work on him, he knew that. Should work on Rose too.

It did. Rose's expression became horrified. Spike pulled her head down on his shoulder and cuddled her close. "I know you want to get Daria McBride out of the way, pet, we all do. But I don't want you being put in danger." He glared at Angel as if his grandsire had approved the crackbrained plan.

"Why don't we just go along with the original idea?" Angel suggested. He wasn't in the mood for getting into a shouting match with Spike just now. Besides, it hadn't really been what he'd had in mind. "I'll go and talk to Fred so she can get on with the programming." He headed to the door. "I'll be back around six, so if you don't mind?"

"Or even if we do." Spike may have mellowed some, since the arrival of Rose, but he still couldn't resist the opportunity for a smart-ass remark. Angel rolled his eyes and left.

"It'll be nice to get this all cleared up," Rose murmured. "I really do like Angel, he's a good friend, but..,"

"But it'll be nice when we can get back to my.., our place," Spike replied, correcting himself in mid-stream. He found he rather liked the sound of it too.

"'Our place'," Rose repeated. "I like the sound of that." She gave him a heart-stopping kiss. Or it would have if his heart had been beating.

"A little more privacy would be nice," Spike agreed. "Then I wouldn't have to wait until we got to the bedroom to..,"

"Spike..," she interrupted with a laugh. "Don't you think of anything else?"

"'Course I do," he mumbled through her hair, questing for an ear to nibble on. "But I've been deprived for a long time, sweetheart."

&&&&&&&

Daria was fussing and swearing. It was still too early to try luring Spike out again, and tomorrow she had a meeting set up with a client. It looked like her revenge would have to be put off. But somehow or other, she was going to get the pair of them back. She only wished that the ghost could be made corporeal. It might significantly lower her value, but oh the satisfaction to be had. She idly wondered what would be more fun. Torturing Rose while Spike watched, or the other way around. Pity that with Rose being a ghost, she'd never have a chance to test her theory.

With a frustrated sigh, Daria began getting ready to meet the new client. She almost considered giving he/she/it the brush-off, but that would be bad for business in the long run. Daria had enough money to last her several lifetimes, but she was always open to the opportunity to make more. And more. And still more. It was never enough, and never would be. The money was even more important to her than revenge. Than anything.

&&&&&&&&&

"It's five-thirty, love," Rose observed.

"So what?" Spike was preoccupied with kissing the back of her neck. "You going to turn into a pumpkin or something?"

"Angel is going to be back in a little bit," she reminded him. "Since he made a point of telling us, maybe it would be a good idea if we were.., presentable?"

"You look just fine to me, babe," Spike muttered, working his way around to one side. "Are you saying that you find the way I look offensive? If so, might I suggest that evidence to date says otherwise."

Rose turned around to face him. "I like the way you look," she admitted. "And I like being in your arms and making love with you. But, Angel is our host, and it might be nice if we showed him a little consideration."

Spike repressed a sigh. Showing consideration for Angel's feelings had never been high on his list of priorities. But, he had promised to make nice. Now that he had Rose back, not only spiritually and emotionally, but physically as well, he sure as hell didn't want to screw it up. "Shower with me?" he suggested hopefully.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself." She took some of the sting out of her words by kissing him.

Spike made a face. "I promise."

&&&&&&&

It was all that Angel could do to keep himself from crossing his fingers as he made his way to his apartment. He had been assured by Fred that the robot would be ready in a few days, and Gunn already had the paperwork set. Then, they might just be able to see an end to all this and he could have his life back. Okay, so by some people's standards, it wasn't much of a life, especially by Spike's standards. But it was his, and he was getting a little tired of feeling like an intruder in his own home. And it made no difference that it had been his idea, or that he was unwilling to revoke the invitation until the coast was clear. Rose was considerate enough that the thought that all the billing and cooing, not to mention the moans of passion were an annoyance to him. But he was willing to bet that it had occurred to Spike. And that his grandchilde either didn't care, or, more likely, delighted in the notion of tormenting him. He was glad that the two of them were happy together, really. But he'd be happier if they were happy someplace else. He opened the door to the apartment.

He was barely inside the door when Rose greeted him with a hug. She smelled pleasantly of soap, shampoo, and of course, Spike. He returned the hug, wondering where Spike was.

Spike was standing in the doorway to the kitchen area. He had a mug in one hand and a bottle in the other, and an expression on his face that missed being a scowl by millimeters. "Beer or blood?" he asked.

Angel released Rose and approached Spike. He took the mug, and took a sip. Spike contented himself with the beer. "Thank you." He belated remembered his manners. If Spike could be nice, although from the look on his face, it was costing him, then he could too. "Has Rose had anything to eat yet?"

"Your executive dining room wouldn't take an order from us," Spike growled. "We ain't high and mighty enough for them. Pizza's on the way, though." He took another swig from the bottle. "You're out of beer," he remarked, as he drained it.


	19. The Beacon of the Wise

Daria had sent the would-be new client packing with his ears, at least she thought they were ears, burning. The fee he had offered her wasn't enough to even be a decent insult. Hopefully she'd been forceful enough in her language that not only would that loser stay away unless he had some real money to offer her, but that he would spread the word as well. It would save her breath, turning away the bums that thought they could hire her for a pittance. And Daria didn't really like offing possible clients. Someday, something might come up where the tightfisted little jerk was desperate enough to meet her prices.

On the bright side, since she didn't have a new job, that gave her the leisure to deal with her current aggravation. She had no doubts that she'd be able to trap the ghost and the vampire again. And when she did.., She wondered idly how Rose would react if she actually screwed the vampire in front of her. The idea appealed, but given Spike's reactions on previous occasions, she wondered if the pretty vamp could actually get it up.

&&&&&&&

Angel buried his head under his pillow, but it wasn't helping much. He'd always known how uninhibited Spike was when it came to sex, but it had been something of a surprise to find that someone as reserved as Rose could be so.., vocal. Hopefully they'd remember they were expected at work tomorrow and knock off early tonight.

&&&&&

Spike pulled Rose close to him, spooning her up against him. "Are you sure we need to go back to work?" He traced his fingers down the length of her arm till he came to her hand, caught it up in his and raised it to his lips.

"You do want to be able to go back to your apartment, don't you?" Rose asked. "If so, we're going to have to have a way to pay the bills."

"Our apartment," he corrected her. He kissed each finger separately. "Still, I suppose you're right, pet." He twined his fingers through hers. "Certainly don't want to stay here forever."

"I think we're getting on Angel's nerves," Rose observed, but her mind wasn't really on their reluctant host. "Oh my, I just had a thought. What if they don't want me to work here any more? They just made up the job I'm in now, and..,"

"Hush," Spike murmured, softly but firmly. "If anyone gets the sack, it'll be me. I was really just filling in for you. You're the darling of the research department." He gave her a squeeze. "No sense worrying about maybes, sweetheart. And since you're going to insist on showing up to work tomorrow, why don't we get some sleep?"

"All right," Rose agreed without protest. She snuggled back against him, and, feeling safe, secure and loved in his embrace, dropped quickly off to sleep.

Spike didn't go to sleep for some time, he just held her close, and failing to take his own advice, did a little worrying. While the law firm's pay scales were such that they could probably get by quite easily on one income, the thought of having Rose support him didn't sit too well. He wanted to take care of her. But if one of them got canned and Rose's suggestion had planted the idea firmly in his head, then he was pretty sure which one of them it was going to be.

Rose frowned in her sleep, and muttered something unintelligible. Probably having a nightmare. Spike held her tightly and murmured, "Hush, luv. Spike's here." And Rose dropped back into a peaceful sleep.

&&&&&&&&

They still rose a bit later than they should have. They emerged from the bedroom to find breakfast waiting for them along with a note that merely said, 'my office' and was signed with a stylized A.

Rose and Spike exchanged glances at the note, but refrained from commenting on it, each sure that it was their position that was about to be terminated.

Spike had come to the decision over the sleepless hours that he'd face it like a man. And it wasn't like he couldn't find work elsewhere, even if it was something that required nothing more than a strong back. Filling out a job application might be a bit tricky, though. Especially stuff like date of birth. That and explaining why he could only be there between sunset and sunrise. Oh well. He took a piece of toast, tore it in half and dunked it in his blood and ate it.

Conversely, it seemed that Rose was going on a liquid diet, a glass of juice and a cup of coffee. The way she was getting about coffee, she had the earmarks of a fledgling caffeine fiend.

"You ought to eat something, sweetheart," Spike advised between bites. "Keep your strength up. Don't want you having any more fainting spells."

Rose took a strawberry and bit into it daintily. "I didn't know that vampires ate solid food," she remarked.

"I always was a rebel," Spike replied with a grin. "And one little strawberry is not eating something, luv."

&&&&&&&

"Sorry we're so late, Angel," Rose said as she and Spike entered his office. "We kind of forgot to set the alarm."

Angel shrugged it off. "As long as you don't make a habit of it," he said. He looked at Spike. "Do you always open doors for her like that?"

"What kind of mannerless git do you take me for?" Spike demanded a little heatedly. "Of course I do."

"Good," Angel replied, turning down the heat before Spike got up a full head of steam. "Because it's a new rule. Rose." He turned his attention to her. "You don't touch anything more than you did before anywhere anyone but our little group can see you. You wait till someone opens a door for you. You don't pick up anything that weighs more than a couple of pounds, etc. Got it?"

"I understand what you want," Rose replied, perplexed. "But I don't know why you want me to."

"Create the illusion that you're still a ghost, babe," Spike chipped in. He cocked an eyebrow at Angel. "Don't want word getting back to the lovely and talented Daria?"

"Exactly," Angel agreed. "As a human, Rose is even more vulnerable now. I don't know what her value might be, but I strongly suspect that Ms. McBride has a vengeful streak. Rose is not going to be alone at any time."

"Not at all?" Rose asked, eyes widening, and face reddening.

"You'll be working in here for the time being," Angel explained, gesturing to a small table with a computer set up on it. "If I get called away, I won't leave until I have someone replace me. If you need to go to the ladies room, Harmony will go with you."

Spike nodded approvingly. "Sounds like you've got all the bases covered," he admitted. He was still waiting for the ax to fall, but it made him feel better knowing that Rose was going to be protected.

"And I'm reassigning you to ops," Angel told Spike. "I've had nothing but trouble from that group since day one. Try to get it through their thick heads that they're going to be doing things my way now."

"I'm in charge?" Spike asked in shock. "And here I was thinking you were going to sack me."

"I've been needing someone I can trust to head up each department," Angel remarked. "And with Gunn becoming a lawyer, I didn't have anyone to put there. It's just the little irritating stuff I don't trust you with."

Spike flipped him off, then narrowly eluded an elbow aimed at his ribs.

"Oh, and I hate to say it," Angel added. "But unless you're out of public view, which for the moment, means my apartment, you two are going to have to maintain a hands off policy. If someone catches you groping each other in a hallway, Rose's secret is going to be all over the place in a heartbeat."

Rose blushed again. Spike didn't look happy, but nodded in agreement. "Anything else?" he asked.

Angel held out some papers. "Your new contracts," he said. "You need to sign them."

They took the papers and glanced over them, and their faces took on identical expressions of shock.

"This can't be right," Rose muttered, pointing to a line on the paper in her hand. "It says that I'm second only to Wesley in the research department and at twice what I was making before."

"It's not a mistake," Angel replied. "Rose, Wes was planning on moving you up to that position eventually anyway. I just expedited things." He looked at them a little impatiently. "Will you guys quit wasting time and just sign the stuff already?"

The lovers exchanged glances. Spike was still in a state of shock at the size of his new salary as well. "Best take the money and run before someone comes to their senses, luv," he remarked, signing his. He handed Rose the pen.

Rose looked from one vampire to the other, then shrugged and signed her own contract.

&&&&&&&

"Mail call, boss," Harmony said, dropping a stack of letters and packages on his desk. "Hi, Rose." She breezed out.

Angel flipped disinterestedly through the stuff. He had trouble believing that Harmony had already screened it and weeded out the junk. There was so much of it. The executive life sucked, as far as he was concerned. He opened one of the packages, and a glittering gold disk, encrusted with sparkling gems rolled out of it. "What the hell?"

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked without looking up from her computer screen.

"Look at this," Angel ordered. Rose came over obediently, but when she reached to pick it up, he grabbed her wrist and halted her. "Don't touch. We have no way of knowing what it's for."

"Why would someone send you something like that?" Rose asked. "It's very pretty. A girlfriend, maybe?"

"Ha, ha," he replied humorlessly. "I have no idea who sent it. There's no return address on the package. I think I'll have the lab give it the once over. Just in case." He picked up his phone and gave orders.

In short order, Knox came in. "Expensive looking little bauble," he remarked. He picked it up with a pair of tongs and dropped it into a metal box. "Do you have the package that it arrived in?" Angel handed the wrappings over wordlessly. Knox gathered up the stuff and departed with it.

&&&&&&&&

Daria felt a twinge of frustration, but suppressed it. She could pick up useful information just about anywhere within the walls of Wolfram and Hart. But Angel's office would have been best. She'd had a tantalizing hint of her quarry the short time her device had been planted there. She was sure that was the ghost's voice she'd heard. It didn't even occur to her to wonder why the boss vampire had ordered her not to touch the talisman. After all, that was how Rose had set off the first set of wards that had trapped her. Laying her ghostly hands on the chains that had bound Spike. She didn't even have to monitor the thing round the clock to know what was going on. All she had to do was pick up her own copy of the talisman and speak a few words, and everything said in its presence would play back to her. And would continue to do so as long as she held it. Feeling impatient, Daria picked up her receiver again and triggered it.

"I really hate halting work on the robot when we're almost done with it." That female voice had to be the head of R&D.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, that something like this just landing out of the blue on the boss' desk is suspicious." Some underling or other. Daria had no interest in him.

"Oh, I agree. But it would be nice to get this whole business with Daria McBride over and done with." How did they segue from building a robot to her? The bounty hunter was intrigued.

"Standard tests, Fred?"

"I suppose so. And be sure to observe all the safety precautions."

After that, there was nothing but a jumble of technical mumbo-jumbo and inconsequential personal remarks. Daria set the talisman down with a sigh. She'd have to try again later.

&&&&&&&

A shirtless Spike was sparring with three of the ops guys. Didn't want to work up too much of a sweat. Not that vampires sweat. They were armed with stakes, however. Just to keep him on his toes. And he was doing his damndest to keep them on theirs. The boys in black fanned around him, trying to surround him. Spike let them close in a bit, then vaulted over the tops of their heads.

"Haven't you guys fought with vamps before?" he said in disgust. "There's plenty of them hanging about in this town. You can't come at one like you would a human."

They regrouped. One came at him from each side, trying to distract him, while the third rushed him from behind. Spike grabbed the first two and smacked their heads together and dropped them. The third went flying across the room.

Spike looked at them and shook his head. Hadn't even been enough to get the blood circulating. "Okay, who's next?" he asked. "And this time how about putting a little effort into it?"

&&&&&&&&&

The afternoon sun slanted through the windows of Angel's office. "When were you planning on taking your lunch break, Rose?" he asked.

"Do you think I dare?" Rose asked. "People will wonder if they see me eating. And they'll still wonder if you order food. They may already be wondering in the dining room about the meals you've been ordering for me."

"Damn." Angel slapped his forehead. "So many details to take care of. If someone has the gall to ask, I'll give them a song and dance. Spike eats sometimes, and I'm betting that they won't know how unusual that is." He looked back at Rose. "In the meantime, we're going to have to figure out how to handle this. You don't need to be skipping meals."

"It's only one meal," Rose pointed out. "It's no big deal, Angel, really."

Angel threw up his hands. "Fine. I'm not your keeper." Seeing Rose grin, he amended it. "Okay, so maybe I am. But I'm not your mother." He thought of a card he'd played before that had worked. "You can explain it to Spike."

"What Spike doesn't know won't start him nagging at me," she replied. "As for the kitchen and dining room staff, maybe you can call Lorne and see if he's got any of them on his screening list, or if he's already had them."

"Good idea," Angel said, picking up the phone. Before he dialed the number, he had a thought and dialed a number other than Lorne's. "Hi Wes. Did I catch you at a bad time? Oh, you were. Well, why don't you just grab a couple of sandwiches and bring them with you and you can eat them up here while we talk?" A grin spread across his face. Wesley must have caught the hint right away. "See you in a few minutes then." He turned back to Rose with a triumphant smirk.

"You look like Spike," she remarked, fully intending to irritate him just a little bit. And, it was no more than the truth. Spike's trademark smirk was perfectly replicated on Angel's features.

Angel refused to take the bait this time. "Where do you think I learned it?" he asked. He dialed up the next number. "Hello, Lorne? Have you screened anyone from the kitchen and dining room staff? Put a couple of them on the list, please. Just tying up some loose ends is all. Thanks."

Wesley came in with a paper sack. "It's a good thing I brought something extra today." He usually brown bagged it or went out at lunchtime. He still didn't entirely trust Wolfram and Hart's catering. "I hope you like pastrami, Rose."


	20. Beware of Bounty Hunters Bearing Gifts

Daria picked up the talisman again. A couple of days had passed, surely someone must have said something that could be useful to her by now. She'd even worked out a way to fast forward, as it were, through the inconsequential stuff. Which she did now. Didn't these science geeks talk anything but shop? She was about to give up in disgust when something was said that piqued her curiosity.

"How many people are you taking lunch for, Fred?" That was the underling.

"Just me." There was an awkward giggle. "I know my eyes are probably bigger than my stomach."

"And when did you start taking your lunch in Angel's office?"

"Oh, we're doing that in turns. Angel says it helps him keep in touch with what's going on." Daria had heard her share of liars, and this girl wasn't even 'B' list. Something was up. But how to fit the pieces of the puzzle together? She wished they'd quit tinkering with the talisman and return it to Angel's office. Almost as if a genie had heard her wish and granted it, the underling spoke again.

"Are you going to take this back to him? We've run all the tests we can think to run, and it seems harmless enough."

There was a long silence, and Daria was almost driven to start chewing her nails.

"I guess I'll take it up there and see what he wants done with it."

Daria smiled evilly. Now maybe she could get some real information.

&&&&&&&

Wesley was going through the archives when he ran across a picture that nagged at him for some reason. A pair of communicating talismans. For some reason, they looked eerily familiar. Then, he recalled where he'd seen it before. On a trip to the lab a couple of days ago. Someone had sent one of the pair to Angel. But which one was it? He thought he'd just pop into the lab and see if Fred had found anything else out about it.

&&&&&&&&

"Lunchtime," Fred announced, walking into Angel's office. "I hope this doesn't have to go on too much longer, it's getting awkward."

Rose rolled her eyes, and Angel gave her a look. "I didn't say anything," she protested.

"You were thinking awfully loud, though," Fred said. "Oh, by the way, Angel, here's that little thingamabob you got in the mail. All the tests we could think to run on it came out negative, so it's probably harmless."

Angel took the talisman from her and flipped it in the air a few times, like a coin. "I still don't like it, Fred. Why would someone who obviously wishes to remain anonymous send me something this valuable? It doesn't add up."

Fred shrugged. "Not my department," she remarked. She started pulling containers out of a tote bag. "Don't just sit there, Rose. I didn't lug all this stuff up here just so you guys could watch me eat."

Rose joined Fred and opened up one of the containers. It contained a viscous off-white liquid with green things floating around in it. It smelled noxious. "What is this?" she asked suspiciously. Had Fred accidentally brought up one of her lab samples instead of lunch?

"Cream of broccoli soup," Fred answered, opening hers and digging in. She saw the look on Rose's face. "You can't know you don't like it if you don't even taste it."

Rose stuck her spoon in the stuff, just enough for the liquid to coat it, and hesitantly stuck it in her mouth. "I guess it does taste better than it looks," she fibbed, trying to think of a way she could empty the container without actually ingesting the stuff. In truth, it tasted even worse than it looked.

Fred sighed and dug something else out of the bag. "Here," she said, thrusting a waxed paper square at Rose. "Chicken salad sandwich. And don't blame me if you get all run down because you don't eat your veggies."

&&&&&&&&

"Hello Knox." Wesley stepped into the lab. "Is Fred here?"

Knox shook his head. "She's having lunch up in Angel's office today. Was there something I can do for you?"

"Maybe." Wesley pulled out the picture. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Well, I'll be," Knox rubbed his eyes and looked again. "It's the spitting image of that thing someone sent to Angel."

"That's what I was thinking," Wes replied. "Do you still have it around?"

"No," Knox admitted. "Not as of fifteen minutes ago. We couldn't find anything wrong with it so Fred took it back to Angel." He was about to add something to the remark, but found that his audience had made fast tracks out of the room. He shrugged and went back to his own lunch. PB&J.

&&&&&&&

"Bunch of wankers," Spike muttered under his breath. He'd spent the last few days working out with the ops team, and in his opinion, they all sucked. And right now, they were all decorated with a variety of cuts and bruises. Except for the one in the cast. Spike had apologized for getting carried away. He hadn't intended to break any bones. But this lot. Bunch of nancy-boys, one and all. He pulled on a t-shirt and headed out.

"Excuse me, sir," one of the faceless morons had the guts to ask. "Does this mean we're on lunch break now?"

"I'm taking a break," Spike announced. "If you useless gits had the brains of a slug, you'd be trying to figure out a way that you could manage to suck just a little less." He went out the door.

"I think he needs to have a little 'accident'," one of them remarked. There were several nods in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&

Wesley was jogging down the corridors when he ran into Spike. Literally.

"Watch where you're going, Watcher," Spike admonished, setting him upright again. "Where's the fire?"

"The talisman," Wesley panted, showing Spike the picture to cut down on having to use his limited breath to explain. "It's a listening device." He had time for one more gasp before the vampire grabbed his arm and started dragging him along at a fast trot.

Angel, Fred and Rose looked up when Spike and Wesley burst into the room. "What's going on?" Angel demanded.

Spike looked at Wesley, but the researcher was too winded to speak as yet. "That pretty little bauble you got in the mail is a bug," he replied. "Someone's interested in hearing what's going on around here."

Fred looked stricken. "We tested it for everything we could think of," she protested. "It showed to be completely inert."

"It's probably got some sort of magical shielding." Wesley had finally gotten his breath back. "You couldn't have known, Fred."

Angel's face resembled a thundercloud. He went over to his desk and picked up the talisman and snapped it in half. "Will it work now?" he asked.

Wes shook his head. "The spells are encrypted throughout the object," he explained. "Breaking it like that just broke the connections. It's useless now."

"But who would want to listen in on us?" Rose asked. The answer hit her almost as the words left her mouth. "Oh no."

"'Fraid so, pet," Spike remarked, sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her. "The same person, and I use the term loosely, that tried planting a bug on me."

"Daria McBride," Angel growled. "And if she was listening just now, then she's probably heard enough to know that Rose isn't a ghost any more."

"Should we consider moving Rose to a safe house?" Wesley asked.

Angel shook his head. "I still think she's as safe as she's going to be here," he stated. "She doesn't have to go out at all. If we moved her, she'd have to be off work until we settled this. And Daria has the resources that she could probably track her down anyway. Let's just keep Rose where we can keep an eye on her."

&&&&&&&&

Daria sucked on her sore fingers. Damn that vampire! She didn't know what he'd done to the talisman she'd sent to his office, but whatever it was had caused hers to explode in her hands. She'd still gotten some concrete information before it had happened though. The ghost was no longer a ghost, but flesh and blood human. She wondered when and how that had happened. Time enough to find that out later. But once she got her hands on Rose. She wouldn't even need Spike to torment her with now, although she had a few scores to settle with him too. Now the problem was to get her out of Wolfram and Hart, and Daria suspected that task wouldn't be as easy as luring the vampire out had been. For one thing, she suspected that the ex-ghost was better at following orders. If Angel told her to stay put, then she'd probably stay put. Then, it hit her. Of course. The one way to get them out in the open was to make them believe that the danger was past. She could do that. She would do that. It would mean a change in identity, but she'd done that before, and would probably have to do it again. But she'd get the pair of them and when she was done with them, she could probably send the remains back to Wolfram and Hart in a matchbox. But it would take time to set it all up, so best get busy.

&&&&&&

"A little painkiller, sweetheart?" Spike asked, rummaging around in the bar. It had been a trying day for all of them, but Rose looked more like a ghost now than when she'd been one. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it.

"All right." Rose surprised him with her answer. She'd never try anything alcoholic before. The news that Daria McBride was still actively after them had really shaken her.

Angel looked askance at Spike. Rose had hardly eaten any dinner, she wasn't used to alcohol. It would probably put her out like a light. Then again, maybe that was the idea.

Spike considered the possibilities, and settled on a glass of wine for Rose. He poured himself another shot of whiskey.

Rose took the glass from Spike and took a taste. She didn't think she'd ever like it, but it wasn't so nasty that she couldn't get it down. "When does it start working?" she asked, taking another sip.

"It depends on the person, luv," he answered, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "You just keep nipping away at that and we'll see what happens."

"Have you told her about hangovers?" Angel asked.

"I'm not going to get her falling down drunk," Spike growled. "Just want to dull the edges a bit. She's had a rough day."

Angel refrained from pointing out that she wasn't the only one who had. Essentially, Spike was right, much though he hated to admit it. And what information they had suggested that the one person that Daria McBride was holding a grudge against was Rose. If he were in her shoes, he'd probably be shaken up too.

"Why don't you put that fancy sound system to some good use?" Spike suggested. "Something.., soothing?"

Angel took the hint, and in moments the strains of 'Moonlight Sonata' filled the room.

"That's nice," Rose murmured, snuggling against Spike's shoulder. Her glass was only half empty, but already she was looking a lot more relaxed. Or maybe it was Spike, sitting there with his arm around her, his hand reaching up to stroke her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

By the time Rose had finished her wine, she was pretty much finished too. Spike carefully picked her up and started carrying her to their room. He turned and gave Angel a look which said he'd be back to talk once he got his honey all tucked in.

"What are you doing, Spike?" Rose mumbled, as Spike started undressing her.

"Getting you ready for bed, babe." She was so out of it he wasn't even sure she'd heard his reply, so he just finished the job and kissed her and crept silently out.

&&&&&

"Is she going to be all right?" Angel asked.

Spike shrugged. "How'n hell should I know?" he snapped. He closed his eyes briefly and calmed himself down. "She knows that McBride bitch hates her with a passion, and she's seen some of what she's capable of. Can you blame her for being scared?"

"Of course not," Angel replied. He sighed. "If only we could get our hands on Daria McBride."

"I'll drink to that." Spike picked up his glass and downed the contents. "Better still, if I could get my hands on the bitch. I don't think that killing someone is necessarily evil. Not when the person you're killing is evil."

"We're going to try to avoid killing anyone, if possible," Angel said, though his heart wasn't really in it. Not where Daria was concerned.

"Then what exactly do you plan to do with her once you've got her?" Spike asked impatiently. "Give her a good talking to and tell her not to do it again? Slap her hands? Make her stand in a corner?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of pulling her fangs," Angel replied. "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"Just how do you plan to do that?" Spike inquired. "If you're thinking of your remaining boys in black, I'd suggest you forget it. Those poufs couldn't take on a pussy cat and expect to win."

"You haven't had a chance to see all the resources that Wolfram and Hart has," Angel remarked. "As a matter of fact, I haven't had the chance myself. But I think we should be able to come up with a way of neutralizing our bounty hunter without resorting to bloodshed."

"If you say so," Spike said reluctantly. "Personally speaking, I'm in favor of a bit of bloodshed now and again. Especially where that bitch is concerned."

"Do you have any idea just why Daria has it in for Rose?" Angel queried. "I mean aside from being the one who got away. Because if that were the case, you'd be number one on her hit list, having gotten away from her not once, but twice."

Spike shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me," he admitted. "I wasn't there the whole time Rose was, if you'll remember. All I know is while I was there it was pretty obvious that there was no love lost there." He got up. "This is getting us nowhere. And even if Rose is safe as houses here, I feel better when I'm where I can see her." He was halfway to the bedroom when Angel spoke.

"We're not going to let anything happen to her." A flat statement, without a hint of wishful thinking.

"Damn straight," Spike answered. He went into the bedroom, undressed and pulled his sleeping sweetie into his arms, reassuring himself that she was still alive and well and there. Then, he fell asleep too.


	21. The Safest Place

Rose woke in the middle of the night, and just stopped herself before she jumped out of bed, startled to find that she was there. She must have made some small movement, however, because Spike's arms tightened their protective hold. She snuggled back against him, feeling a warm glow of contentment settle over her. She sighed.

"You all right, babe?" Spike murmured in her ear.

"I'm fine," she hastened to assure him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm a light sleeper," he replied. "How are your nerves holding out, luv?"

She rolled over so she could return his embrace. "I'm feeling a little embarrassed that I was so jittery earlier," she confessed. "Right now, I feel like I'm in the safest place on earth."

In the dark, she couldn't see the impish grin on his face. "You mean Angel's apartment?" he asked, sounding oh, so innocently amazed.

"No, idiot," she replied. She nuzzled at him in the lightlessness until her lips met his, and time stood still for a few moments. "I mean in your arms," she finished.

"Just teasing, sweetheart." Spike tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her again. "I love you so much, Rose," he whispered, punctuating his words with quick, soft kisses. "If I didn't already have plenty of reason to, I'd still hate that bitch just for making you feel afraid."

"I'm not feeling afraid now," she murmured softly.

He caught a distinct change in tone. "What are you feeling now, babe?"

"Love. Passion." She found his lips again. "You."

&&&&&&&

Angel met Lorne on his way to his office.

"You're looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Lorne observed. "Get some sleep last night?"

Angel looked a little pained. He had a feeling that this was going to end up being one of those running jokes with him as its butt. But, joking or not, he knew that the Pylean felt a real affection for Rose, so he did feel a certain amount of obligation to let him know how she was doing. He forced a grin "Rose was out of it before she got to bed last night," he said. "This whole thing's been wearing on her nerves, so Spike gave her a glass of wine. It put her lights out in pretty short order."

"Poor little lamb," the demon murmured. "If I can make the time today, I'd like to stop by your office and say hello to her."

"Here's something that ought to free up some of your time," Angel remarked. "Although it's not good news. You can drop the screening of the catering staff unless they're on that list that Gunn gave you. Daria planted a listening device on us. She already knows that Rose isn't a ghost anymore."

Lorne's face looked even greener than usual. "I shudder to think what that bounty hunter might do if she got her hands on our Rosebud," he muttered. "Listen, big guy, I know we've all been busting our tail feathers over this thing, but we have got to get that McBride woman declawed, and fast."

"I couldn't agree more," Angel muttered. "I look forward to the day when Daria McBride's name isn't a part of my daily conversation."

&&&&&&&

Spike was entering the ops training room when his sharp vampire's ears caught a click and a faint whooshing sound. He automatically threw himself to one side, just before the crossbow bolt would have dusted him. He looked across the room, and there was one of his men, holding a small handheld crossbow, and looking incredibly innocent. He advanced on the man.

"I was just checking it out and it went off by accident," he rushed through the prefabricated lie without much sincerity. He started looking a little nervous as Spike continued towards him. "It was an accident, just an accident." The last was squeaked out as Spike grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off his feet.

"I believe you," Spike lied. "That's why I'm not going to kill you." The jerk went sailing across the room. "Let's see to it that there aren't any more 'accidents'," Spike suggested. "Or you lot might be having a few accidents of your own."

The ops men looked at each other worriedly. Either the vampire led a charmed life, or he was really as good as he thought he was.

Spike whipped off his shirt. "Do you think four of you could manage to take me?"

&&&&&&&

Wesley handed Fred a file folder. "Here's all the information you need on Sinquaorth demons, Fred," he remarked. "Does this mean you're going to be finished with the robot soon?"

Fred nodded. "Just finishing up with the programming, then the rest is cosmetic work, and that shouldn't take too long," she answered. "I'm wondering if it's all going to be worth the effort, though."

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"Well, that talisman was in the lab for a few days," the scientist pointed out. "Daria knows we're building a robot."

"Does she have any idea the form it's going to take, though?" Wesley mused aloud. "And, even if she does, if the robot is realistic enough, she may not have any way of telling whether it's ours, or the genuine article."

"Trust me," Fred said with a grin. "Another Sinquaorth demon won't be able to tell it's not the real deal."

"Then my advice would be not to borrow trouble," the researcher replied. "We've got enough of that as it is." He gathered up some papers. "Sorry to be rude, Fred, but I need to get this up to Rose. I'll be heartily glad when I can get her back in her own department. This whole arrangement is exceedingly awkward."

"For everyone," Fred reminded him. "See ya later."

&&&&&&

Since Rose's secret was out, Angel had decreed that the rest of the staff could forgo the hassle of surreptitiously bringing Rose some lunch. It was easier, but he wished Daria McBride hadn't gotten hold of the information. He looked over at the ex-Power, diligently tapping away at the keys of the computer. He couldn't imagine anyone holding a grudge against her. Hell, she'd even won Harmony over, and Harm had taken an instant dislike to her when she'd arrived. What made the bounty hunter tick? He quelled the desire to take her apart a piece at a time to find out.

Rose got up suddenly and went over to the window and stared out it, looking without really seeing. Angel joined her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I just can't seem to concentrate on anything," she admitted. "Wesley will probably be upset with how little I've managed to accomplish today."

"I think he'll understand," Angel said, comfortingly. "He knows the kind of stress you've been under, Rose. Give the guy a little credit."

"I just want this all to be over," she muttered, half to herself. "It seems that no matter what happens, Spike and I seem to have some kind of shadow hanging over us. And I can't help but feel that I'm in some way responsible. That it's some sort of price I have to pay, and keep paying for falling in love with him."

"If the rest of The Powers felt that way, do you think they would have allowed you to be together?" Angel inquired. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a friendly squeeze. "I think it's just one of those things. And I can't promise there won't be more of them. Not with both of you working at Wolfram and Hart. This place sort of seems to invite that kind of stuff." He looked down, and saw nothing but the top of her head with it's covering of silky, chestnut colored hair. "But if it was what you think it is, would it be worth it?"

"For Spike?" Her voice was completely incredulous, as if she couldn't imagine that anyone wouldn't be willing to make any number of sacrifices on Spike's behalf. "Of course it would."

"If that's what you think, then that's all that really matters, isn't it?" He looked down at her until she looked back up at him, and even managed a faint smile. And then, just because there was something about her that seemed to invite such things, he gave her a real hug.

"Can't have a girl without you making the moves on her can I?" Spike's voice came from the doorway. But he didn't sound pissed off or anything, just.., Spike.

Rose immediately disengaged from Angel, and went to Spike, drawn to him as if she were a compass needle and he was magnetic north. "You don't really think..," she started.

"Don't be silly," he interrupted, silencing her with a quick kiss. "If I did, right about now, the ponce and I would be going at it hammer and tongs."

Wesley poked his head in the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

Angel shook his head. "Come on in and enjoy the party," he said tiredly.

Spike put in his two cent's worth. "What is this place? Bleeding Grand Central Station?"

Wes looked from one vampire to the other and decided that he didn't have time to find out what was going on. Probably none of his business any. "I just brought this up for Rose." He indicated the papers in his hand. He went over and looked at her computer screen. "You haven't made too much progress today, have you?" he asked mildly.

Rose gave Angel an 'I told you so', look. "I'm sorry, Wesley," she apologized. "I just can't seem to keep my mind on things today."

Wesley gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand, Rose. Just do whatever you can." He tried pulling on a stern face, but didn't quite manage it. "But let's not make a habit of it, shall we?" He left before he saw Angel give Rose back the same look she had given him.

"How are things going in ops?" Angel asked Spike, just to make conversation, and to keep from feeling like he was a fifth wheel. Once again, he thought how glad he'd be to get the two of them out of his place and back to their own.

"I'm starting to see a little improvement," Spike allowed grudgingly. "I think it put a little fear up the wanker's backs when I didn't go poof this morning when they arranged a little accident for me." Belatedly he realized that giving out that information in front of Rose was probably not the smartest move he'd ever made, and a glance down at her horrified face confirmed that.

"They tried to kill you?" Her eyes were wide as saucers. "What happened?"

"They missed," Spike said off-handedly, trying to make light of it for her benefit.

Angel was glowering. "Spike, would you mind hanging around here for a few minutes?" he asked. "I have a little errand to run."

Spike glared at him, pretty sure which way his thoughts were running. "You put me in charge of the department," he reminded his grandsire. "Let me handle it, will you?"

"And I'm still the boss," Angel stated. "I'll be back in a little bit." Without waiting for any further comment, he left the office.

&&&&&&

Black-clad figures were flying around the training room. After Angel was sure that he had their undivided attention, he motioned those that were still capable of movement to gather round him.

"Since you boys seemed to be a little learning disabled," he started. "Let me spell things out for you, again. I put Spike in charge for that reason. Because you can't seem to get it through your heads that you're going to be doing things a little differently now. Besides, that," he added. "There's a very valuable member of the staff, more valuable than any of you, I might add, whose life is linked to Spike's. In other words, if he dies, she dies. If that happened, I'd be very unhappy." He glared around at them to see if they'd gotten the point, and it seemed that they had. Most of them had gone a bit pale. "So, I won't be hearing about any more 'accidents', will I?"

There was a general mumbled dissent, and then, they dispersed and tended to their wounded.

&&&&&&&&

Angel returned to the office with a satisfied look on his face, and he and Spike glared at each other out of habit. But no words were exchanged. Spike gave Rose one last kiss, and left.

Rose had watched the byplay, and decided that she didn't want to know any more about it. She had been unable to pry any more information out of Spike about the incident, and concluded that it was one of those male things and had to do with protecting her and/or her feelings. It was a little irritating at times, but it was also nice to know that they cared about her that much to go to the effort.

But the rest of the day passed slowly for Rose. She really wasn't getting much work done. She tried, but her mind kept wandering away from her work, wondering how Spike was doing, or what Daria McBride was up to. Or even sometimes, what life would be like without all these complications. It was with a sense of relief that she was able to turn off her computer at the end of the day and go to the one place where she felt most truly safe.

To be with Spike.


	22. Breaking Tension, Making Tension

Daria was feeling frustrated again. Or perhaps possibly, still. She'd hired some people to watch the exits around Wolfram and Hart, only to receive reports that neither Spike nor Rose had once been seen entering or exiting the building. She was almost ready to scream. Surely they didn't sleep there, did they? And even if they did, they still couldn't stay in there indefinitely. They'd have to stick their heads out sometime. But even with that knowledge, it was still utterly maddening. Even Daria would admit that patience was not one of her strong points, although she could wait, if it suited her. But upon this occasion, it did not suit her. Not in the slightest. Daria decided then and there that for each additional day they made her wait, she would add something.., unpleasant to the retribution she had planned. That thought alone was enough to cheer her up, thinking about causing Rose and Spike pain. Especially Rose. And if this worked, she wouldn't have to go to the trouble of changing her identity.

&&&&&&&&

Rose opened her eyes. It was nice to be able to wake up on her own, rather than to be jarred out of a sound slumber by an alarm. She looked over at Spike. In sleep, his lower lip protruded slightly, as if he were pouting. Rose thought he looked adorable, although she had no doubt that Spike would vigorously protest the less than totally masculine designation. He looked peaceful, too, and while she didn't wish to disturb his repose, she felt compelled to reach up and stroke his cheek.

Her hand was a bare inch away from his face when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. He kissed the palm of her hand. "Before you ask," he said. "I've been awake. I was just kind of enjoying the thought that you like looking at me enough that you spent so much time at it."

Rose decided that a little payback was due for the way he'd about made her heart stop when he'd grabbed her wrist so abruptly. "I couldn't help myself," she confessed, freeing her hand and following through with her original intention. "You're just so pretty."

"Pretty?" Spike's voice rose in masculine outrage. "Pretty?" Then, he saw the twinkle in her eyes that she couldn't hide, and a mischievous grin that started to make its way across her face slowly, and, as it did, its twin appeared on Spike's face.

Spike grabbed both her wrists and pinned them over her head, rolling over on top of her as he did so. He felt both flattered and a little awed by the fact that she trusted him so unreservedly that the move hadn't even caused her to tense up a bit. She just lay there, trapped beneath him, boneless as a sleeping cat.

"You've been very naughty, pet," he scolded gently. "Do you know what I do with naughty little girls like you?"

"The rack? Thumbscrews? Bastinado?" Rose mentioned all the hideous tortures without losing the twinkle in her eye. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

Spike laughed and rolled back over, pulling her along with, so that now she was on top of him. He released her wrists so he could wrap his arms around her. "None of the above," he informed her. The grin on his face became the epitome of lechery. "But I'm still betting you'll be screaming before I'm done with you."

&&&&&&&

Angel woke up to the now unfortunately familiar sounds from the adjacent bedroom. He groaned and looked at the time. At least they'd had the decency to let him sleep in a bit, seeing as it was Saturday. He thought about pulling the pillow over his head and trying to go back to sleep anyway, but he knew from previous experience that it wouldn't work. With a long-suffering sigh, he dragged himself out of bed and headed for the shower. With any luck, they'd be done by the time he got out. But then, Angel didn't really believe in luck.

&&&&&&&

Spike was slowly, reluctantly returning to earth from the high he'd been on. He couldn't believe how good the sex was between them. Nothing kinky by anyone's standards, especially, he had to admit, his. It must be because he wasn't using her, and she wasn't using him. Just giving themselves to each other. Making love, really, truly making love. He was glad that Rose with her strange mixture of youthful innocence and the wisdom of the ages had never known it any other way. Had never known love with anyone but him, and if he had his way, never would.

Rose lay there with her head pillowed on Spike's chest, catching her breath, feeling her heart beat rapidly and strongly enough for both her and the one that she didn't hear just inches below her ear. She didn't miss hearing his heart beat, never having heard it, nor did it feel strange to her that his body temperature was so much lower than hers. In truth, so small was her experience with being a living person, that she saw nothing particularly extraordinary about her relationship with Spike. All that she thought was extraordinary was Spike himself, and the fact that he loved her.

Spike heard the water shut off in Angel's bath, and even felt the barest hint of guilt that they may have been responsible for waking him. Didn't last long, though. "You feel like stirring about now, luv?" he asked lazily, making no move to get up himself.

"It's up to you, love," Rose murmured. Aside from snuggling a little closer to him, she didn't move either.

"I don't see you moving," Spike remarked.

"You aren't moving either," Rose replied. She suddenly gave him a wicked grin. Her fingers dug into his side and tickled. While he was frozen from the surprise and her ministrations, she shifted around so she could use both hands to press her advantage.

Spike was completely helpless. He thrashed around feebly, trying to fend Rose off. He finally hit lucky when one of his flailing hands connected with her, and he retaliated in kind.

Rose let out a squeal of laughter, and soon found herself in the same position she'd had Spike in.

The silliness continued for some time, the advantage passing back and forth between them, tickling and wrestling around until they both slid off the bed with a thud.

"You all right, sweetheart?" It was the first thought that crossed his mind.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I landed on top of you. Are you all right?"

He got to his feet and helped her up. "It's a good thing I don't need to breathe," he observed. "If I did you'd have knocked the wind out of me."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "I don't like to think that I could have hurt you," she confessed, suddenly all serious.

Spike hugged her. "It's not generally fatal, babe," he reassured her. "And I was just as responsible for it as you were. So how about you quit worrying about what might have been?" He tickled her lightly under her chin, just to make her smile. "We were having fun, weren't we?"

The smile grew broader. "If you don't know for sure.., " she let her voice trail off suggestively, and flexed her fingers.

He laughed. "Let's not go there again right now, pet." He picked her up and carried her off to the bathroom. "It's off to the shower with you. You're all sweaty."

"And who got me that way?" she asked, twining her arms around his neck.

&&&&&&&&

When they finally emerged from their room, looking to Angel's eye not only refreshed and rested but relaxed as well, he was sitting in the living area, ostensibly reading the paper.

Spike went straight to the kitchen and the fridge. He was feeling a little depleted after all the energy he'd expended on the tickle fight. And other things.

Rose went over to Angel. "Good morning, Angel," she said, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

She'd already lost him. "For what?" he asked.

"For putting up with us," she answered. "I know we must get on your nerves sometimes, but you haven't complained about it or anything."

Angel felt a little embarrassed, considering how much complaining he had done in the privacy of his own head. "I could hardly complain when it was my idea," he mumbled.

"But you didn't anticipate this," she replied, as Spike rejoined them and wrapped an arm around her. His other hand held the mug containing his breakfast.

"I don't think any of us really did," Angel remarked. "But I hope you don't think that I, or anyone else, regrets what happened." He picked up the hand that was resting on the back of the chair and kissed it.

"If we're all through with the mushy stuff," Spike broke in. "Then maybe you could see your way clear to laying in a few supplies. We've been here for a week now, and you still haven't got anything in the fridge but blood. There's not even any beer," he complained.

"You drank all the beer," Angel reminded him. He glanced out the window. It may have been morning to the lovebirds, but it was past noon now. "I can hardly go out now, can I?" He indicated the blazing noonday sun. He did feel a guilty pang though. The catering staff at the law firm didn't work on the weekends, and Rose had nothing to eat, and unless he could come up with something, wouldn't till after the sun set. And while he could have called one of the others, he thought that Rose might protest that they had already been put to enough trouble bringing her lunch when they had been trying to keep her non-specter status a secret.

Rose, taking the more direct approach was flipping through the yellow pages. "And just how long have the two of you been living on this planet?" she asked, not even looking up from the phone book. "Or maybe you're just slow learners. I've heard of a genetic defect that can cause that. I think it's called a y chromosome."

The two possessors of y chromosomes exchanged glances. "Did she just take a shot at us?" Angel asked, stunned.

"Well, if you're not sure about it, I am," Spike remarked. He still hadn't taken his arm from around her. In fact, if anything, he pulled her a little closer. "It was definitely a shot." He gave Rose a peck on the cheek. "Getting to be quite the little smart-ass, aren't we?"

Rose glanced up at him from under half-lidded eyes. "I learned from the best," she replied. She pulled away from him and headed for the phone, but not before he landed a playful swat on her backside.

"You're a bad influence on her," Angel observed. "When she first came here, she never would have said anything like that."

"When she first came here, she was busy learning to be human, you git," Spike responded, flopping down on the sofa. His gaze almost automatically gravitated towards Rose. "She's bloody amazing, isn't she?"

Angel didn't think that question even needed an answer, so he didn't. "She's not the only one who's changed," he said from behind his paper. "Not all that long ago, if you'd seen me kissing the hand of the woman you were with, you'd be seeing red."

"You mean I'd have bounced your over-gelled head off the wall," Spike corrected him. "Maybe I don't feel like I have to compete with you for her."

Rose came back from her phone call, and settled down beside Spike. "Is it a secret, or do I get to know what you were talking about? It looked awfully serious from where I was standing."

Glances were exchanged. "It was nothing." "Nothing important, luv." All came jumbled out together.

"I see," she said. She turned to her honey. "Spike, sweetheart, can I borrow some money from you? I may have gotten paid this week, but I haven't been able to get out and cash my check."

Spike reached into his pockets, but came up empty. He still wasn't used to carrying a wallet. Hadn't really needed one before. "Wallet's in the pants I was wearing last night, pet," he replied. "Go ahead and help yourself." Rose started to get up, but he pulled her back down for a kiss. "You really don't have to ask," he said softly. "What's mine is yours, I thought you knew that."

"It just seems a little one sided right now," Rose answered. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty about not being able to contribute. "I don't want..,"

"You do want to stop that thought right there," Spike interrupted. "I like taking care of you." He lightened up. "Now scoot."

&&&&&&&&&

Daria got a call from one of her surveillance people. Thanks to modern technology they'd been able to tap into phone conversations. During the week, it had been a bust. Too much information. But now, someone was going to be making a delivery there. She'd been told that it was a woman's voice that had placed the order, and she was willing to bet that that woman was Rose. She'd given instructions on how to handle the situation. Her man would simply take the delivery up and when the door opened, he'd grab Rose and make a run for it. She didn't think the vampires would get too obstructive if Rose was being threatened. After that, it was all a done deal. Once she had Rose, Spike would follow, like the night followed the day. And then she'd have them both and the fun would really start. She'd finally be able to get even with that uppity used-to-be phantom.

&&&&&&

The delivery van pulled into Wolfram and Hart's parking garage. Security noted it, but since it was expected, paid no attention to it. Even if they had given it more than a passing glance, Daria's hireling had been near enough to the size of the delivery man that the clothes didn't look any more out of place than uniforms of that sort generally did. He parked near the elevator door, and made sure to leave the van door open, to make for an easier, faster getaway. He picked up the paper sacks with Rose's order in one hand and double-checked the switch-blade he had hidden in the other. This ought to be easy money. He didn't know that Daria hadn't given him all the facts pertinent to the case, like the fact that the two men whose noses he'd be taking Rose out from under were actually vampires. He even whistled a merry tune while the elevator took him to the penthouse. Easy money.

&&&&&&

There was a knock on the door, and Rose still hadn't come out of the bedroom. "Sounds like your food's here, pet," Spike shouted. "What's holding you up in there?"

Rose emerged, looking tousled. "I had trouble finding your pants," she replied, blushing, especially when she saw that Angel was looking at her. "They were under the bed."

The knock came again, and Rose answered the door. Instead of handing her the bags in his hand and telling her what she owed him, the man at the door dropped the bags. Rose automatically bent over to pick them up, but suddenly found herself pulled back up by an arm around her windpipe.

Spike and Angel immediately started for him, but he pulled out the knife and held it to Rose's throat. "You guys just want to back off," he warned them. "Unless you like the sight of blood."

They exchanged a quick look. "Don't sound like the bitch gave him all the facts," Spike remarked.

"Obviously not," Angel agreed. Almost simultaneously, the two of them went to game face. "You see sport," Angel said. "We really do like the sight of blood."

"Like the taste of it even better," Spike added. "And now you've got me wondering what yours tastes like."

The hireling went pale and the knife dropped out of his nerveless fingers. He released Rose and started off down the hall like all the demons in hell were on his heels, instead of just two of them. Spike and Angel shoved past Rose and caught him before he got halfway to the elevator. Before they could do any damage to him, he passed out cold from sheer terror.

Spike rushed back to Rose, smoothing out his features as he went. "Did he hurt you, babe?" he asked, gathering her into his arms.

Rose shook her head. "I'm all right," she replied. "He just rattled me a little bit."

Angel came ambling back down the hall. "Security took him down to the cells," he informed them. "We'll give him some time to come to, then, I think we'll be asking him a few questions." He looked questioningly at Spike. "Are you in?"

Spike surprised him by shaking his head. "Can't leave Rose alone," he explained. "And I don't think she much likes it down there, do you, sweetheart?"

Delayed reaction hit Rose like a ton of bricks. She started shaking uncontrollably and buried her face in Spike's shoulder.

"I guess that's just one more thing to add to the list," Angel said quietly.

"What list?" Spike asked, paying only minimal attention. Rose had most of it.

"The list of things that Daria McBride needs to pay for," Angel elaborated. "I'll see you later."

Spike barely noticed him leave. "It's all right, babe," he soothed her. "He can't hurt you now." He got an amused gleam in his eye. "Look on the bright side, luv," he said. "You got lunch without having to pay for it."


	23. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Even though Angel had long since resumed his human visage, the prisoner still looked at him with an expression of sheer horror. So much the better, Angel thought. If the guy was scared of him, then it shouldn't take too much effort to get him to tell everything he knew.

"Wh.., What are you?" the kidnapper stammered out.

"Right now," Angel replied, "I'm the guy that's asking the questions. You're the one that's going to be answering them. Do we have our respective positions all sorted out now?"

The prisoner nodded dumbly.

"Good," Angel said approvingly. "Why don't we start with something simple, like your name? I like to know who I'm talking to."

"Josh Maxwell," came the reply. Then, without prompting, he blurted out, "That McBride woman never told me that you was monsters. She just said grab the girl and bring her back. She didn't say nothing about no monsters."

"Don't you just hate that?" Angel asked companionably. "Now why don't you tell me everything about the job that Daria McBride was paying you for?"

"He's not really gonna drink my blood, is he?" Spike's comment had obviously shaken Josh more than anything else in the whole affair.

Angel shook his head. "I doubt it," he mused. "A little too thin for his tastes. Start talking Josh."

&&&&&&&

Rose was starting to regain her equilibrium. "I'm sorry I fell apart like that," she murmured. She was still plastered to Spike's side. Not that he minded.

"I think you're entitled, babe," he said affectionately. He tilted her head back, and his eyes hardened. Rose's throat was bruised from the rough handling meted out by her would be kidnapper. "If I'd known he'd marked you up like that, the little bastard wouldn't have made it downstairs in as good a shape as he's in."

"Are you always so, vindictive?" she asked. He was starting to scare her a little.

"When someone I care about gets hurt," he replied. "And in case it hasn't sunk in through that pretty mop of yours, I care about you. A lot." Something that had been niggling at the back of his mind came to the surface. "The night you.., came back, your friends had a little chat with me. They said that you'd tipped the scales in my favor again, or some such. Do you have any idea what they were talking about?"

"My friends?" Rose queried, puzzled. Then the light bulb lit up. "Oh. I'm not sure," she said slowly, myriad images running through her mind. But in her heart she was sure.

"Fibbing?" Spike quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm disappointed in you, pet. Don't you trust me?"

"With my life," she said. "And with the other things that are even more important. I don't trust anyone the way I trust you, Spike."

"Then why won't you tell me?" His lips brushed across her temple.

Rose wiggled out of his grasp and went to look out the window, as was her habit when she became agitated. "I was going to talk to you when you got done with work that night," she started.

"You do that every night, nothing unusual in that," he remarked, going to stand behind her. Then, the other shoe dropped. "You were going to dump me, weren't you?" he accused.

"It didn't look like things were ever going to change," Rose said miserably. "I thought it would be better for you if I just left you to get on with your life. So that maybe you could find someone else and be happy. I just wanted you to be happy."

"That song sounds a bit familiar," Spike murmured in her ear. "As I recall, when I sang it, you called me St. Spike the Martyr. Doesn't suit you any better, sweetheart."

"But don't you see, love?" Rose turned around in his arms to face him. "It was after I made that decision that they decided in our favor. It might have been a test. To see if I loved you enough to give you up."

"They can read minds?" Spike wasn't all too sure that he liked the sound of that.

"Sort of, if they really concentrate," Rose answered. "But with me, I think it's probably a little, or maybe a lot, easier. Because we used to be connected."

"Do you miss it?" Spike wondered aloud. "Miss being a part of them? Running things and making the decisions?"

Rose shook her head. "Sometimes I feel a little guilty because I hardly even think about them any more." She tipped her head up to kiss him. "I like being part of us."

"I think I could bring myself to agree with you on that one." He bent his head to kiss her again when Angel walked in. "Do you practice at that or what, you great bloody nit?"

"It's my life's ambition," Angel growled. "I lay awake thinking of new ways to annoy you, Spike. How are you doing, Rose?"

"I'm all right," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry to be such a nuisance."

Angel looked up as though asking for divine guidance. "What do you do with her when she gets like this?" he asked Spike.

"I'd tell you," Spike replied. "But if you try it yourself, I'll have to start breaking bits of you off. What did your little friend have to say?"

"Not much more than we'd already guessed," Angel answered. "Daria McBride hired him, and a handful of other people to keep watch on the place, to see if they could catch sight of the two of you coming or going. They also tapped into the phone lines. When our boy heard Rose ordering for delivery, he called up Daria who told him to grab her." He grinned. "You scared hell out of him. He thinks you want to drink his blood."

"Probably wouldn't agree with me," Spike remarked. "Speaking of eating. If you're over the wiggins, luv, why don't you dig into that food?"

"The delivery man," Rose said out of the blue. "The real one, I mean. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Daria's hired help just hit him over the head before he got here, pulled him out of the van at a stop light," Angel replied. "He's probably all right aside from a headache. And the company's been called so they can retrieve their van."

"I guess that's one more item on the list of dos and don'ts," Spike observed. "Rose, don't answer the door anymore. You let one of us do that. Of course, it wouldn't of happened in the first place if..,"

Angel looked out the window and saw that the sun was finally setting. "I'll go shopping," he sighed. "You take care of her."

"I always do," Spike said. He tossed Angel his wallet, but Angel tossed it back.

"You didn't use to have a problem with spending my money," he remarked. "Rose, why don't you make out a list for me?"

&&&&&&&&

Daria was pacing the floor impatiently. That idiot should have been back with Rose long since. What was going on? If the little weasel tried to double-cross her, she was going to decorate the basement room with his guts. The thought that something had gone wrong never once occurred to her. But why didn't the moron at least call?

&&&&&&&&

Rose was eating her hard-earned and slightly squashed lunch, and without protest. Not because she was all that hungry, the episode had left her profoundly unenthusiastic about food. But to please Spike.

"Spike?" Something had just occurred to her. "Won't Daria be expecting that man to come back with me?"

"One would think," he answered, then, his eyes lit up. "And the sorry little sod's already late. The bitch is probably climbing the walls."

"And maybe we can use it to bring her out into the open," Rose suggested. "Have him call her with some message to meet him somewhere else, maybe."

Spike picked up the phone and rang to ops, which always maintained at least a skeleton crew. After a few minutes, he hung up in disgust. "No one's there. The ponce probably sent them all running off to grab the bounty hunter's surveillance crew."

"But if we don't do it soon, won't she know that something is wrong?" Rose asked. "The longer it takes, the more suspicious she's likely to be."

"And she's not exactly a trusting soul to begin with," Spike added. "So, precious, do you think you could dampen down you delicate sensibilities long enough to go down to the cells with me?" He reflected a moment. "We ought to be able to buy some time by delaying the pick-up. The main thing is to convince Daria that her boy has you, and wants a better deal."

"I wish we'd thought of this before Angel left," Rose murmured. "He might not be too happy with us taking matters into our own hands."

"Then he should've thought of it himself," Spike stated. "C'mon pet, time's wasting."

&&&&&&

When Angel came back, his apartment was empty. What the hell, he thought. Where could Rose and Spike have gone? Spike was supposed to be taking care of Rose, and that particular task was one he'd trust his grandchilde with more than any other person on the face of the earth. So where had they gone? He called up security and talked, with them for a minute. Then, he hung up the phone and headed for the cells.

&&&&&

"I know you've got to have a number for the McBride bint," Spike commented. "Because you had to have just to let her know about Rose's phone call. So what you're going to do now is give the bitch a ring and tell her that you've got what she wants, but the price has gone up."

Josh tried to put on a defiant front, but the memory of Spike in game face wondering what his blood tasted like haunted him, and probably would for the rest of his miserable existence. "You don't know what she's like," he muttered, refusing to look the vampire in the eye. "If I try crossing her, I might as well just dig my own grave."

"Looks like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place then, mate," Spike replied in friendly seeming tones. Then, his eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. "You're already on my personal shit list as it is. First, for trying to grab my lady, and then, in the process damaging a body that I care about more than my own. So I guess what you have to ask yourself is, which one of them am I more likely to survive having pissed off? The bounty hunter bitch who ain't here, or the vampire that is."

Josh started sweating profusely. He'd heard of what had happened to some people that had crossed Daria McBride, and it wasn't pretty. Then, he remembered how Spike had looked when he threatened to drink his blood, and that wasn't pretty either.

"Trust me, Josh." Angel's voice came from behind the bars, where Rose stood. "You really don't want to piss Spike off. Did you know that he got that name from torturing people with railroad spikes?"

The prisoner paled noticeably, and Spike flashed his grandsire a quick grin of thanks. So the pouf was going to come through this time, was he? Spike handed Josh a cell phone. "You really want to make that call," he advised. "And try to make it convincing."

"You're going to want me to set up another meet, aren't you?" the aspiring criminal forced out, trying to calm down.

"Good point," Spike agreed. "Your call, Gramps."

Angel winced at the appellation, which, though technically correct, was hardly flattering. Then, a grin spread slowly across his face. "The Hyperion. Do you know it?"

Josh nodded, swiping at his sopping brow with a sleeve. "Yeah, I know it. There used to be some sort of weirdo private investigation company there." He looked at Angel and put two and two together and what little calm he'd had deserted him again.

"Why there?" Spike wanted to know.

"Because I lived in the place for years," Angel explained to him. "I know it inside and out." He turned back to Josh. "You have her meet you in the main lobby."

Josh took the phone in a trembling hand and punched in Daria's number. "Ms. McBride?" He flinched and reflexively jerked the phone away from his ear for a moment. Then, he puffed up his chest and got cocky. "Listen to me for a change. You didn't even tell me that the broad I was snatching was guarded by a couple of monsters. The job was a lot harder than you told me it'd be, so my fee is going up. Uh-uh. This time I'll pick the place. You know the old Hyperion hotel? You meet me in the main lobby with double what you promised me and I'll hand over the goods. Well, if you don't want to deal, I'm sure that a ritzy looking place like Wolfram and Hart could make me a better offer. When?" He glanced at Angel and Spike for guidance. Angel held up both hands, the fingers splayed, then closed them and held up two more. "Midnight, yeah, midnight, the main lobby of the Hyperion. And if you're late, I blow with the dame and you never get your hands on her." He switched off the phone with a grateful sigh. "You guys better see to it that you get her before she gets me, or I swear I'll come back and haunt you. She is royally pissed."

"That makes two of us," Spike remarked.

"Make that three," Angel chimed in. "Don't worry, Josh, I'll make sure you come out of this alive." An evil grin crossed his face. "I'll do even better than that. I'll make sure that you have a nice well-paying job when it's all over." The grin got even more evil, if that were possible. "One that you won't dare quit, either."

Spike's grin suddenly matched his grandsire's. "You sure you ain't been out gettin' some?" he asked. "Because that idea was worthy of Angelus himself."

Angel bowed grandly. "Now why don't we get out of here, and work out the details?" he suggested. "We only have a couple of hours before we have to get our new employee to the meeting place."

The little Q'xlzr demon from the next cell pressed against the bars. "You get bounty hunter tonight?" it asked eagerly. "Then you let I out?"

"What in the holy hell is that thing?" Josh cringed back into the corner of his cell. "Easy money, my ass," he muttered.

&&&&&&&&

Daria had a smug, self-satisfied look on her face. The weasel's demand for more money didn't really bother her. The whole point of having money was to spend it on buying things to make her happy. And having Rose in her power was going to make her very happy. Besides, she had no real intention of letting him get out of the deal alive anyway. The Hyperion had been standing empty for months now, and had such a reputation that even the most desperate homeless people shunned it. It would be a long time before anyone found Josh's body. If they ever did.

&&&&&&&&&

"But you'll be there to protect me," Rose said, wrapping her arms around Spike's neck. "And she's less likely to think that it's a set-up if she sees me there."

"Out of the question," said Spike firmly, gently disengaging himself from the twining arms. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but it did make it almighty difficult to think straight. "I don't want that bounty hunter within a country mile of you, sweetheart."

Rose cast an appealing glance at Angel, since her lover was proving so difficult. "Angel, you know I'm right," she pleaded. "Reason with him."

Angel was torn between agreeing with Rose that the plan was more likely to work with her there, and agreeing with Spike that Rose should be protected at all costs. "I don't know," he said uncertainly. He looked at Spike. "If we brought Wes and Gunn along, that would be four of us that would protect her at all costs."

Spike threw up his hands in defeat, but spared a glare at Angel. Then, he looked back at Rose. "If you get us killed, I'm never speaking to you again."

Rose put her arms back around him. "Of course you will, darling," she murmured lovingly. "But we're not going to get killed."

Spike kissed her quickly but fiercely. "Promise?"


	24. Setting the Trap

"Gunn, I want you outside, watching the main entrance," Angel said, mapping out their strategy. "As soon as Daria gets there, you follow her in, preferably without being seen. The rest of us will come up through the sewers. Wes, I want you at the top of the stairs, Spike behind the front desk, and I'll be in my old office. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do with her when we get her?" Gunn asked. "She's too dangerous to turn over to the cops, but they kind of frown on us taking things into our own hands."

"Only if they catch us," Spike remarked idly. His pose and lazy drawl said he was totally relaxed, until you really looked and noticed that every muscle in his body was taut as a bowstring. He was still extremely unhappy about deliberately using Rose as bait, even if she had volunteered. "I still don't like the idea of leaving Rose alone with that sorry little sod, even if it is only going to be for a few minutes. If he tries anything with her I'm going to turn him inside out."

"You have got to be kidding." Wesley was fiddling around with a few talismans of his own, protection against certain magics. "I saw Josh Maxwell for a few minutes, Spike, and I think you're going to be the main feature in all his nightmares for many years to come. I believe he's far too scared of you to try getting too familiar with Rose. Where is she, by the way?" He started passing the talismans around.

"I'm here, Wesley." Rose came out of the bedroom. She looked, well, she looked like what one might imagine a kidnap victim might look like. Hair disheveled, clothing torn and face dirty, with the bruises on her neck making a very realistic finishing touch. "How do I look?"

"Like somebody ought to be strung up by their balls." Gunn spoke without thinking. "Sorry."

Rose smiled. "I doubt that you can come up with anything I haven't heard before," she remarked. A quick glance at Spike left no doubt as to where she had heard it all.

Wesley went up to Rose and hung one of the talismans around her neck. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Rose?" he inquired gently. "None of us will think any the less of you if you change your mind. And, as Spike pointed out, there are going to be a few minutes when you're all alone with that Maxwell fellow."

"You'd have easier going talking to a brick wall, Watcher," Spike groused. "Can't talk any sense into her. Believe me, I've tried."

"We're not going to let anything happen to her, Spike," Angel said for the tenth or eleventh time. "And she's not going to be completely unprotected, either." He nodded at Wesley, who produced the self-same little handgun Rose had once shot a demon with.

Wesley handed the gun to Rose. "When you get inside just keep it in your hand," he instructed her. "You're going to have your hands behind your back anyway, so that Daria will think you're tied up. That way, if things go bad, you don't have to worry about freeing yourself or getting to your weapon."

Spike was still sitting on the opposite side of the room, sulking. Rose looked at him, pocketed the gun and went over to him.

"Spike?" He remained as he was, arms crossed, leaning against the window sill and staring off into space. Rose stood right in front of him, and he still acted like he was looking right through her. His composure crumbled, however, when she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms went around her as if he had no choice in the matter, and the stoic, emotionless expression on his face softened and smoothed out the hard lines. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer.

There was a knock at the door. "What the hell?" Angel muttered. He opened the door to see Fred and Lorne standing there. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well you don't think you're going to hog all the fun, do you?" Lorne asked easily. The demon was uncharacteristically dressed in a dark colored sweatshirt and slacks, rather than one of his day-glo suits. "I figured that you could always use an extra pair of eyes, to help make sure that things go all right."

"And a getaway driver in case things go wrong," Fred finished. "And don't think you're going to try to talk us out of it, either."

Angel saw the looks on their faces and decided he had about as much chance of changing their minds as Spike had of changing Rose's. Maybe less. "Lorne, you can watch the back. Fred, of course will stay with the van."

"What about the hired help?" Spike inquired over the top of Rose's head. Now that he had hold of her, he didn't seem particularly inclined to let her go.

"Josh?" Angel asked. "He's going in a separate car, with Rose sitting in the front seat, and Gunn hiding in the back to discourage him from getting any ideas."

Spike started scowling again. "You better make sure nothing happens to Rose, lawyer-boy."

"That's the idea," Gunn replied. The only reason he didn't let himself get all riled at the peroxided vamp, especially since he didn't much care for him anyway, was because he knew why Spike was so edgy.

Angel glanced at his watch. "It's about that time," he announced. "Let's get the show on the road, shall we folks?"

"Go on," Spike said. "We'll catch you up in a couple of minutes."

Glances were exchanged, but no one said anything, and they filed out of the room leaving the two lovers alone.

"Spike, it's going to be all right," Rose assured him softly. "If I die, you die. Do you think I'd do this if I thought something would happen to you?"

Spike brushed her hair away from her face. "I still can't help worrying, babe," he whispered. "And you can be hurt a lot without dying." He gave her a long, lingering kiss. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Spike." Gentle fingers reached up to caress his face. "We probably ought to join the others now."

Spike offered her his arm, and she slipped hers through it, their demeanor more of a couple out on a date, than people headed into deadly peril.

&&&&&&

"I don't like this," Josh said for the umpteenth time.

"You don't have to like it." Gunn's voice floated up from the back seat. "You just have to do it. Is he keeping to the route, Rose?"

"So far," Rose answered. Her answers since the trip began had all been equally short. She was starting to show major signs of the jitters. On one hand it would make things look more legit to Daria, but Gunn just hoped that Rose didn't freeze up if things got hairy.

"You gonna be okay, Rose?" Gunn asked. "There's still time for you to back out if you think you can't handle it."

"I want that woman out of the way." It was her first full sentence, and her tones were unlike any Gunn had ever heard from her before. "I want to be sure that she can never hurt Sp.., anyone again."

Gunn grinned, despite being uncomfortably cramped, hidden on the floor of the back seat.

Josh's eyes grew wide. He'd seen Spike and Rose together, but hadn't really made a connection. He glanced at the woman in the passenger's seat. "You're sleeping with that monster?" He sounded like he was going to be sick.

"Spike isn't a monster," Rose snapped. "And keep your eyes on the road. Spike's saved my life more than once. You put me in danger, and just for something as inconsequential as money. Which one of you is the monster?"

Josh was a little taken aback at the vehemence of her answer. Up till now, he'd scarcely heard a word out of her, and all in the gentlest of tones. He hadn't been prepared for that. Or for being told he was more of a monster than someone who had expressed an interest in drinking his blood.

&&&&&&&&

"I don't bleeding like this," Spike said for the umpteenth time.

"And we're all quite aware of that, Spike," Wesley sighed. "Gunn is good. He'll make sure that nothing happens to Rose."

"The only way I'll be sure that nothing is going to happen to Rose is when I have her in my..," Spike stopped short, feeling like he was a half-step away from embarrassing himself. "In my sight," he finished lamely. His hands fidgeted, stroking the handle of the wicked looking axe he was holding. Damn, he wanted a smoke.

Fred reached over and patted his hand. Angel was driving, he never really liked being a passenger, and besides, Fred was just the back-up driver. "We won't let anything happen to her, Spike."

"I want that bitch," Spike growled. "I want her buried in a hole so deep she'd never be able to claw her way out of it."

"Angel." Wesley raised his voice slightly to be heard in the front seat. "Have you decided what we're going to do with Daria McBride once we have her?"

"I vote for handing her over to Spike." Lorne spoke for the first time since they'd started out. "She still probably wouldn't get as much of an ass-kicking as she deserves."

"I don't believe that I just heard that." Fred voiced what just about everyone was thinking. "I could understand it if it was Spike saying it, but that just doesn't sound like you, Lorne."

"Let's just say that Spike isn't the only one that cares about what happens to our Rosebud," Lorne replied. "And I've heard some pretty gruesome stories about what that bounty hunter is capable of."

"That's two votes for me," Spike observed. "Anyone else?"

"The subject's not open to vote," Angel put in. "I've made some.., arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?" Spike demanded.

"The kind of arrangements that you're not going to find out about till later," his grandsire replied. "Look sharp, people. We're almost there."

&&&&&&&

Daria was humming under her breath, and driving too fast, ducking in and out of traffic. She felt invincible right now. Everything was coming together. Tonight she'd get Rose, and soon, she'd have Spike as well. She was sure of it. And she'd make sure there was something of Rose left for Spike to see when she got him. That would be half the fun. But only about half. She had plenty of fun planned for the vampire too. She went skidding around a corner, leaving tire marks on the street. She had a small arsenal of weapons on her, and a slightly larger arsenal of spells. First, she'd exterminate the weasel. Then, she'd take Rose home and start getting creative. Just the thought of how much she was going to hurt Rose made her nipples so hard they ached. But that felt good too. Life was good.

&&&&&&&&

"We're here," Josh announced. "How do you want me to do this?" He'd been exceedingly polite to Gunn, knowing that the lawyer was sitting right behind him with a gun aimed at his back.

"You get out, and go around to the passenger side and help Rose out," Gunn instructed him. "Remember to act like she's got her hands tied behind her back, because that's the way she's going to hold them. Then, you walk her into the middle of the main lobby and wait there." He paused to gather his thoughts. "And you definitely don't want to try any funny stuff, because you'd have a bunch of unhappy people on your ass like ugly on an ape. Not to mention two pissed off vampires."

"I ain't getting up to anything," Josh promised. "I don't want nobody drinking my blood." The hoodlum had seemed to become almost phobic about the subject.

"I'll be all right, Gunn," Rose murmured. She looked over at Josh. "Well? We're waiting on you, monster."

&&&&&&&

"You lot lived in this place?" Spike muttered.

"Yeah, for a couple of years," Angel replied. They were the last of the WH team to deploy. "Why?"

"Place is creepier than my crypt ever was," the blond vamp observed. "Where's that sorry little bastard and Rose?"

"There they are." Angel pointed out the front doors. "Get into your hiding place. It's almost midnight now. I don't think that Daria is going to be late. She wants Rose too badly."

Spike hopped over the counter with out touching it. He didn't want to leave a handprint in the dust, just in case the bounty hunter noticed. Angel slipped into his old office, leaving the door open a crack. The two vampires could just make out the sound of Wesley's agitated breathing at the top of the stairs.

The front door creaked as Josh opened it, then shoved Rose inside ahead of him. He swung the flashlight he'd been given around the room, but didn't see anyone else. Maybe they weren't here yet. He went to the middle of the lobby as instructed, and stood there waiting with Rose.

As soon as Josh had stopped, while she'd been turning around, Rose had surreptitiously slipped the little hand gun out of her pocket, and now cradled it in her hands, which she held crossed behind her, just like they'd be if she really were Josh's prisoner and he'd tied her up.

"So," Josh whispered to Rose, just to pass the time. "What's the deal with you and the mon.., the vampire? I mean, what's the attraction?"

"He's everything that you're not," Rose shot back, not bothering to lower her voice. Why should she? She was supposed to be here. "He's kind and loving and considerate and intelligent. And he loves me." Her voice softened noticeably on the last sentence.

Spike smiled in the darkness. Most definitely a one of a kind girl, his Rose. It was all he could do to maintain silence and not say out loud how much he loved her. If all went well, though, he figured he'd spend most of the rest of the night doing that. Verbally and non-verbally. Best stop thinking about that now, he chided himself. Need to stay sharp. Need to be ready to take out that bounty hunter bitch.

&&&&&&

The front door creaked open again. "Hello, Josh," Daria purred. "Hello, Rose. Long time no see."


	25. Loose Ends

Josh gulped and fought back an urge to hide behind Rose. He figured that if he did that, his life was over. The blond vampire would drink his blood for sure. He still didn't like the look on the bounty hunter's face, though. Especially since the only weapon the fang gang would allow him wasn't loaded. A rivulet of perspiration trickled down his back.

"Daria," Rose said evenly. "You look well. I trust it won't last?"

Daria laughed. "Actually, it will. But it isn't catching." She glanced over at Josh. "We don't really need the weasel here, do we?"

"Hey! Who're you calling a weasel?" Josh protested. "And don't you come no closer till I see some money, McBride."

"See it then." Daria tossed him a thick manila envelope. "Count it, play with it, make love to it for all I care. Just get lost."

Josh tucked the envelope in his jacket and looked around anxiously. Maybe the rest of the monster squad hadn't made it in time. He certainly hadn't seen hide nor hair of them. He wondered what he should do. He finally thought to look at Rose, she gave him a small nod, and he headed out the front door.

"You know," Rose remarked. "I really thought you were going to kill him." She wondered what was taking everyone so long. Maybe they were waiting for Daria to get all the way into the room. She was just barely in the entrance now.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Daria asked conversationally. "You didn't see what was in that envelope that I tossed him, did you? But why waste time on him? I just can't begin to tell you how happy I am to see you."

&&&&&&&&

Josh just made it out the door when Gunn grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him off to one side. "Let's see the payoff," he demanded.

"That's mine," the hood whined.

"It's probably something you don't really want," Gunn advised him. "Now are you gonna hand it over? Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

Josh remembered that unlike his, the lawyer's weapon was loaded. Before they'd left Wolfram and Hart, Gunn had made a show of loading it in front of him. He sighed and handed Gunn the envelope.

Gunn started to take the envelope, but when it began moving, he dropped it like a hot rock. The package quickly metamorphosed into a large, lethal looking snake, which started making a beeline right for Josh. He looked at Gunn helplessly.

Now Gunn was in a dilemma. He could shoot the snake, sure, an easy shot. But the sound would also easily carry into the building, and alert the bounty hunter that all was not well. And while he had no affection for the rodent-faced hood, they had promised to protect him. Now how could he do that without sending a warning to Daria?

&&&&&&

"I've got a video camera set up in my basement," Daria confided. "I want to record every exquisite minute of your suffering." A thrill ran through her that she didn't even bother to conceal. "It's a pity, really, that your boyfriend isn't here. Just thinking of the ways I'm going to make you bleed and scream.., well, I'd jump his bones in a hot second. And considering what he is, I'm betting the sight of blood gets him hot."

"I get him hot," Rose answered, a trifle smugly. Then, the images Daria had evoked ran through her head. "You are sick," she added, her face a picture of utter disgust. "I don't think Spike could even, oh, what is that phrase?"

"Get it up," Spike supplied, vaulting back over the countertop. He put himself between Daria and Rose. "You're absolutely right, too, sweetheart. There is no way I could get it up for her." He smirked at the bounty hunter.

Daria took a couple of steps closer. "Oh, I think you could if you tried," she cooed. "And believe me, after I've worked on your sweetie for a while, you're going to be oh, so, willing to try." She was so singleminded that she had somehow missed the fact that Spike was armed with a large, sharp object, so sure she was of her victory, and happy that she was (she thought) going to be able to add Spike on as a bonus prize.

Angel stepped silently out of the office. "Rose, why don't you go join Wes?" he suggested, startling hell out of Daria. She became even more startled, when Rose, completely unfettered turned away and went up the stairs. "Surprise, Daria."

Daria's jaw hit the floor, and she started fumbling in her clothing for something. She had been so sure of herself and that everything was going to go her way, that she didn't even have anything at hand. Before her groping hands reached anything more offensive than herself, Angel stepped in closer to her and said something in Latin. Daria froze.

Rose blinked. "Angel, what did you do?" She started down the steps, sure now that it was safe. Wesley tagged right along at her heels, turning on a flashlight.

"Payback's a bitch," Angel remarked calmly. "I just gave dear Daria a taste of her own medicine."

"Oh, you didn't." Rose was both horrified and delighted at once. She advanced on the immobile figure, slowly, cautiously. "How do you like it, sweetie?" Then, she hauled off and slapped the bounty hunter with everything she had.

Daria let out a pained yelp, but was unable to do anything else. She looked around from one to the other of them, with a growing look of panic.

"We need to get her out of here," Wesley remarked. "And since she can't move on her own, we'll have to carry her. Where's Gunn?"

"Here." Gunn stood in the doorway, holding half a snake. Josh trailed in after him holding the other half. "Sorry we missed the fun. We got caught up in a game of tug-of-war."

"Eww." Fred and Lorne entered, each carrying flashlights of their own. "Are you okay, Rosebud?" the demon asked. Fred always had had a stronger stomach than his.

"Of course I'm all right, Lorne," Rose replied. "After all, I had Spike here to protect me." She beamed at her honey, and a smirking Spike wrapped his arms around her.

&&&&&&&

They were all having a post crisis drink and snack party at Angel's place.

"Angel, what exactly are you going to do with Daria?" Wesley inquired. "I hope you're not planning on keeping her here."

"That would just be too morbid for words," Lorne agreed. "Besides, it might give our little blossom nightmares." He gave Rose a slightly bleary smile. He'd been lapping up the booze since they hit the door.

"Not to worry," Angel assured them, the evil smile coming into play again. "We're not ever going to have to set eyes on Daria McBride again."

"But where is she going?" Gunn prompted. He handed another drink to Josh, who downed it and handed the glass back for more. He'd been sopping up liquor even faster than Lorne had, obviously intent in drinking himself into insensibility.

"To the Umorik dimension." Angel gave a satisfied sigh. "The Q'xlzr in the cells contacted the Umorik demon for me, and we made a deal with Daria's ex-client."

Spike threw back his head and laughed, and gave Rose, who was sitting on his lap, a squeeze. "That's priceless," he chortled. "Just bloody priceless."

Wesley stood and raised his glass. "To poetic justice," he proposed.

They all drank to that.

&&&&&&&&

Spike cuddled Rose close to him. "Tomorrow night we can be back in our own place," he remarked. "That suit you, luv?"

"As long as you're there, anywhere suits me," she replied. "Do you really think it's all over now? Or is it just going to be one crises after the other?"

"I have a feeling what with working at Wolfram and Hart, life will be, eventful," Spike replied thoughtfully. "We don't have to hang around here anymore if you don't want to, sweetheart. We could strike out somewhere on our own."

"And leave all our friends?" Rose asked in dismay. "I don't think I'd care too much for that."

"Then we'll stick around for however long," Spike agreed. "Didn't really feel like moving, myself."

"Then why did you offer?" she wondered. She snuggled up a little closer, or tried. Any closer and they'd be wearing the same skin.

"Because I want you to be happy," Spike replied, sounding just the slightest exasperated. "I want that more than anything."

"And I just want to make you happy," Rose said. "So I guess that kind of works out, doesn't it?"

"It does indeed, pet," Spike agreed. "You want to know what would make me happy right now?" he murmured into her ear.

"How many guesses do I get?" she inquired, wriggling against him. "I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, babe," he muttered. "You were going to do something about making me happy right now?"

&&&&&&&&

Spike was running his men through a series of physical drills. To toughen the poncey gits up a bit, although he had to admit that they were finally starting to shape up. Except the new guy. "Get the lead out of your ass, Maxwell," he snarled, catching up with ease. "At the rate you're going, there isn't one of the team that's going to want you at his back."

Josh looked at him miserably. A well paying job. A job he couldn't quit, either. And he'd believed Angel when the boss vampire told him that if he took off, they'd track him down. He was going to be rehabilitated whether he wanted to be or not. God, what had he done to be forced to earn an honest living? He honestly didn't think he'd done anything that bad. Especially considering who his immediate supervisor was. He slackened his pace again.

"I said move it, Maxwell." Spike went to game face, and Josh took off like a rocket, with nothing to look forward to but another evening nursing aching muscles, and a night filled with blond, fanged faces chasing him. Again.

&&&&&&&

"You'll be fine, Rose," Wesley assured her. "I'm only going to be gone a week. You can handle it. If I didn't think so, I never would have promoted you."

"But I've never been in charge before," Rose said nervously. "What if I do something terribly wrong?"

"There's a first time for everything," Wesley replied. "And if you're not sure about something, ask Angel. He is the boss, after all. And, if worst comes to worst, you have a number where you can reach me." He gave her a stern look. "But that number is strictly for emergencies, miss. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Rose replied. Then, she lightened up a bit. "Hurry back, Wes," she said, giving him a hug.

&&&&&&&

Lorne marched up to Harmony's desk. "Did you know that we have a Sinquaorth demon working security in the front lobby?" he demanded. "More to the point, does Angel know?"

Harmony giggled. "That's not a real demon, Lorne," she said. "That's the robot they made and never got a chance to use. Waste not, want not, I guess."

"Well it sure as hell ought to scare the socks off of anyone who even thinks of getting out of line," Lorne grumped. "But it would have been nice if the rest of us had been given some warning."

&&&&&&&

"Nice to be in our own place without having to worry about anyone's delicate sensibilities, isn't it, pet?" Spike asked. They were on the kitchen table.

"Mm-hm," Rose mumbled lazily, moving in rhythm with him.

"God that feels good." Spike buried his face in her hair for a moment, trying to regain his equilibrium. Then, despite the fact that they were.., busy, or perhaps because of it, he started thinking. Out loud. "Let's see, we've done it in the living room, the bathroom, the linen closet and now the kitchen. Have we missed something?"

"How about the bedroom?" Rose asked with a giggle.

&&&&&&&&

Angel kicked off his shoes and lounged back in his chair with a contented sigh, putting his feet up. At long last, he had his place all to himself again, and it felt.., it felt good. Sure it did. Feeling a little restless, he got up and turned on the sound system, but instead of putting in something relaxing, he played a c.d. that Spike had left behind, and cranked up the volume. Now, the place didn't feel quite so empty.

The End?

"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs." William Shakespeare


End file.
